Una vida llena de sorpresas
by Hurrican Blade
Summary: Este es mi primer FanFic, Es sobre Zuko & Toph Espero les guste como no hay muchos sobre esta pareja pense en hacer mi propia. Capitulo 23
1. He Cambiado

vatar The Last Airbending o La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen solo a Nickelodeon y Sus creadore

Este es mi segundo fanfic el cual sera continuo y espero que les guste

* * *

Una vida llena de Sorpresas

Esta historia existe en un universo alterno ala dela serie se situa despues de que Zuko se presenta ante el grupo y lo echan fuera en el Templo del Aire del Oeste

Zuko dormia junto ala fogata cuando escucho una serie de pasos y ruidos en los arbustos desperto rapidamente-¡¿Quien esta ahi?!-Alzando la voz para que lo escucharan

-Soy Yo-Zuko reconocio la voz era la amiga del Avatar la maestra tierra, se puso de pie para poder verla se acercaba un tanto despreocupada-¿Que haces aqui?-Preguntaba Zuko con

un poco de asombro-La mestra tierra levanto una roca para poder sentarse-Oye yo solo vine a pedirte que me acompañes con los demas estoy segura que esta ves escucharan-Zuko se quedo

plasmado con la idea, pero contento por que ella le habia dado una opurtunidad-¿Y bien?-Preguntaba incredula la maestra tierra-¡Claro!, pero... los demas no me quieren cerca, me odian...

-La voz de Zuko se apago con nostalgia-No es problema se muy bien que no mentias al decirnos que habias cambiado puedo sentirlo, ademas tu eres un maestro fuego podrias ser de ayuda

y entrenar a Aang-Zuko quedo conforme con la idea-Gracias-De nada despues de todo no creo que seas tan malo como dicen-Zuko quedo pensativo mirando atentamente la fogata-Tal vez tengan razon

-¿De que hablas?-Bueno, he hecho cosas de las que me avergüenzo, pensar que yo el hijo del señor del fuego esta en contra de la guerra solo el pensar en lo que hice me llena de ira y rencor por no poder evitarlo

tantas veces, que mas da ayo aqui solo sin nada de apollo y alejado de las unicas personas que estimo de verdad-Toph escuchaba con atencion mietras Zuko hablaba-Te refieres a tu tio ¿verdad?-Zuko se sorprendio

de que Toph supiera que Iroh era su Tio-¿Como lo sabes?-En una ocació me encontre con el y por poco acabo con su espalda, pero era una buena persona agradable, feliz y que le encantaba el té

-Mientras lo decia la mirada de Zuko se perdio recordandolo y agrdeciendo que el lo cuidara y escuchara cuando lo necesitaba-Bien tienes surte de tener un parsona haci a tu lado-La fogata comenzaba a perder

intensidad y la llamas eran cada vez mas pequeñas, la noche habia pasado y el alba estaba presente, ambos se sorprendieron al saber que ya habia amanecido-Parace que me lleve mas tiempo del pensado lo mejor sera

ir con los demas-Estas segura nadie confia en mi y Katara...-No te preocupes todo estara bien-Toph hablaba con alarde y al fianl golpeo suavemente el hombro de Zuko- De acuerdeo-Zuko solo sonrio por tener otra opurtunidad mas...

En el templo todos se preguntaban donde estaba Toph despues de la discucion del dia anterior

Todos estaban sentados tomando el desayuno cuando Aang menciono que Toph no habia llegado a dormir el dia anterior-Estoy precupado por Toph desde que discutimos no la he visto-Relajate Aang talves solo este

en otro lugar mas desquitando su ira en una roca- Balbuceaba Soka- Supongo, Pero me preocupa aun lo de Zuko que tal si...-No pudo terminar la oracion al ser interrupido por Katara- Zuko es solo un estorbo en quein no debemos confiar, ademas Toph no seria tan tonta como para dejarse engañar por alguien como el, Zuko solo espera el momento para atacar y capturarte solo es un mentiroso en quien no debemos confiar

-Las palabras de Katara sonaban tan amargas y llenas de furia que hicieron que los demas pensaran en si darle a Zuko una segunda opurtunidad seria lo correcto-Haru, Teo y Duque se habian marchado a explorar el templo dejando a Aang, Soka y Katara solos esperando a que Toph regresara.

Zuko solo escucho las amargas palabras de Katara que lo llenaron de tristeza y decepcion al saber que jamas le daria una segunda opurtunidad, de probar que era otra persona, que esta vez hacia lo correcto,-vamos yo te apoyo- Las palabras de Toph hicieron recordar la cordura eso y el golpe en el hombro que le dio- Se que pueden ser aburridos pero son buenas personas, me ayudaron mucho y los estimo de verdad-Zuko solo escucho lo que la joven maestra tierra decia, se encontraban en una esquina del lugar desde donde no eran vistos pero llegaron justo en el momento que Katara comenzo a recriminar a Zuko-Vamos a decirselo de acuerdo-Zuuko tomo a Toph del brazo y la detuvo-¿Que pasa?-No estoy listo-Decia Zuko levemente-Si que lo estas-Toph se puso ataras de Zuko y lo empujo afuera de la esquina donde se encontraban y al salir Aang y los demas se dieron cuenta de su precencia-¿Que haces aqui?, te lo dije no queremos verte- La voz de katara sonaba tan furiosa y solo estaba preparada para atacar encuanto Zuko se moviera-Calma yo lo hice que viniera-Todos reconocieron imediatamente la voz de Tohp-Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Toph estaba del lado de Zuko-Toph como puedes estar del lado de el, es un moustro- Las palabras de Katara eran cada vez mas horribles y amenazantes-Lo traje para saber si por lo menos aceptaria que le enseñara Fuego-Control a Aang-Jamas acptare a Zuko como mi maestro-Pero de verdad he cambiado no planeo nada deben creerme-Zuko trataba de convencerlos- Toph no puedes creer en el ¿o si?- Estoy segura de que no miente y que hace lo correcto- Pero nosotros no confiamos en el-Argumentaba Soka- Deben creerme por favor solo necesito una opurtunidad, se que ayudarlos es mi destino y ayudar a terminar esta guerra es lo que debo hacer- Mientes solo esperas que bajemos la guardia y nos traicionaras crees que volveremos a caer en algo como eso decir que tu madre murio y que tu padre te odia es solo una trampa mas...-¡Callate!-El grito de Zuko dejo todo en silencio-Tu no entiedes lo que es saber que tu padre te desprecie y ser desterrado por alguien a quien crees importarle, saber que la unica persona que te protegia, entendia y queria este muerta sentirte completamente abandonado y solo es horrible, el dolor de perder a mi madre no se ira pero deben entender que lo hago por que se que es lo correcto, gracias Toph por ayudarme pero veo que han tomado su decision-Zuko-Toph solo mencionaba su nombre para deterle mas el solo sonrio bajo unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, para continuar su camino-Éstan contentos uno trata de ayudarlos y no hacen mas que reprochar tal vez ha hecho cosas malas pero acaso entienden lo que es sufrir saber que alas unicas personas alas que le importabas esten muertas o lejos de ti, no se ustedes pero yo no me quedare aqui mientras abran los ojos ala verdad-Toph solo se marcho por donde se fue Zuko esperando alcanzarlo-¡Marchate! entenderas por que hacemos esto y cuando te traicione veras a lo que nos referimos-Katara solo gritaba mientras Aang y Soka se sentaban pensativos y pensaben sobre lo ocurrido

Zuko, espera-Zuko se dio la vuelta al ver ala joven maestra dirijirse hacia el- Toph ¿que haces? pense que un poco de compañia no te haria daño-Pero los demas, sera mejor que no me sigas, solo soy un estorbo-no lo eres ademas se lo que es ser olvidado y sentir que solo averguenzas a tus padres- Zuko solo sonrio mientras la maestra tierra se alegraba de haberlo seguido...

Este es el primer capitulo espero le haya gustado, perdonen si encuetran alguna falta de ortografia

Dejen sus reviews para saber sus comentarios y criticas sobre la trama

Hasta la proxima actualizacion adio

* * *


	2. Viviendo con Zuko

* * *

Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, solo a Viacom y Nickelodeon y dichos creadores de la serie

* * *

Una Vida Llena de Sorpresas...

Capitulo II

* * *

Ya habian pasado unas horas y el atardecer estaba presente, el grupo se preguntaba si dejar ir a Toph era lo mejor, la situación se volvio tensa, Aang creia que expulsar a Toph no fue la mejor idea pero que tal vez Katara tenia razón respecto a Zuko y que solo era otro engaño mas, pero se sentia agobiado por la situacion.

-Aang veras que es lo correcto Toph se dara cuenta de la verdadera persona que es Zuko y lo malintencionado que es-Katara lo decia con tanta seguridad como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Estas segura, bueno, Toph ha estado con nosotros por mucho tiempo y aunque habiamos discutido nunca llegamos a tales extremos de echar fuera a alguien del grupo, piensa tal ves deberiamos darle una opurtunidad a...

¡No!- Katara se nego rotundamente ante la idea de Aang-Zuko es solo un mentiroso creeme.

Katara por que no lo piensas-Katara se sintio traicionada por su hermano el que alguna vez dijo que Zuko era lo peor ahora le estaba dando una oportudidad-¡Jamas Soka!

La discucion termino de muy mal forma Katara se habia retirado a dormir a un con la idea en su cabeza de negarse rotundamente a aceptar a Zuko en el grupo, Todos se encontraban dormidos menos ella que estaba mirando fijamente el abismo bajo el templo cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Soka?, Si vienes a ponerte del lado de Zuko pierdes tu tiempo-Katara seguia sonado igual o mas decidida con la idea.

No, no es eso, Katara ¿Por que le guardas tanto rencor a Zuko?-Las palabras de Soka silenciaron la habitación-Por que lo odio, no puedo soportar verlo y saber que nos traicionara-Katara se dio la vuelta para evitar que Soka mirara unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos-Katara yo-Soka solo coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Katara para tranqulizarla.

No solo es el que nos traicionara, sientes que te engaño y uso en aquellas cuevas, verdad-Soka solo miro fijamente a su hermana-No es cierto el nos traiciono y mira... Aang pudo haber muerto aquella ocación por mi culpa, por haber confiado en Zuko, el no es mas que un embustero y que solo quiere capturar a Aang-Soka retrocedio y mientras salia por la puerta recordo a Katara una cosa-Sabes te apoyo en que no quieras confiar en Zuko pero por lo menos podriamos dejarlo entrenar con Aang talvez esta opurtunidad no se vuelva a presentar, solo piensalo Katara ahora lo que menos queremos es que el grupo se separe.

* * *

Horas antes...

Zuko y Toph habian llegado al campamento y se sentian extraños por lo sucedido en la tarde.

¿Crees que hice lo correcto?- A Zuko le extraño tal pregunta pero comprendio por que lo decia- Creo que haces lo que tu quieras hacer no, solo tranqulizate no te detendre si quieres regresar con ellos, pero espero que estes segura de cada cosa que decides.

Gracias, y si le dices a alguien que dude de mi misma te va a doler-Zuko solo sonrio y asintio.

Zuko se sento en una roca mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido aquella tarde y preocupado por no poder hacer nada mas y que habia decepcionado a todos y en especial a su tio por no poderlo liberar en la inavacion y pedirle que donara.

Toph estaba tirada en el suelo sin saber porque habia seguido a Zuko o porque lo defendio de tal manera, pero en parte extrañaba estar con los demas, mas igual se sentia libre y calmada y creyendo que por lo menos no oiria los reproches de Katara.

Y que podemos hacer estoy tan aburrida-Zuko solo levanto la ceja pensando que debia pensar en algo despues de todo las amistades no eran su fuerte y siempre era muy recerbado, en ese momento el estomago de ambos gruño fuertemente no habian comido nada desde ayer y estaban hambrientos-Tal ves deberiamos comer algo-Sugirio Zuko un poco avergonzado-Si supongo, pero que vamos a comer con los demas solo comiamos arroz y fruta y digamos que me estoy artando de los mismo-Contesto Toph rapidamente-Bueno tal ves podamos cazar algo no creo que sea tan dificil hay un rebaño de jabalis-bueyes cerca tal vas podamos conseguir algo, no sera tan dificil-¿Eso cres?-Sera muy facil.

Momentos despues Zuko y Toph corrian por sus vidas tratando de escapar de la manada de animales furiosos detras suño-¡No decias que era muy facil, Zuko!-¡Callate y corre!, ambos siguieron corriendo y Zuko observo una enredadera en un árbol rapidamente la tomo y sostuvo a Toph del brazo para subirla a su espalda-¡¿Que haces?!-Sostente-Zuko se tomo de la enredadera y la utilizo para impulsarse y llegar hasta las ramas de un árbol, pero solo se podian oir los gritos de ambos, al llegar ala rama Zuko apenas pudo sostenerse debido a que cargaba a Toph en su espalada, se sostuvo con ambos brazos pero no pudo subir debido al peso de Toph-Eso estuvo cerca-Comentaba Toph con suspiro-Por fin termino.

Zuko seguia sosteniendose de la rama del arbol-No pudedo subir pesas mucho Toph-¡Que peso mucho!-Rapidamente Toph tomo a Zuko por el cuello y comenzo a ahorcarlo-Toph detente-Retirea lo dicho tu tampoco eres la gran cosa-De a...acuerdo pero suel...tame-Toph dejo de sujetar a Zuko, seguian colgados de la rama-Tenias que convercerme de acompañarte a cazar, genial y ahora estamos atrapados en este arbol si quieres empeorarlo no tengo problema-Zuko arqueo una ceja y reprocho a Toph-Bueno por lo menos sugeri una idea, acaso tu pensabas en algo mejor y por que no me ayudaste pudiste usar tu tierra-control para ayudarme-Toph solo se molesto-Estaba nerviosa ademas toda la manada se dio cuenta de que estabamos ahi y por eso estamos aqui ahora y para terminar no hemos comido nada-En ese momento el estomago de ambos rugio fuertemente-ambos se quedaron callados y nerviosos-De acuerdo te impuslo hacia la rama y asi yo podre subir te parece-Claro abientame y como puedo ver calramente no resbalare y caere al suelo extreñandome-Tienes una mejor idea-No-entonces no empores la situacion-Esta bien pero mas te vale que no falles-Zuko impulso a Toph haciendola llegar hasta la rama del arbol-Bien espera-Zuko subio rapidamente y se sintio aliviado de aligerar aquella carga.

El Sol se ponia y la noche no tardaria en llegar ambos acababan de salir de una dituacion no muy placentera habian llegado de nuevo al campamento y aun estaban hambrientos y agotados-Es suficiente por hoy pensaremos en algo mañana-Claro y espero que esta ves no nos correten unos animales y quemos colgados de una rama por que segun tu cazar era muy facil-Zuko solo encendio el fuego y se preparo para dormir, Toph tambien estaba cansada pero de alguan forma fue divertido lo que ocurrio pero aun asi segui teniendo hambre, solo se acsoto y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Katara se habia levantado temprano como de costumbre pensando en la platica con su hermano el dia anterior y que deia hacer talves dejar que Zuko solo entrenara a Aang no era mala idea pero penso que no era lo emjor dejarllo fuera era la mejor opcion, pero el tiempo era crucial y no habian encotrado otro maestro fuego y Zuko parecia ser la unica persona destinada al cargo.

Katara...aaaa...-Katara escucho su nombre acompañado del fuerte bostezo se dio la vuelta para ver que se trataba de Aang-Aang hola-Aang solo sonrio y observo que Katara se veia preocupada-¿Es sobre Zuko y Toph no?-Si, sigo procupada por Toph y de que Zuko este con ella-No te preocupes Toph sabe cuidarse no es tonta y es muy fuerte-Tienes razon, Aang que pensarias de que Zuko fuera tu maestro-Aang se sorprendio ante tal respuesta-Bueno no se creo que no podria entenderlo saber que me ha perseguido y atacado tratando de matarme no es facil verlo y saber que el me enseñara-Katara sigui pensativa ante tal idea-Bueno no importa debemos preparar el desayuno, Aang podrias despertar a todos por favor-Aang obedecio y desperto a todos pero a Soka le costo un poco mas de trabajo-Soka levantate, esto es muy tedioso-En ese momento Aang tuvo una idea usando agua-control hizo una gran esfera de agua y la coloco justo encima de Soka-Soka despierta-Soka solo se quejaba tratando de seguir durmiendo-Bueno esta bien-aang dejo de sostener el esfera y esta mojo totalmente a Soka levantandose rapidamente-¡Aang estas loco!-O ya despertaste genial-Mientras sonria descarada y burlonamente-Soka solo fruncio el rostro.

* * *

Toph desperto y sintio el olor a comida, no habia comido nada ayer y estaba hambrienta al despertarse vio una fogata con unos cuantos peces asandose al verlos su estomago volvio a rugir y decidio comerlos al istante, pero Zuko la detuvo a punto de tomar uno con sus mano-Espera todavia no estan listos-Zuko solo se sento frente a ella esperando que terminaran de asarse aquellos peces en verdad tenia hambre-No pudeo esperar-Tendras que hacerlo, ademas no fue facil atraparlos-Zuko recordaba que las ultimas veces que trato de atrapar un pez fue con su tio, cuando estaban en el Reino Tierra y no le fue muy bien en aquella ocacion, para su suerte habia mejorado desde aquella ocacion-Me sorprende que pudieras capturarlos

* * *

Este es el segundo capirulo espero les guste, gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews para saber su opinion.

No se ustedes pero me agrada la idea del como se llevan Zuko y Toph

Hasta mi proximo capitulo, Adio


	3. El Regreso

Avatar la Leyenda de aang no me pertenece solo a sus creadores y Nickelodeon.

* * *

Una Vida Llena de Sorpresas...

Capitulo III

* * *

Todos se encontraban desayunando, y un aire de silencio se encontraba en el aire, Aang habia pensado sobre la idea de que Zuko por lo menos fuera su maaestro de Fuego-Control, pero no era facil tratar con el, estar cerca de alguien que habia tratado de capturarte e incluso matarte no era del todo agrafable pero despues de todo no habia otra forma Zuko era el unico maestro fuego disponible y dudaban encontrarse con otro que los ayudara.Ya habian terminado de desayunar, solo Aang, Soka y Katara se quedaron para haablar del tema sobre Zuko y Toph

Eh pensado que tal vez tener a Zuko como maestro no fuera tan mala idea-Todos su quedaron anodadados por las palabras de Aang, pero la idea aun no era tan clara, aun seguian desconfiando de Zuko pero era algo que el grupo tenia que jusgar-Se que es algo arriesgado pero tal vez valga la pena intentarlo,ademas se supone que Toph esta con el -Aang con esfuerzo podia deirselo a Katara y Soka hambos aun eran recelosos con la idea en especial Katara qeu no estaba del todo dispuesta-Aang estas seguro de tu decisión no queremos mas problemas y Zuko podria ser...-Se a lo que me enfrento y las consecuencias que podria haber pero podre controlarlo creanme-Soka que un poco convencido con las palabras de Aang mas no del todo.

Aang se que quieres detener esta guerra y yo tambien lo quiero pero no pudeo soportar esta idea, seria mejor buscar otro maestro como Jeong Jeong, no crees y lo de Toph podemos convencerla de que regrese, ya ha pasado antes-Las palabras de Katara hacian pensar a Aang, pero lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo-Lo se pero esta vez, Toph sonaba tan decidida, estas segura de que regresara-Estoy Segura Aang no debes de preocuparte por ella.

* * *

Poco despues de comer Toph estaba entrenando como de costumbre, Zuko seguia pensando en que debia hacer despues de todo la situacion no era agradable debia hacer algo rapido, mas sin embargo el saber que alguien estaba con el no lo hacia sentirse tan solo y olvidado, pero que sabia de esta "Maaestra Tierra",lo unico de conocia de ella era que habia enseñado al Avatar Tierra control y de que era muy buena para su corta edad, tan solo tenia 13 años, una corta edad para ser una de las mejores maestras tierra, llamada Toph.

Zuko vas a quedarte ahi sentado o me ayudas a entrenar-Zuko se quedo plasmdo ante la invitacion pero penso que haci podia despejar su mente-Claro pero segura de que podras conmigo-Sera muy sencillo vencer a un niño-No soy un niño-Lo que tu digas, empecemos-Zuko lanzo una serie de bolas de fuego en contra de Toph esta se cubrio con un muro de roca para despues contraatacar con una roca, Zuko la logro evitar y lanzar una fuerte patada de fuego que apenas consigui Toph detener inmediatamente le lanzo el muro que habia creado para defenderse a Zuko, este termino creando un muro de fuego para contenerlo, logro detenerlo y destruirlo mas cuando lo logro Toph lo habia acorralado con una serie de rocas alrededor de el encerrandolo con todas ellas.-Parece que gane-En ese momento se escucho un fuerte impacto y Zuko salio de donde estaba atrapado destruyendo cada parte donde se encontraba-Aun no termina-Zuko corrio rapidamente hacia Toph esquivando cada uno de sus ataques y llegando hasta ella derribandola con el pie faiclmente, tirandola al suelo-Gane Toph-Bien, bien acepto una derrota debo decir que crei que no escaparias de ahi-No fue problema.

Habian terminado su entrenamiento y Zuko se sentia un poco agotado, pero nada que lo afectara-Sabes crei que solo eras otro debilucho quien diria que eres un excelente maestro fuego-Zuko se sintio un poco apenado por el cumplido-Eso crees no fue gran cosa-Vamos eres muy bueno, admeas creo que seria genial que le enseñaras fuego control a Aang-Las palabras de Toph recordaron a Zuko por que estaba ahi, para unirse al Avatar y enseñarle fuego control, pero las cosas no habian salido como las planeo-No creo que los demas te quieran fuera es solo que no te conocen y te temen segun ellos los atacaste e intentastes matar en varias ocaciones pero creo qeu exageran-Zuko solo se sintio golpeado por la culpa-Es verdad-Toph no esperaba que Zuko aceptara toda la culpa-Yo ocacione muchos problemas y desgracias, persiguiendo un sueño vacio, practicamente cuando mi padre me impuso capturar al Avatar, me estaba desterrando para siempre y sentir que al el lo importaba o qeu le pasara a su hijo me destrozaba pero me engañe a mi mismo creyendo que si le entregaba al avatar el me querria de nuevo y me restauraria como su hijo legitimo mas nu fue hacia solo era otra mentira, otra desgracia de mi vida.

Las amargas palabras de Zuko solo silenciaron el lugar-Saber que mi padre me desterro y abandono como si yo fuera un extraño-Los ojos de Zuko dejaron soltar unas pequeñas ñagrimas para ser interrumpido por Toph-Creo saber que se siente ser abandonado por tus padres saber que nadie mas te comprende y se averguenzan de ti-A que te refieres-Mi vida no era una maravilla, mis padres se avergonzaban el tener una hija ciega e inserbible asi que me ocultaron del mundo, nunca tuve amigos, nunca me senti tan sola y olvidada pero creo que el conocer a Aang me permitio ver lo grande que es el mundo y estar con ellos me ha permitido ser alguien mas, no ser mas una niña olvidada o sola, es estar con personas alas que les importas-Toph detestaba llorar por que la hacia parecer debil, mas en esta ocacion no pudo contener sus lagrimas pero no eran de tristeza sino de alegria por poder haber salido de su pequeño mundo y conocer tantas cosas y a personas epeciales.

Zuko se levanto y camino hacia Toph, se que parado frente a ella, Toph levanto el rostro secandose las lagrimas de los ojos, Zuko solo la abrazo alo que ella no pudo hacer nada-No te preocupes no dejare que nada te ocurra, le prometi a una persona no dejar llorar ala personas que me miportan, gracias por enseñarme que es tener a una persona especial a tu lado, hace mucho que no lo sentia-Y tenia razon la ultiama vez que estuvo con alguien a quien el aprciaba era su Tio y mas aun el recuerdo de su madre quien de verdad lo protegio, saber que alguien igual lo entendia y sabia lo que era ser olvidado, por fin habia encontrado a una compañera, una verdadera amistdad, Toph se sentia apenada por que nunca antes alguien la habia abrazado de esa forma, no como un abrazo comun sino uno que te hace sentir apreciado, que no estas solo y mas aun que le importas a esa persona, en parte queria que terminara por que la mostraba tan vulnerable, pero tambien que no acabara para no perder esa seguridad y proteccion.

* * *

Aang y Soka estaban planeando en donde se encontrarian los prisioneros, despues de ser vencidos en la inavasion, habia una serie de islas donde se encontraran todos, debian actuar y rapido el tiempo se terminaba y el cometa estaba a unas semanas de llegar y eso solo significaba problemas y mas aun, sin Aang no sabia controlar el Fuego ni siquiera lo basico.

La situacion no era la mejor y para empeorar las cosas Zuko habia aparecido para "ayudar" mas el creerle era algo casi implosible, todos estaban en contra en especial Katara, para terminar Toph habia decidido marcharse con el, lo cual no era lo mejor, sabia que tenia que decidir algo y rapido ser el Avatar no era cosa sencillo.

Soka seguia buscando en el mapa y pensando en estrategias para no fallar en esta ocacion, Aang aun seguia preocupado, Katara aparecio y parceia haber tomado una desicion-aang creo que debemos ir por Toph y convencerla de que regrese-Aang quedo plasmado con al nocticia la ultima vez Katara solo lo habia dicho para tranquilizarlo pero solo eso, esta vez parecia estar segura de su desicion-Katara lo dices en serio, pero crei que tu quisieras ir por ella sino que ella misma regrasara dandose cuenta de su error...-Lo se Aang pero Toph es una amiga cierto creo qeu debemos preocuparno por ella no crees-Aang se algro al saber que su amiga habia entendido y aceptado-Sera genial que regrese esto es un poco aburrido desde que se fue y Soka solo esta pensando en sus planes-Hey te escuche-Soka solo reclamo alas palabras de Aang-Pero no han pensado que Zuko puede estar con ella-La mencion de Soka hizo recordar la situacion-Si pero estas segura de que Toph esta con el tal vez Zuko no la queizo cerca y la dejo fuera y ella solo no regreso para no sentirse como una tonta por confiar en el-En parte Katara tenia razon pero no habia que darse el lujo de tranqulizarse.

* * *

Ya pasaba del medio dia y Zuko y Toph seguian un poco distantes desde aquel abrazo, pero para cada uno siginificaba lo mismo, sentian que se entendian y aunque pelearan no era de verdad, solo su forma de llevarse, estaban preparados para comer, esta vez Zuko pudo capturar algo, para ser precisos a un ciervo-conejo y era lo suficiente para un dia o dos. Toph se sentai tan insegura cerca de Zuko nunca antes se habia percatado de ello tal vez solo sea pasajero se decia a si misma mas no era del todo haci, Toph llevaba leña para encender la fogata, pero de pronto algo la sorprendio sintio unas extrañas vibraciones en el suelo era algo de metal y que se dirijia hacia el templo, dejo caer las ramas y corrio hasta el campamento donde estaba Zuko-Toph... ¿que pasa?-Zuko tenemos problemas-Toph sonaba tan agitada-¿Que es?-Es el asesino de la nacion del fuego-Zuko se estremecio al saber que el era el culpable de lo ocurrido-Debemos advertirle a los otros Zuko-Vamos-Rapidamente salieron corriendo en direccion hacia el templo del aire tratando de llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Aang y los demas estaban tomado el almuerzo cuendo una grna explosion se hizo presente en medio del lugar desde lo alto de una torre el "Hombre Combustion" los observaba y este parecia no dejar la caza hasta cumplir con su objetivo a punto de lanzar otro ataque uqe tal vez era el mas devastador una enorme aura aparecio frente al hombre combustion y estaba a punto de lanzar su devastador ataque, pero no pudo dar en su blanco Toph y Zuko desviaron dicho ataque a tiempo golpenadolo fuertemente con una roca y una bola de fuego lo lanzaron cerca del precipicio el Hombre Combustion se puso de pie y miro fiajemente a Zuko y Toph, Abajo en el templo Aang y los demas miraban lo ocurrido sabian que debian hacer algo, la situacion no era la mejor.

Zuko y Toph encaraban directamente al asesino y este no parecia dispuesto a darse por vencido rapidamente lanzo un ataque contra ambos Toph levanto un muro de roca para detenerlo pero este siguio avanzando Zuko se puso frente a Toph creo una barrera de Fuego que proetegio a ambos del poderoso ataque mas no evito que fueran empujados y casi calleran al precipicio debajo de ellos, Zuko recupero el sentido y lanzo una enorme explosion de Fuego contra su oponente, el Hombre Combustion la rechazo con otro ataque haciendo explotar ambos ataques en el mismo lugar. Parecia que la sitaucaicon no mejoraria.

Aang y Katara observaban atentos lo que sucedia y veian como Zuko le hacia frente al asesino, parecia ser que esta ves tendrian que luchar cntra el, no habia escapatoria.

El Hombre Combustion lanzo otro ataque directo a Zuko, esta vez fue Toph quien lo protegio creando un muro mucho maor al anterior el ataque hizo explotar la roca mas no siguio avanzando, Zuko corrio rapidamente y salto en el aire lanzando una patada con fuego que impacto directo a su oponente en el pecho, mas solo logro hacerlo retroseder unos cuandos pasos, Toph rapidamente golpeo el suelo creando una onda expansiva que levanto rocas, mas el Hombre Combustion salto encima de ellas disparo nuevamente en direccion a Toph la cual apenas logro protegerse quedando herida del hombro, Zuko repidamente creo otra explosion contra el Hombre Combustion mas este la rechazo e incluso sigui avanzando Zuko logro protegerse con otro muro de fuego pero el impulso lodejo colgado del borde del acantilado, En ese momento el Hombre Combustion continuo su ataque contra Aang con una serie de explosiones directas hacia el, Para defenderse creo un tornado que mando directo al Hombre Combustion mas este lo hizo desaparecer con otra explosion, Katara reacciono y formo una gran ola, mas no serviria de nada el Hombre Combustion consiguio evadirla colocandose detras de un pilar, el Hombre Combustion salio rapidamente de su escondite y disparo una explosion muy poderoso nuevamente habia crado antes una aura antes del ataque.

El golpe hizo templar toda la estructura y destruyo parte de la torre en donde se encontraban, Zuko logro subir nuvamente y vio a Toph herida en el otro extremo, corrio rapidamente hacia ella para ayudarla-Toph estas bien-Tu que crees, solo decidi sentarme y ver como atacan a mis amigos-Zuko se molesto un poco pero entendio lo grave de la situacion-Bien no te muevas, espero no te hallas roto nada-Estare bien-Zuko se puso de pie y miro como Aang y Katara trataban de mantener a raya a su oponente, Zuko trataba de pensar en como solucionar la situacion y el tiempo corria entonces se arriesgo y salto desde donde estaba tratando de poder realizar dicho ataque-_Espero no fallar esta ves-_Penso para si-Zuko comenso a girar rapidamente sobre si mismo en el aire dando vueltas de arriba a abajo logro crear una llamara de fuego que recorria ambas peirnas al finalizar Zuko dejo de girar bruscamente y lanzo una llamara gigante de fuego desde la planta de ambos pies, el ataque era devastador y enorme el Hombre Combustion alcanzo a verlo y lanzo una explosion como defensa ambos ataques estaban a punto de chocar...

* * *

Espero les halla gustado este capitulo es el mas largo hasta ahora, aproveche un poco de tiempo para terminarlo.

Dejen sus reviews para saber sus cometarios y opiniones en cuanto ala trama.

Proximante Capitulo 4, hasta entonces ,me depido.


	4. Hombre Combustion

Avatar La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece solo a Nickelodeon y dichos creadores.

Aqui estoy de regreso con mi ultimo capitulo has ahora espero les guste.

* * *

Una Vida Llena de Sorpresas...

Capitulo IV

Ambos ataques impactaron directo, uno contra el otro, creando una gran explosión que causo que todos en el lugar salieran volando debido ala onda expansiva del ataque, pero no fue todo debido a lo ocurrido una enorme grieta apareció en la torre donde se hallaban, todo el lugar comenzó a tambalearse y a desmoronarse, las columnas comenzaron a ceder y poco a poco todos comenzaban a recuperarse de lo ocurrido y no se percataban de que el lugar estaba a punto de caer al precipicio.

El Hombre Combustión se puso de pie y busco al Avatar o a Zuko mas no los hallo, seguía un poco mareado debido ala explosión pero aun podía terminar su trabajo.

* * *

-Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, despierta-La voz sonaba familiar, Zuko abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo distinguir a Toph que al parecer estaba preocupada por el.

-¿Qué paso?- Zuko se levanto mas no se pudo de pie sentía un poco de dolor en su abdomen, - Ah – Zuko se quejo de aquel dolor mas no lo considero de importancia, de pronto se dio cuenta de la situación y como le había hecho frente a aquel asesino de la Nación del Fuego.

Estas bien – Toph sonaba preocupada y además percibió en la voz de

Zuko que el no se encontraba del todo bien.

Estoy bien Toph no te preocupes – Zuko trataba de calmar a su amiga, para no preocuparla mas.

¿Seguro? – De alguna forma Toph no podía sentirse preocupada por Zuko, después de todo no era alguien extraño para ella, era una persona en quien confiaba y apreciaba y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

No te preocupes – Zuko consiguió ponerse de pie y ver como el lugar donde se encontraban comenzaba a derrumbarse y este podía caer al vació en cualquier momento – ¿Y los demás?, ¿Dónde están?

No lo se fue a ti quien encontré primero, deben seguir en el lugar, no creo que esto aguante demasiado, no podemos tardar - Zuko se puso en marcha mientras Tohp lo seguía.

* * *

Katara acaba de recuperar el sentido, la explosión la había aventado lejos y la dejo inconciente por un tiempo, al levantare pudo ver a su hermano a un tirado en el suelo a unos pocos metros de ella, rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a verlo para saber si seguía bien – Soka ¿estas bien?, no te preocupes estoy aquí.

Soka sintió como si alguien lo intentara despertar, al final reacciono y vio a su hermana tratando de despertarlo – Katara – Katara se alegro de que Soka estuviera a bien y no le halla pasado nada.

Estas bien, pero ¿Dónde esta Aang?

No lo has visto, debemos buscarlo o ese loco asesino acabara con el – Soka se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Aang mas no lo hallo.

El tiempo corría y el lugar era cada vez mas inestable, por cada segundo que pasaba el lugar se caía parte por parte, Zuko y Toph corrían tratando de encontrar a los demás mas aun no los encontraban.

* * *

¿No puedes sentirlos? – Preguntaba Zuko preocupado.

No, todo el lugar se esta cayendo y no me permite ver con claridad y buscarlos.

Esto es malo, además ese tipo debe seguir aquí, será mejor que no lo encontremos por ahora, hasta haber hallado a los demás – Zuko siguió buscando con la vista y pudo ver a Soka y Katara corriendo a lo lejos parecía que también se habían percatado de todo, solo

faltaba encontrar a Aang.

* * *

Katara y Soka encontraron a Aang aun inconciente en el suelo parecía haber recibido gran parte del impacto, Katara trato de despertarlo mas no pudo, entonces Soka tomo esto en sus manos.

Permíteme – Soka tomo a Aang por los hombros y lo sacudió fuertemente de lado a lado, Katara se molesto por como intentaba despertarlo y que no tenia el mas mínimo cuidado.

Soka quieres dejarlo – Katara sonaba molesta y su cara lo demostraba.

Vamos tienes una mejor idea – Escucharon un quejido por parte Aang y se dieron cuenta que había despertado – Ves te lo dije funciono – Soka solo alardeaba.

Solo fue suerte, Aang estas bien – Katara se preocupo por Aang al verlo en ese estado sabia que no estaba del todo bien por lo visto la explosión le hizo mucho daño, el estaba mas cerca de la explosión que los demás y no solo eso al salir volando debido al impacto choco de lleno contra una estatua del templo y solo hizo empeorar su situación, pero aun seguía conciente y fuerte pese al golpe.

¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Dónde esta?, - Aang comenzó a buscar al Hombre combustión con la vista mas no lo pudo localizar.

Aang, tranquilízate, estaremos bien, pero tenemos que escapar de aquí el lugar se esta cayendo y dura mucho mas – Las palabras de Katara lograron tranquilizar un poco a Aang, mas este se percato de algo.

¡Al suelo! – Aang tomo a Soka y Katara y los hizo caer al suelo para no ser atacados por la explosión, levantaron la vista y pudieron ver como una extraña figura salía de una nube de polvo causada por el derrumbe, era el Hombre Combustión que parecía decidido a eliminar para siempre a Aang.

Ese tipo es inmortal nada le hace daño, nada lo mate que haremos – Soka sonaba tan histérico y la situación lo justificaba.

Soka cálmate, solo me pones mas nerviosa – Katara trataba de calmar a su hermano, la situación no era la mejor, Aang aun seguía un poco débil y estaban en frente de su enemigo listos para ser eliminados.

* * *

Zuko y Toph siguieron los paso de Katara y Toph de pronto Zuko miro como el Hombre Combustión había encontrado antes a los demás.

Toph, aviéntame, rápido – Las orden de Zuko sonaba tan extraña que causo que Toph se molestara.

¿Es una broma, o solo estas loco? no puedo levantarte y lanzarte hacia donde están los demás – Toph solo contestaba en un tono molesto.

No, me refiero a que uses tu tierra control para impulsarme, rápido.

De acuerdo – Toph se detuvo de momento y levanto una roca que impulso a Zuko hacia el Hombre Combustión

* * *

El Hombre Combustión estaba a punto de lanzar su ultimo ataque y de pronto Zuko choco contra el dándole un fuerte golpe con fuego en la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo arrodillado, mas solo evito que el acabara con Aang, Katara y Soka en esos momentos, El Hombre Combustión se puso de pie lanzo un ataque contra Zuko el pudo evitarlo mas al saltar que vulnerable, mientras permanecía en el aire su oponente aprovecho y lanzo un ataque mas para eliminarlo.

Zuko creo una pequeña defensa de fuego mas no era suficiente para protegerlo del ataque, de pronto un enorme muro de roca se levanto y recibió toda la explosión del Hombre Combustión, Zuko cayo al suelo y pudo ver a Toph quien le ayudo en ese momento.

Toph, me salvaste – Solo miro asombrado y con orgullo a su amiga.

No fue nada, además cierta persona prometió protegerme yo también planeo lo mismo – Toph solo sonrió mientras lo decía pero también se sentía un poco avergonzada por decirlo tan en publico.

Pero este no era el momento para sentirse así aun seguían estando en peligro y esto parecía no terminar, rápidamente el Hombre Combustión intento otro ataque mas esta ves fue Katara quien evito que atacara, derribándolo con una enorme ola de agua que lo empujo lejos, Katara fijo su mirada sobre Zuko quien estaba al lado de Toph y aun le parecía repulsivo que estuviera en ese lugar.

Aang y Soka se levantaron y se colocaron al lado de Katara.

Zuko solo los miro nervioso y esperando que no lo echaran nuevamente.

Tal ves este no sea el mejor momento para discutir esto, lo mejor será ocuparnos de esto despues. – Aang se había recuperado y estaba listo para enfrentar a su enemigo.

El Hombre Combustión se levanto y lanzo otro ataque contra Aang y Zuko, mas ambos lo evitaron rápidamente Aang creo un tornado y lo lanzo directo contra su oponente, pero no sirvió de nada por que logro desaparecerlo con otro ataque, Zuko lanzo una serie de ataques de fuego acompañado por Toph con otra serie de poderosos ataques.

Katara lanzo creo un enorme brazo de agua que tomo al Hombre combustión y logro aventarlo lejos hacia el borde del edificio, Soka le lanzo su bumerang tratando de dañarlo y lo consiguió , su enemigo no logro verlo por que apenas se estaba poniendo de pie golpeándolo en la cabeza, todos lo rodearon y rápidamente atacaron mas no fue fácil el Hombre Combustión consiguió evadirlos y contraatacar nuevamente.

* * *

Una vez mas lanzo otro ataque dirigió hacia Toph quien no lo percibió y casi golpea, Zuko se interpuso frente a ella tratando de protegerla impulsado por el ataque hacia una columna donde se encontraba herido gravemente, Toph se preocupo por el y se molesto por lo que hizo.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?, no tenias por que hacerlo idiota – Toph comenzó a llorar mientras Zuko estaba apoyado contra el pilar y con Toph encima de el llorando.

No llores no soporto ver llorar ala gente que importa telo dije, - Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zuko pero se desvaneció rápidamente debido al enorme dolor que sentía.

Eres tan idiota, no quiero que te mueras, eres muy importare para mi, acabo de conocerte pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida, no debes morirte – Solo salían cientos de lagrimas del rostro de Toph que no podía contener.

Cálmate estaré bien – Zuko se acerco a Toph y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, Toph quedo perpleja y solo hizo que sus lagrimas de dolor aumentaran.

Katara se acerco a ellos, había visto como Zuko protegía Toph y como esta tan bien se preocupaba por el, además pudo ver como Zuko le un pequeño beso en la frente.

Toph déjame verlo – Toph se dio la vuelta y dejo a Katara que revisara a Zuko, el cual parecía estar muy mal herido.

No esta bien, tal vez no se vea tanto el daño por fuera , pero… de manera interna gran parte de sus órganos están dañados.

No es nada, es solo un pequeño incidente – Zuko se levanto poco a poco y se recargo contra la columna colocándose la mano sobre su abdomen.

Zuko no te esfuerces –Toph sonaba tan preocupada.

No deberías moverte- Katara le extrañaba que aun siguiera conciente aun mas que pudiera moverse.

Zuko camino y se detuvo afrente a ellas de espalda – No se preocupen si aun puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos lo haré, solo se vio un destello eléctrico saliendo del puño de Zuko, comenzaron a ver como una serie de destellos eléctricos salían del cuerpo de Zuko.- Toph perdóname por hacerte llorar- Zuko mostró una pequeña sonrisa y rápidamente salio corriendo hacia el Hombre Combustión, pero corría a una velocidad tan alta que apenas podía distinguirse, solo se veía un destello eléctrico que se movía rápidamente.

El Hombre Combustión continuo su ataque contra Aang esta vez parecía no fallar a punto de lanzar su ataque, Zuko apareció goleándolo con la rodilla en su estomago y enviándolo a volar por el ataque aun en el aire a punto de caer Zuko volvió a golpearlo otra vez, con su pie clavándolo al suelo, terminado con todo, Zuko cayo al suelo agotado y herido, la torre comenzó a caer al precipicio.

Zuko no podía moverse y empezó a caer hacia el vació siendo rescatado en el aire por todos que se encontraban encima de Appa, Toph, fue quien se acerco primero y lo abrazo llorando, mientras todos se encontraban nostálgicos y observando la escena.

* * *

Espero le hay gustado en esta ocación decidi cambiar un poco la forma de acomodar los textos para no amontonarlos tanto y ser una lectura mas sencilla

Dejens su reviews para saber sus opiniones y alnetarme a continuar ya que es por eso que me animo a continuar la hitoria

Ademas quisiera saber como les gusta mas el texto haci como en este capitulo o como en los anteriores

Hasta mi proximo capitulo adios


	5. Perdiendo el Poder

Avatar La Leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece solo a Nickelodeo y dichos dueños y productores.

* * *

Aqui, el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero les guste y perdonen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia.

* * *

Una Vida Llena de Sorpresas…

Capitulo V

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el incidente contra el Hombre Combustión, Todos aun se encontraban en el templo, al parecer el Hombre Combustión había muerto, la situación no era la mas agradable, ya que fue Zuko quien salvo a todos ese día y además estaba muy herido como para dejarlo solo así que decidieron mantenerlo con ellos mientras se recuperaba lo suficiente, aunque después de lo ocurrido parecía haber cambiado la forma de pensar sobre Zuko y que esta vez en verdad había cambiado, Pero no estaban del todo seguros sin embargo Toph aun seguía con el y defendía el hecho de que si lo volvían a echar de ahí ella seguiría estando con el.

Era ya de noche y Toph se encontraba sentada al lado de Zuko quien permanecía inconciente acostado en su cama, esperando que este despertara, los demás se encontraban afuera discutiendo el tema.

* * *

-Hay que pensarlo, Zuko fue de gran ayuda y parece estar seguro de lo que hace, tal vez… se merezca otra oportunidad – Las palabras de Aang proponían la idea de permitir a Zuko dejar estar con ellos pero los hermanos aun seguían algo escépticos, en especial Katara.

-Estas seguro Aang, no queremos que salgas herido como la ultima vez, piénsalo – Katara aun se oponía en totalidad a la idea pese a lo ocurrido esa misma tarde.

-Estoy seguro, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿Qué piensas Soka?

-Supongo que podremos intentarlo, además yo quiero que esta guerra termine y si estas completamente seguro con tu decisión creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo, cuenta conmigo – Soka permitio que Zuko se quedara, pero Katara seguía firme en su decisión.

-¿Cómo puedes permitirlo Soka?, o ya se te olvido todo los problemas que no ha causado Zuko? – La joven maestra permanecía aun ala defensiva.

-Katara piénsalo, tendremos otra oportunidad como esta no lo creo y te aseguro de que Zuko no nos traicionara, créeme – El Avatar, por esa pequeña ocasión Aang sonó tan decidió y seguro de si mismo, parecía haber tomado su puesto como el nuevo Avatar.

-Bien, te apoyo solo si estas completamente seguro, pero que quede claro que Zuko no es mi amigo, ni mi compañero y solo esta aquí para ayudarnos y nada mas hasta entonces el no es nada para mi entendido – Katara aun se oponía rotundamente ala idea, pero por lo menos acepto que Zuko estuviera con ellos.

* * *

Toph permanecía sentada a lado de Zuko, solo esperaba que este despertara, sabia que los chicos estaban hablando sobre el tema, si Zuko podía quedarse aquí con ellos, pero sabia que si no aceptaban ella seguiría estando con el pase lo que pase.

Toph no podía dejar de pensar en aquel momento en que recibió ese pequeño beso en su frente por parte se Zuko y que solo podía recordarlo como algo bello y especial.

-Zuko… no te mueras… por favor – Toph no podía contenerse podía sentir como la respiración de Zuko era baja y con esfuerzo.

Toph se acerco poco a poco a Zuko por que quería saber como era, quien era, saber porque un chico como el la había protegido, lentamente paso sus dedos por su barbilla, deslizándolos lentamente hasta su boca y nariz, comenzó a sentir que Zuko era un muchacho apuesto, llego a su ojo derecho pero al tocar la parte izquierda de su rostro pudo sentir una enorme cicatriz que cubría parte de su rostro y que esta solo le infligía dolor a Zuko, no del dolor físico, sino psicológico, esta marca lo había sentenciado a buscar al Avatar y lo había hecho sufrir saber que esa horrible marca la había hecho su propio padre, que dolor tan espantoso, lentamente retiro sus manos de su rostro y solo que estática has que Aang la llamo desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Toph – Aang llamo ala maestra tierra para decirle algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes muy bien que Zuko es nuestro enemigo y que ha intentado eliminarlos decenas de ocasiones y que eso no se olvida fácilmente.

-Lo se, pero, si tan solo le dieran una oportunidad entenderían por que lo defiendo – Toph estaba dispuesta por proteger a Zuko.

- estoy seguro de que es lo correcto.

-¿Qué? – Las palabras de Aang resonaron en los oídos de Toph que no podía creerlo.

-Si, Toph dejaremos que Zuko se quede aquí, con nosotros.

El rostro de Toph se lleno de alegría mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Aang por la buena noticia – Es genial, estoy segura de que hacen lo correcto.

-Bueno, yo lo estoy y creo que también Soka, pero Katara aun sigue un poco en desacuerdo pero por lo menos conseguí que Zuko se quedara aquí.

-Gracias – Toph volvió a la habitación donde se encontraba Zuko, estaba alegre de que los demás le habían permitido quedarse no podía esperar a que despertara.

La noche esta llegando a su fin y la luz del día se hizo presente, Zuko aun permanecía acostado en la cama. En ese momento abrió lentamente los ojos y solo podía ver el techo del cuarto, trato de moverse pero le era difícil y algo doloroso, pudo ver a una joven maestra tierra hincada junto a su cama, con su rostro recostado en la cama, Al parecer Toph había pasado la noche ahí mismo.

Zuko solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, alegre de tener a alguien que se preocupara por el, le daba una sensación de bienestar y de que era valiosa para esa persona algo que ya hace tiempo no sentía.

-Toph, Toph – Toph se desperto al oír esa voz tan familiar y pudo saber que se trataba de Zuko rápidamente se lanzo encima de el abrazándolo, con un salto que lo tiro nuevamente ala cama.

-Zuko despertaste, que bien – Toph resonaba de alegría por saber que Zuko se encontraba sano y salvo.

-Si… lo se es genial… pero podrías… quitarte, me lastimas – Toph se sonrojo al saber que estaba justo encima de Zuko, solo por la emoción no pudo pensar en que estaba sobre Zuko, rápidamente se alejo y se quedo de pie junto al el.

Al igual Zuko también se sonrojo por lo ocurrido – Espero que estés bien.

-Lo estoy gracias a ti, pero como pudiste hacer algo tan estupido – Toph solo le dio un golpe en el hombro no tan fuerte como los normales por que sabia que Zuko aun seguía débil.

-¿Era eso necesario? – Zuko lo decía mientras se sobaba el hombro.

-Si, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma, quieres.

-Te lo prometo.

-Hola, veo que despertaste – Zuko volteo la mirada y pudo ver a Aang parado junto ala puerta.

-Si – Zuko no sabia como reaccionar al hecho de que estuviera en ese lugar con ellos pero que tal vez no duraría para siempre, solo hasta que sanara completamente.

- ¿Ya lo sabe? – La pregunta de Aang hizo que Toph reaccionara.

-No, aun no.

- ¿Que debo saber? – Zuko permanecía inquieto y esperaba que no se tratara de una mala noticia.

- Que tu… deberías… quedarte con nosotros, con todos aquí, ¡Zuko ya eres parte del grupo! – Toph lo dijo con tanta alegría y entusiasmo, se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

Zuko no podía pensar, se sentía tan entusiasmado como Toph, pero convivir con los demás no sería cosa fácil, pero estaba seguro de que tendría alguien con quien estar aparte de Toph quien fue su único apoyo en estos últimos días.

-Gracias, no les fallare lo prometo – Zuko saludo al Avatar, dándole a entender que esta vez sabia lo que hacia y que ya no era la misma persona que conocieron aquella mañana en el polo sur.

Aang le devolvió el saludo amablemente – Lo se, espero que te recuperes pronto, por que ya sabes, necesito de un maestro del fuego control, no es así Toph –Aang solo mostró una gran sonrisa mientras lo decía.

-Claro, ten por seguro que te convertirás en un gran maestro.

Aang se marcho de la habitación, para dejar descansar a Zuko que aun permanecía débil.

-Toph… - Zuko llamo a la joven maestra tierra.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Descansa, yo estaré bien.

-Lo se, pero aun sigues débil, y me preocupo por que de por si lo eres – Toph reía mientras lo decía.

- No soy débil, te aseguro que soy mas fuerte que tu – Zuko no se dejaba vencer por los cometarios de Toph.

-En serio principito, tal vez sea mejor que me quede, no crees o quieres retarme.

-No vale la pena, te vencería – Zuko sonría mientras lo decía por que sabia que eso molestaría a Toph.

- No lo creo.

-Estoy seguro de que ganaría, pero por ahora sigo débil y no creo vencerte, parece que tendrás que cuidarme, no lo crees – Toph reacciono alas palabras de Zuko, tal vez siempre se llevaban la contraria y se contradecían pero era la forma de entenderse el uno al otro.

Zuko volvió a dormir y aunque no habían pasado unos minutos de haber despertado aun se sentía débil, pero con los días su situación mejoro, gracias a los cuidados que recibía, y mas aun que una maestra agua era su doctora, pero la relación entre Zuko y Katara aun seguía distante y fría.

* * *

Ya habían pasado una semana desde el incidente contra el Hombre Combustión y Zuko se encontraba listo para comenzar con el entrenamiento con Aang.

Era de mañana, habían decidió comenzar el entrenamiento al amanecer, Zuko había recuperado la mayoría de sus fuerzas y por fin se sentía una persona útil y que había elegido la decisión correcta aquella tarde del eclipse, y aunque su padre lo hubiera repudiado y que esto aun le dolía, pero sabia que había alguien orgulloso de su elección y que el aprecia mucho.

Aang y Zuko se habían marchado a un lugar lejos de donde se encontraban los demás, Aang aun se sentía un poco distante ala idea de aprender fuego control, desde lo sucedido con Katara, pero no había marcha atrás esta era la única manera de hacer frente a su destino y vencer al Señor del Fuego.

-Estas listo, Aang - Era la primera vez que Zuko era maestro o enseñaba el fuego control, lo cual le era extraño y mas por que su alumno era el Avatar y mas aun que lo había perseguido e intentado eliminar hacia varias ocasiones.

-Si, supongo – De igual forma era una nueva experiencia para Aang.

-De acuerdo, pero debes ser cuidadoso, el fuego control no es algo con lo que se deba jugar requiere de control y serenidad.

- Bien, serenidad y control y luego.

-Veamos, supongo que no sabes nada de fuego control, verdad.

-Algo así

-Bien necesito que concentres tu respiración e inhales y exhales fuertemente – Aang seguía a detalle las instrucciones de Zuko.

-De acuerdo ahora solo crea el fuego, deja que salga de ti – Aang intento crearlo, mas no pudo en cada intento fallo.

-Parece, que falta entrenamiento, supongo que no es fácil aprender algo que puede dañara a los que tienes cerca de ti.

-Es sencillo solo consta de respirar y transformarlo en fuego – Zuko intento crear fuego mas no pudo, al parecer su fuego control se había ido.

-Estas bien Zuko, supongo que son los nervios.

-Tal vez tengas razón – Zuko intento nuevamente mas no pudo crearlo.

* * *

Katara miraba a escondidas la situación, para asegurarse de que Zuko no intentara nada, al saber que Zuko no podía hacer fuego, se sintió tan aliviada ahora no solo Zuko ya no era una amenaza sino que tenia una excusa para echarlo del grupo y se alejara de ellos.

-¿Katara? – Una voz se dirigió ala sorprendida maestra agua.

-¿Qué?, yo solo vigilaba – Tratando de defenderse.

-Aun desconfías de Zuko, te lo he dicho el ha cambiado, lo se.

-Como puedes estar tan segura Toph, el solo es un mentiroso además parece que no están bueno como creía.

-¿A que te refieres?, Katara creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, te puedo demostrar que es una persona con sentimientos, tu misma lo viste cuando lucho contra el Hombre Combustión.

-Supongo, pero eso no demuestra nada – Katara se marcho molesta por ser la única que desconfiaba de Zuko, molesta por que los demás lo le creían.

-Esto es perfecto, ahora cuando por fin puedo hacer algo describo que no sirvo para nada – Zuko se sentía tan molesto por haber perdido sus poderes.

-Vamos Zuko, tal vez no sea para tanto, quizás sea momentáneo, recuerda que aun sigues un poco débil – Aang trataba de calmar a Zuko, de alguna forma sentía lastima por el, dejo todo por ayudar al Avatar y ahora es mas que una molestia.

- Pero y si no es eso, si solo soy una simple persona, no mas un maestro fuego, tal vez sea para siempre.

* * *

-Toph escucho las palabras provenir de Zuko, se sentía tan mal, Zuko ya no era mas un maestro fuego.

Ya era de noche, todos se encontraban reunidos para las malas noticias por parte de Zuko.

-Escuchen, debo decirles que… lo he perdido, mis habilidades, he dejado de ser un maestro fuego.

-Que gracioso, ahora que se supones estas de nuestro lado, pierdes misteriosamente tus poderes y para colmo solo ociadas más problemas de los que ya teníamos – Katara, solo se burlaba de Zuko.

-¡Katara! – Toph, trato de defender a Zuko por los constantes de Katara hacia Zuko.

-Déjala Toph, quisiera saber que piensa ella sobre mi, después de todo me lo merezco – Zuko solo esperaba que su corazón gritara de agonía sus sentimientos siempre han sido cambiantes, solo sabia que debía afrontarlo.

-Creo, que solo eres un estorbo, te haces la buena persona que cambio y que harás lo correcto esta vez, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que has tenido problemas para elegir entre lo correcto y tu beneficio, tu crees que me engallaras como aquella vez en Ba Sing Se, Pero al final veo que todo lo que dijiste solo eran mentiras y desde el principio intentaste atrapar a Aang.

-No, yo…, no sabia que pensar, saber que todo podría cambiar, que mi padre, mi nación, me aceptaría de nuevo, recuperar todo lo que había perdió.

-Bien, veo que tomaste la decisión correcta, sino por que estarías aquí, ¿no?, solo son mentiras y engaños y estoy harta de esto – Katara se marcho a su habitación, se sentía tan sola y sus sentimientos estaban por estallar, no sabia que pensar.

* * *

-Creo que solo soy un estorbo lo mejor será que me marche para no ocasionar mas problemas – Zuko se fue del lugar donde estaban y fue a su habitación para recoger sus cosas, mas solo podía pensar en que su destino le había fallado, salio de su habitación y solo pudo mirar la vista hacia la luna y se sentó junto al acantilado que daba con otra torre del templo.

Zuko solo podía pensar en la discusión con Katara y que tal vez lo mejor era marcharse del lugar.

-Zuko – Se escucho una tenue voz, muy familiar para Zuko.

Zuko volteo la cabeza y fijo su mirada en la joven de ojos cristalinos y cabello negro – Espero que no me odies por lo que voy a hacer.

Toph se sentó junto a Zuko para poder hablar con el – Lamento lo que te ocurrió, desearía que hubiera sido de otra forma, que nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, sin tantos problemas y para serte sincera siento que te hubiera conocido antes.

- Yo igual, Toph… ¿tú quieres que me quede?

Toph se sonrojo ante la pregunta y trato de responderla – Si, bueno…, creo que deberías quedarte para ayudar y aunque ya no seas un maestro fuego, deberías quedarte, quien mas que le príncipe de la Nación del Fuego de nuestro lado.

Zuko mostró una tenue sonrisa en su rostro – Te ¿gustaría acompañarme a buscar mi fuego control?

¿A que te refieres?, creo que estas divagando.

-Me refiero a buscar la fuente de todo fuego control, los dragones.

-¿Por que me lo pides?, no seria ir mejor con Aang para que ambos aprendan.

-Se lo diré mañana, pero por lo menos quería saber si tú me acompañarías.

-Claro, ya que al parecer no podrás tú solo – Toph arremetió con lo último.

Zuko volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie – Supongo que nunca cambiaras – Zuko se acerco a Toph y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-¿Por qué fue eso? – Toph aun estaba sorprendida.

-Por que eres muy importante para mi – Toph se volvió a sonrojar nuevamente.

* * *

Era de mañana y Zuko fue a ver a Aang para explicarle la situación.

- Estas seguro de que esto te ayudara – Aang aun se mostraba rezagado ala propuesta de Zuko.

- No del todo, pero mi en una ocasión mi tío me dijo que si necesitaba entender el significado del fuego control lo buscara ahí, en las ruinas de los guerreros del sol.

- Tal vez podamos encontrar como recuperar el fuego control que perdiste – Aang se entusiasmo y esperaba conocer esas ruinas.

Zuko y Aang se estaban preparando para partir en Appa, solo esperaban ha alguien mas.

- ¿A quien esperamos Zuko? – Aang estaba impaciente por partir.

- Ah…

Una maleta azul golpeo a Zuko en la cabeza, Soka y Katara estaban subiendo por la cola de Appa.

-Hola, no sabía que vendrían, ¿a ellos esperábamos Zuko? – Aang ya se disponía a despegar con todos.

- No exactamente.

- ¡Con que si!, se van sin mi, eh Zuko – Toph subió en Appa rápidamente, se acaezco a Zuko y lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar – Espero una buena respuesta del por que se olvidaban de mi.

-Espera Toph… te estábamos esperando, no es necesario… - Toph soltó Zuko del cuello y se sentó a su lado.

- Por que siempre es lo mismo, no es necesario el uso de violencia – Zuko aun se tallaba el cuello.

- No importa.

-Aang podemos irnos – El comentario de Sokka recordó lo que debían hacer.

- Creí que solo vendríamos Aang…

-Pues no, como veras todos vamos Zuko, o no te parece – Katara respondió fríamente y clavo la mirada en Zuko.

- Bien, yip, yip, vamos Appa – Appa despego y partieron rumbo a las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los maestros fuego.

- ¿Y que se supone que buscamos?, ¿Cómo hacer tonto control? – Sokka se reía de las tonterías que decía y las indirectas hacia Zuko.

Zuko solo frunció el seño, molesto por las tonterías que decía Sokka y que le molestaban – Bien, es suficiente.

Esta bien, me calmo, pero deben admitirlo es genial – Sokka volvió a reírse una ves mas.

- Ahora Zuko si aprendo fuego control me ensayarías esa técnica que usaste para vencer al Hombre Combustión.

-¿Cuál técnica?, no recuerdo alguna.

- Bromeas ¿no?, esa donde salían destellos eléctricos.

- No, podré ensayártela.

-¿Por qué?, si es por que no puedes hacer fuego control no importa – A Aang le intrigaba por que Zuko no quería ensayarle dicha técnica.

- No es eso, créeme, es solo que no recuerdo como la hize, es por eso, no tengo idea del como salieron esos relámpagos ni nada, además yo solo se controlar el fuego, no puedo ni siquiera crear relámpagos o fuego azul.

- Oh, ya veo.

- ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada? – Aunque Toph no lo había visto, en aquella ocasión pudo sentir como Zuko se movía rápidamente y lo que los demás le habían dicho.

- Tal vez sea por eso que no puedes hacer fuego control – El comentario de Katara sorprendió a Zuko.

- Tal vez…

* * *

Espero les aya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y criticas.

Me despido hata mi proximo capitulo.

* * *


	6. La antigua ciudad

Avatar la leyenda de Aang o me pertenece solo hago esto para entretenerme a mi y los lectores

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza pero le prometo recompersarlos

* * *

Una Vida Llena de Sorpresas…

Capitulo VI

Habían partido desde el templo hacia unas cuantas horas y el aburrimiento era agobiante.

-Pensé que esto seria más rápido.

-No te preocupes Zuko pronto llegaremos, además piénsalo visitaremos ruinas antiguas y tal vez aprendamos fuego control.

-¿Su alteza esta molesto?

-No me digas así, es fastidioso.

-Tranquila Katara, Zuko solo esta irritado por que no hay sirvientes cerca que lo mimen, no es verdad – Soka solo se echo a reír después de lo que dijo.

La cara de Zuko demostró lo molesto que estaba y lo poco feliz que se sentía, Zuko se cruzo de brazos y alejo la mirada de los hermanos.

-¡Llegamos!

Todos escucharon el grito de Aang, emocionado por que se encontraban volando sobre las antiguas ruinas de los Guerreros del Sol.

-No creen que son hermosas, para ser de maestros fuego, ¿no? – Katara fijo la mirada en Zuko quien se percato de ello y solo se coloco la mano en la cara tratando olvidar todo.

-Están bello, nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan asombroso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Toph que obviamente se había burlado del hecho de que ella no pudiera ver.

Los chicos aterrizaron en un pequeño claro situado ala entrada de la antigua ciudad.

-Bien creo que podemos empezar – Aang sonaba entusiasmado por la idea de visitar aquellas ruinas.

-Appa, Momo esperen aquí ya regresamos – Katara se despedía ambos.

Todos entraron en la ciudad y pudieron ver aun se encontraba en buen estado pese a los largos siglos que había permanecido deshabitada.

Todos llegaron a una plaza central ubicada ala estrada de la antigua ciudad.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos buscar exactamente? – La pregunta de Aang hizo recobrar el sentido del por que estaban ahí.

-No lo se, tal ves si llegamos ala punta de esa pirámide los averiguaremos – Zuko señalo la gran pirámide que se alzaba en lo alto y podía verse ala distancia.

-Muy bien entonces vamos – Aang salio corriendo en dirección ala pirámide.

-Espera Aang no te vallas…, perfecto ahora solo falta que se meta en problemas – Katara sabia que Aang era el mejor si se trataba de meterse en problemas,

-No se tu pero no creo que "alguien" lo vea por aquí.

-Supongo, pero recuerdas el templo aire del sur no había nadie y casi nos manda a volar de la montaña.

-Tal ves tengas razón lo mejor será alcanzarlo, lo mas seguro es que directo ala pirámide – Sokka se puso en marcha.

Todos comenzaron a caminar y Sokka pasó a lado de Zuko seguido por Katara que se detuvo a su lado.

-Te estoy vigilando, puede que hallas ganado la confianza de Toph y que cambiaste pero solo ten cuidado con lo que haces – Katara siguió su camino detrás de Sokka.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara, yo tuve los mismos problemas con ella cunado me uní al grupo.

-Gracias, supongo que de no ser por ti no se donde estaría ahora.

* * *

-Bien, bien sigamos, ¡quien sabe donde estará metido Aang en estos momentos – Toph dio una pequeña risa y continuo caminado junto a Zuko por todo el trayecto.

Aang continuaba directo ala pirámide pero había aminorado el paso y solo estaba caminado, de pronto una cuerda lo hizo tambalearse y rápidamente un enorme agujero se apareció en el suelo debajo de el, Aang cayo al profundo hueco, rápidamente tomo su planeador y voló fuera de este, al salir toco el suelo aliviado.

Aang tomo aire y comenzó a ver como su mano hundía una baldosa del suelo, de pronto una serie de flechas salieron disparadas de ambos lados del muro directo hacia el, Aang creo una esfera de aire que desvió a todas la flechas, finalmente se sintió aliviado y solo para empeorar todo y ver que una enorme roca se venia justo en frente de el.

-¡Oh rayos!, es que no pueden dejarme siquiera respirar – Aang salio corriendo a toda prisa en dirección de donde venia.

* * *

-Chicos, no se si soy yo pero puedo sentir que como si hubiera algo grande dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué tan grande?

-Así de grande Sokka – Katara señalo una enorme roca que venia directo hacia ellos.

-¿Ese no es Aang? – Pregunto Zuko

-¡Si!, ves te lo dije solo problemas – Todos salieron corriendo escapando de la enorme roca que se venia justo encima de ellos.

-Alguien tiene que dar una explicación.

-Sokka cállate y solo dedícate a correr – Katara lo miro con enojo rápidamente y continuaron corriendo hasta una desviación de tres caminos.

-¡Derecha!

-¡Izquierda!

* * *

-Sokka y Katara tomaron el camino de la izquierda y Zuko y Toph continuaron por el de la derecha, nadie pensaba en irse por en medio por que justo ahí se dirigía la enorme piedra con Aang justo delante de ella. Aang continúo corriendo por el camino de en medio y parecía no detenerse.

-Parece que estamos a salvo.

-Creí que esa cosa me aplastaría.

-¿Pero?... ¿y Zuko y Toph?

-No lo se, parece que tomaron el otro camino.

-Genial Katara, ahora nos dividimos y no solo eso debemos encontrar a Aang y esperar que no le alla pasado nada.

-Será mejor comenzar a buscarlos.

Sokka y Katara comenzaron a buscar a los demás por la ciudad pero no había pistas de ellos.

-¿Dónde podrán estar?

-No lo se, deberíamos regresar ala entrada de la ciudad, tal ves allí se encuentre Aang, parece que la roca lo seguía después de separarnos.

-Tienes razón, será mejor comenzar desde el principio.

-Espero que Toph este bien me preocupa que se alla ido sola con Zuko.

-No ay de que preocuparse después de todo Toph es ¡fuerteeeeeee!

-Sokka estas bien.

-Si, solo baje para contemplar mejor el lugar, por supuesto que no estoy bien, Katara ayúdame no me alegra la idea de caer por un precipicio.

-Espera – Katara creo un suelo de hielo entre Sokka y el precipicio.

Momentos después Sokka estaba sano y salvo fuera de aquel lugar – Nunca me sentia tan bien de estar en tierra.

-Me pregunto como paso esto

-¿A que te refieres Katara?

-Esto es una trampa, no creo que sea algo común, debe de haber alguien escondido aquí, que nos quiere lejos del lugar.

* * *

Zuko y Toph habían logrado escapar de una muerte casi segura tomando el camino de la derecha.

-Por fin termino.

-Si.

-Espero que los demás estén bien, tenemos que encontrarlos Toph.

Toph se puso de pie después de perder sus energías tratando de huir de aquella enorme roca – Muy bien – Comenzaron a caminar pero de pronto escucharon un fuerte sonido que provenía justo en frente de ellos.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?

-Parece como si fuera.

-¡Agua!

-Exacto como si fuera agua Zuko.

-No, no me refiero a eso una enorme ola a toda velocidad viene directo hacia aquí, debemos huir.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien.

-Como puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente.

-Tu solo observa – Toph levanto una enorme roca que sobrepasaba el nivel del agua en la cual estarían a salvo – El agua choco con intensidad, pero siguió su camino y pronto comenzó a calmarse de poco a poco el nivel del agua empezó a disminuir.

-Me alegra que seas una maestra tierra.

-Lo mismo digo.

Toph volvió a dejar la roca que levanto en su lugar - Ahora, ¿a quien debemos buscar primero?

-Tal vez a Sokka y Katara.

-No lo se, es que Katara…

-Perdón, olvide que Katara…

-Bueno no importa, después de todo en algún momento tendremos que encontrarla.

Zuko y Toph continuaron su camino buscando a los demás paso una media hora antes de toparse con algo.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Es una puerta.

-¿Y?, solo es una puerta.

-Pero, no cualquier puerta esta tiene grabada a un dragón.

-Si tanto te interesa solo déjamelo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Toph se acerco ala enorme puerta y con un rápido movimiento logro abrirla con facilidad.

-Ves cosa sencilla.

Toph y Zuko entraron en lo que parecía ser una enorme bóveda cubierta por murales referentes a dragones, fuego y lo que parecía ser guerreros del sol.

-Esto ¿Qué es?

-No lo se pero si tu me lo dices lo sabré como puedo ver tan bien.

-Oh, lo perdón lo olvide, es solo que…

-Na, solo olvídalo, ¿ahora me dices donde estamos?

-Parece una cámara o algo así, no estoy seguro, solo veo murales recubriendo las paredes con imágenes de dragones y fuego.

-Bien si no hay nada sugiero irnos.

-Supongo.

De pronto la enorme puerta se cerro de golpe bloqueando la salida – ¿Ahora que?

-¿No lo se?, la puerta se cerro de repente, no veo nada todo esta completamente oscuro.

-O que horrible.

-Lo siento.

De pronto una serie de rugidos se escucharon provenir desde el suelo – ¿Que fue eso? – el suelo comenzó a abrirse y el rugido aumentaba de volumen.

-Pregunte que ¿Qué fue eso?

-Te dije que no veo nada por la oscuridad, además sea lo que sea no creo que sea bueno.

-Genial y justo ahora tenias que quedarte sin poderes, deseas algo mas no se que yo también los pierda.

-Hey, no es mi culpa, además todo lo que haces es quejarte.

-Por lo menos soy útil para algo, no como cierta persona que conozco.

Zuko frunció el rostro molesto – Si por lo menos yo no me paso todo el día quejándome y molestando a los demás.

-Quieres pelea pues ya la tienes.

El rugido se escucho con más fuerza que nunca y Zuko volteo la cabeza hacia de donde se dirigía el sonido, una enorme llamarada salio del suelo e hizo que Zuko cayera al suelo espantado, un enorme dragón rojo salio del lugar y no parecía amigable - ¿Qué pasa?

-Un enorme dragón rojo esta justo frente a nosotros y parece molesto.

-Ah eso – Toph rápidamente Toph abrazo a Zuko gritando – Esto es malo muy malo Zuko haz algo – Y yo que puedo hacer recuerdas no tengo poderes, se supone que tu aun tienes los tuyos.

El enorme dragón se acerco desafiante ante Zuko Y Toph tirados en el suelo - ¿Qué tan cerca esta? – muy cerca – respondió Zuko, alo que pudieron sentir el calor del aire que respiraba el dragón en sus cuerpos, entonces el dragón lamió a ambos fuertemente.

-¿Por qué siento como si Appa estuviera aquí?

-Por lo menos estamos vivos, no.

El dragón de pronto se encogió de tamaño parecido al de Momo pero un poco mas grande, luego se acerco primero a Toph y la volvió a lamer la cara y después a Zuko donde se quedo sobre su hombro descansando.

-¿Ahora siento que fue Momo quien nos lamió?

-Algo así, por lo menos ya no debes preocuparte por nada, el enorme dragón de alguna forma se volvió pequeño como Momo.

-Será mejor salir de aquí.

-Tienes razón, solo debo abrir la puerta.

En ese momento la puerta maciza de roca se abrió inesperadamente con un grupo de personas detrás de ella.

-Veo que han enfrentado al Maestro.

-¿Maestro?, ¿Cuál Maestro?

-El que tienes sobre tus hombros, claro esta.

-¿Pero como?, entonces todo solo fue…

-Tus respuestas la encontraras mas adelante, debes seguir tu camino hacia la cumbre de la pirámide.

-Zuko y Toph siguieron su camino con el "pequeño" dragón junto a ellos.

-Eso fue extraño.

-Tal ves pero creo que sabían quienes éramos.

-Toph.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que tuviste mucho miedo ahí dentro ¿no es así?

-No estaba asustada.

-Claro.

-Bien, solo un poco.

Zuko dio una pequeña carcajada y siguieron su camino hacia lo alto de la pirámide.

* * *

Aang, acaba de reponerse del desmayo causado por la enorme roca cuando esta lo envió a volar chocando contra una torre de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás? –Tomo su planeador y despego desde donde se encontraba y pudo distinguir dos siluetas caminado en la ciudad.

-¡Katara!, ¡Sokka!

-Mira Sokka es Aang.

-Lo veo, hey Aang estamos aquí.

Aang aterrizo frente a ellos – Hola, ¿Cómo están? , ah y perdón por lo de la roca.

-Gracias, fue divertido ser perseguidos por una roca gigante que seguramente nos mataría.

-Vamos Sokka por lo menos te divertiste, ¿No?

-No importa por ahora debemos encontrar a Toph y Zuko lo antes posible.

-Muy bien Katara, sujétense – Aang tomo de nuevo su planeador y despego pero esta ves llevaba un peso extra, Sokka y Katara trataban de mantenerse sujetos al planeador de Aang, pero era difícil.

-Creo que debimos traer a Appa.

-Pero esto es mas divertido, ¿no? Sokka.

-Solo tu lo ves divertido.

Continuaron volando hasta poder ver a Zuko y Toph en el camino principal que se dirigía hacia la pirámide.

-¡Hola chicos! – Aang paso rápidamente sobrevolado sobre Zuko y Toph y dando una vuelta de carro que hizo que Sokka se resbalara y cayera hacia el suelo – Lo siento Sokka – Aang giro nuevamente y alcanzo a atrapar a Sokka pero no pudo mantener el control y fue directo hacia donde estaban Zuko y Toph.

-¡Espera!, ¡Aang!

Aang embistió de lleno a Zuko y Toph y se los llevo directo hasta que aterrizaron de golpe en el suelo, lo cual no fue muy placentero.

Al recobrar la conciencia, todos se pusieron de pie y le recriminaron a Aang su actitud y descuido especialmente Sokka y Zuko.

-Aang ten mas cuidado casi me matas ahí arriba.

-No entiendo como puedes ser el Avatar.

-Tranquilos solo fue un accidente – Katara trataba de calmar a Sokka y Zuko.

El pequeño dragón se acerco volando hacia Zuko volvió a colocarse encima de el pero esta ves sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunto Katara

-Es un dragón que nos encontramos

-Nunca había visto ninguno antes – Menciono Sokka.

-Yo tampoco.

-Y como lo llamaras, Zuko.

-¿Por qué tengo que ponerle un nombre?

-Parece que te tiene confianza, no es así.

-Supongo Aang, ya se, llamara: Roku.

¿Roku?, ¿Como el anterior Avatar?

-Si, Por que el Avatar Roku era mi bisabuelo…

* * *

Por fin despues de un rato les traigo la continuación esro les guste

Dejen su reviews para saber sus opiniones y critica.

Proximanete los nuevos capitulo, espero publicar por lo menos dos mas el lunes, hasta entoces nos vemos.

* * *


	7. Guerreros del Sol

Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece solo a sus respectivos dueños.

Fic hecho por pura diversión

Espero lo disfruten

o00o

Una vida llena de sorpresas…

Capitulo VII

-El avatar y sus amigos acaban de entrar ala segunda mitad de la ciudad.

-Debemos comprobar que tan leales y firmes son.

-Pero, el dragón que dejamos para acabar con dos de ellos no funciono, incluso se les unió.

-Lo se, tal parece que sus corazones y ascendencia fue bien juzgada, no así la de sus compañeros.

-Bien, ¿debemos continuar con el plan original?

-Solo eviten dañar al chico y la chica que fueron juzgados por el dragón.

-Entendido.

o00o

Los chicos seguían caminando por el camino que se dirigía ala pirámide en medio de la enorme ciudad.

-¿Espera, entonces el avatar Roku fue tu bisabuelo?

-Si, es extraño, yo también me sorprendí ante la noticia, pero lo mas extraño de todo fue que saber que mis dos bisabuelos habían comenzado todo esto.

Aang seguía impresionado y anonadado con la noticia, saber que su vida pasada y Zuko tenían mucho en común, tal vez por eso el destino era así, tal vez por eso todo esto estaba ocurriendo.

-Entonces nos estas diciendo que tu bisabuelo era el avatar Roku, quien lo diría Zuko tiene un pariente bueno.

-Deja de burlarte Sokka.

-Cálmate Toph, solo bromeaba no es para tanto.

-Después de todo parece que también había gente buena en la nación del fuego – El comentario de Katara hizo molestar a Zuko pero no por ofenderlo a el, sino que ofendía a su tío y a su madre, pero decidió guardárselo para no provocar mas problemas.

-Bueno esta fue una plática interesante, pero creo que debemos ser más rápidos y llegar pronto ala cumbre de la pirámide.

-Cálmate Aang, ni que nos estuvieran persiguiendo o a punto de matar.

De pronto una enorme explosión se hizo presente y de la nada salieron una serie de guerreros, los llamados guerreros del sol, comenzaron su ataque contra todos.

-La próxima vez Toph, guárdate tus comentarios.

-Yo no tengo la culpa Aang.

-¡Solo corran! – Se escucho el grito proveniente de Sokka que se encontraba a cierta distancia de ellos, ya que había recorrido una buena distancia en pocos segundos

-¡¿Cómo llegaste allá tan rápido?! – Aang, Zuko y Katara gritaron al unísono.

Los maestros fuego continuaron su ataque y los demás se dispusieron a huir una ves mas, Zuko tomo la mano de Toph para ayudarla a correr.

-¿Zuko que pasa?, siento que varias personas se acercan a nosotros.

-Nada, solo unos maestros fuego nos persiguen.

-Genial mas problemas.

De pronto otros maestro fuego aparecieron del lado contrario y ahora venían de ambos extremos del camino directo hacia el grupo.

-Estos es malo.

-Deja de quejarte Sokka.

-No quería hacerles daño pero parece que debemos enfrentarlos.

-Estas seguro Aang.

-Si Katara, pero procura no dañarles.

Los guerreros lanzaron una enorme bola de fuego directo contra Aang, Katara y Sokka, Aang levanto un enorme y grueso muro de roca del suelo para protegerse del ataque, la gigantesca esfera choco contra el muro de roca y ambos desaparecieron en una explosión, entonces una gruesa capa de humo cubrió el lugar y los guerreros del sol solo pudieron observar unos tentáculos de agua que los tomaban y después congelaba contra las paredes del lugar, también un boomerang salio disparado y dejo desmayados a unos cuantos, para terminar Aang enterró a los últimos maestros fuego que quedaban.

-Parece que eran todos.

-Yo no diría eso – Sokka señalaba hacia el otro extremo, se habían olvidado del primer grupo de maestros fuego, al parecer Zuko y Toph se estaban preparando para enfrentarlos, Zuko tomo sus espadas y Toph levanto una roca del suelo para atacar, pero los maestros fuego cruzaron de largo y se dirigieron directo hacia los demás.

-¿Pero que?

-¿Qué paso Zuko? – ciento que pasaron de largo.

-Eso hicieron, que extraño, van directo hacia Aang y los otros.

-¿Por que no nos atacaron?

-No lo se.

-Evitaron a Zuko y Toph, ¿Por qué?

-Aang, mejor pelea ahora y pregunta después quieres.

Los guerreros del sol continuaron su ataque directo contra Aang y los demás, por alguna razón habían evadido a Zuko y Toph y nadie sabia el por que.

-Será mejor ayudarlos, vamos Toph.

-Si

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado.

-¿Qué? – Zuko y Toph se preguntaron quien les había dirigido la palabra y se detuvieron al instante, un hombre de edad mayor alrededor de los 50s los tomo de los hombros y creo una esfera de fuego alrededor de ambos con la que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Sokka pudo ver como el hombre extraño se había llevado a ambos repentinamente y sin dejar huella de donde podrían estar.

-Chicos.

-¿Qué quieres Sokka?, deja de hablar y ayuda.

-Pero es que.

-Yo y Aang no podemos solos, hablamos luego.

-Bien.

Al finalizar los últimos guerreros que quedaban estaban inconcientes por los ataques o atrapados en hielo o rocas.

-Bien parece que eran todos, ¿pero por que ni Zuko y Toph nos ayudaron?

-Eso quería decirles, Zuko y Toph fueron atrapados por los maestros fuego.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Sokka?

- Lo hice pero me dijiste que mejor te ayudara.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde estarán? – Sokka y Katara quedaron pensativos sin llegar a una respuesta.

o00o

-¡Suéltenme!, ya verán los acabare ahora mismo cobardes.

-Es muy chillona, me sorprende que el dragón la allá juzgado para bien.

-¿Quién demonios son?, ¿que pasa?, ¡respondan!

-Silencio, joven príncipe.

-¿Cómo?

-No es necesario una explicación.

-Por ahora estarán aquí y será mejor que no hagan ningún problema.

-¡¿Y Roku?! , ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-¿Roku?, ah, te refieres al "Guía".

-¿Cual Guía?, es mi dragón.

-No lo es, solo los juzgaría para saber si son dignos de continuar para ser evaluados por los maestros.

-¿Los maestro?

Se escucho que una puerta se cerraba sin más y Zuko y Toph se encontraban ahora atrapados por unos desconocidos sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-Parecían ser Guerreros del Sol, los mismos que nos atacaron antes.

-¿Por qué no evitaron?

-No lo se, pero parece que tiene que ver con nuestro encuentro con Roku.

-Me sorprendes.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Después de todo lo que paso, lo sigues llamando Roku.

-Si, pero no se por que, pero parece que es especial, además se podía convertir en un enorme dragón y pasar a uno pequeño.

-Si, yo igual sentí que era especial.

-Toph, tenemos que salir de aquí no hay tiempo, debemos encontrar a los demás

Zuko consiguió desatarse las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas y después las de sus pies, se levanto rápidamente y visualizo el lugar, solo era una habitación de madera, no había nada con que salir salvo un pequeño tragaluz en el techo.

-Vamos Toph levántate, necesito tu ayuda.

-Zuko, yo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No veo nada, estoy completamente ciega, tal vez pueda actuar tan natural que mi ceguera ya no se nota pero sino estoy sobre un suelo de tierra o metal soy inútil, ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada.

-Yo, lo lamento, no quería.

-No importa, de hecho me alga que piensen que no soy ciega me hace sentir bien y que recibo el mismo traro que los demás – Toph seco unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos y procuro no llorar y menos si Zuko estaba ahí, por que el le había prometido que no quería verla llorar otra vez.

Zuko se acerco a ella y la abrazo para hacerla sentir cómoda y evitar que se sintiera sola e inútil – Toph, no llores, sabes que no puedo soportar ver a alguien sufrir.

-Lo siento es solo que, no pude controlarme.

-Si te hace sentir mejor yo no creo que seas inútil, por que nunca había conocido a una chica capaz de patear traseros como tu, tan tenaz y decidida pese a todos los problemas que enfrentaste y las limitaciones en tu camino, pienso que eres única y que yo siempre estaré aquí para contigo.

-Gracias… Zuko – Toph quedo plenamente dormida recostada contra Zuko y durmió tranquilamente, Zuko al igual se dejo invadir por el sueño y también se quedo atrapado por el sueño en aquella celda.

o00o

-En verdad crees que fue lo correcto.

-Si, lo mejor será discutir esto de forma mas apropiada.

-Pero el "Guía" los juzgo de buena forma, eso no había pasado desde hace 33 años.

-Lo se.

-La última persona que fue bendecida con el conocimiento de los maestros.

-Si, dejaremos que pase unas cuantas horas ahí, después serán llevados ante los maestros.

Un estallido se hizo presente en el lugar y varios maestros fuego salieron despedidos del lugar del humo se podían ver como trataban de enfrentar al problema que este no seria fácil de vencer.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¡Es es el Avatar!

-Ambos maestros quedaron perplejos ante la imagen que visualizaban tal vez a quien esperaban seria lo mas predecible pero también les resultaba extraño.

* * *

_En el sigiente capitulo esperen un gran Toko_

_Perdon por la tardanza pero me quede corto de ideas, pero ya volvi y espero les alla gustado._

_Dejen sus comentarios para ayudarme en como estoy llevando esta historia._

Si lo se este capitulo estubo un poco corto pero asi lo quize para dejarlo con mas emoción.

_Y tienes razón_ **zanavalu **_Katara esta un poco amargada pero pronto cambiara.  
_


	8. Los Maestros

Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, fic hecho por mera diversión.

* * *

Una vida llena de sorpresas…

Capitulo VIII

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que Zuko y Toph fueran raptados por los Guerreros del Sol, Aang y los demás continúan buscándolos.

-Esto apesta, hemos buscado durante horas y no sabemos nada de nada.

-Sokka ya te dije que dejaras de quejarte.

-Cálmate Katara, seguro los encontramos – Aang trataba de calmar la situación que parecía no mejorar.

En ese momento escucharon como si se tratara de un derrumbe y una gran nube de polvo salio en el horizonte, rápidamente fueron a investigar de que se trataba.

o00o

-¡Es el Avatar!

-No, no es, no me va a creer pero se trata del dragón guía.

-¿Cómo?, es imposible.

Un enorme dragón rojo surgió y ataco a todos los guerreros que ahí se encontraban, trataron de contenerlo mas no pudieron, por que se les tenia prohibido atacarlos.

-¿Qué busca?, ¿Por qué tan de repente sucede algo como esto?

El dragón siguió su curso y llego ala celda donde se encontraban Zuko y Toph atrapados, embistió con fuerza la pared de rocas para destruirla y parecía no detenerse, todos se preguntaban por que hacia esto.

o00o

Zuko y Toph continuaban encerrados en la celda y no sabían que hacer, pero por lo menos ni uno ni el otro estaban solos, tenían a alguien a su lado.

Zuko despertó de golpe por el movimiento y el ruido - ¡Toph!, despierta.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha

-Ah – Toph agudizo sus oídos y percato que se trataba de algo grande, algo que golpeaba la entrada del lugar.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo se, puedo oír que es algo grande pero hasta ahí, no puedo sentir nada debido al suelo de madera.

-Será mejor tratar de escapar de aquí.

En ese momento una explosión se hizo presente en el lugar, escombros salieron dispersos por el lugar, Zuko protegió a Toph para que no le pasara nada, a quien vio era tal vez lo que menos podía esperar, se trataba de su dragón, se sentía confundido por lo ocurrido Roku había venido a rescatarlos.

-Toph, vamos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa Zuko?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Pero estamos encerrados.

-Ya no, Roku vino por nosotros

-¿Roku?, el dragón.

-Si

Zuko tomo a Toph de la mano y la levanto ambos salieron corriendo y llegaron a donde se encontraba Roku, este agacho la cabeza y ambos subieron a el, Toph aun seguía asustada por que seguía sin ver que pasaba así que se agarro fuertemente del brazo de Zuko para no caer.

-Sujétate – Toph escucho las palabras de Zuko, y se agarro lo mas fuerte que podía de su brazo.

-Vamos Roku – El dragón despego y salieron volando por los aires desde ahí se podía ver a plenitud toda la ciudad.

Zuko noto que Toph se estaba agarrando con fuerza de su brazo para no caerse.

-Cálmate, no es necesario que te sujetes tan fuerte.

Toph se sonrojo y se tranquilizo un poco – ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Buscar a los demás, deben de habernos visto desde abajo.

Zuko comenzó a buscar con la vista algún rastro de Aang, Katara o Sokka, pronto los pudo divisar, encontró a Katara y Sokka cerca de la explosión y pudo ver a lo lejos a Aang despegando con Appa y Momo, descendió a donde se encontraban Katara y Sokka.

-Ey, chicos – Katara y Sokka se sorprendieron al ver al gran dragón, pero después notaron que encima de el se encontraban Zuko y Toph.

-¿Zuko?, pensé que los habían capturado esos maestros fuego – Roku aterrizo en el suelo y Zuko bajo y ayudo a Toph a bajar.

-Tranquilo Sokka, si, nos atraparon y nos habían encerrado justo debajo de aquí en una celda especial.

-Pero ¿y el dragón? –Sokka señalo al instante a Roku con una mirada de susto.

-El es Roku.

-Pero si Roku era un pequeño dragón no mas grande que Momo.

-Ya te dije que calmaras Sokka, ustedes no lo vieron pero Roku puede cambiar de tamaño.

Sokka seguía sin entender y todo esto lo estaba confundiendo aun mas.

-Mira lo importante es que están bien Sokka y al igual me asombra el dragón.

-Si, claro Katara pero es un dragón nunca antes habíamos visto uno, es mas no sabia que podían cambiar de tamaño – Nada parecía tranquilizar a Sokka, Toph molesta por tanto alboroto de este, Levando una roca enfrente de el que lo noqueo y dejo desmayado rápidamente.

-Gracias Toph.

-No hay por que Zuko, además ya me estaba volviendo loca.

Aang aterrizo con Appa y al igual se sorprendió de ver a un dragón - ¿Eso es un dragón?

-Si y te advierto que no quiero escándalos o te pasara lo mismo que a Sokka.

-De acuerdo no es necesario una amenaza, ¿pero como escaparon?

-Bueno todo fue gracias a Roku.

-Roku, tu dragón, ¿es ese?

-Si, puede hacerse tanto grande como pequeño, solo que ustedes lo vieron en su forma pequeña.

-Vaya sorprendente Zuko, quien diría que tendrías un dragón tan asombroso.

-Si, ni yo me lo creo pero lo mas importante es que escapamos y ahora sabemos que los Guerreros del Sol aun no están extintos, será mejor salir de aquí.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

En un extraño movimiento Roku se acerco a Zuko y fijo sus ojos, Zuko también se quedo mirando los grandes ojos del animal y sintió que le quería decir.

-No, debemos continuar, aun no nos han juzgado los maestros.

-Pero si los maestros a los que se referían tal vez se trataban de los mimos guerreros.

-No, no son ellos.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Créeme.

Roku se envolvió en fuego y cambio de tamaño, ahora era el mismo que Aang y los demás habían conocido.

-Ven, se los dije – Nuevamente Roku se acomodo en los hombros de Zuko, Sokka despertó y se volvió a desmayar por no ver a Roku como un gran dragón sino como uno pequeño.

-Parece que aun no se acostumbra.

-Déjalo, algún día lo hará, además es divertido que se asuste – Toph solo sonrió y Aang y Katara levantaron una ceja en forma de desaprobación, Zuko solo mostró una leve sonrisa.

o00o

-¿Esto que significa?

-¿Qué los maestro quieren que les guiemos a ellos?

-¿Estas seguro?

-No encuentro otra explicación, el Guía les ayudo a escapar, por algún motivo quieren que les ayudemos.

-Esto no sucedía desde hace mucho.

-Si, el último hombre en encarar a los maestros fue, Iroh, el antiguo general de la nación del Fuego.

o00o

-¿Y bien hacia donde debemos ir?

-Directo ala pirámide – Todos se encontraban encima de Appa y volaban directo ala pirámide central en medio de la ciudad, aterrizaron justo en la cima de la misma y todos bajaron, Sokka se había repuesto de shock.

-¿Y bien ahora que?

-No lo se.

Un muro de fuego se levanto y de entre las llamas salieron los guerreros del sol.

-Más, ¿creí que habíamos vencido a todos?

-Parece que no.

-Calma, no hemos venido para atacarlos.

-Entonces ¿como se llama a lo que hicieron antes?

-Tranquilo Sokka.

-¿Pero?

-Zuko tiene razón todos debemos tranquilizarnos – Aang una vez mas calmo a todos para no provocar mas problemas.

-Verán, si antes los atacamos era por que no queríamos intrusos en la ciudad, sabrán que aquí se encuentran los maestros y ellos no permiten que nadie se acerque a ellos, salvo algunas excepciones, no nos malinterpreten, ya que la ultima vez que un maestro fuego toco este lugar fue hace ya varias décadas.

-¿Pero antes de eso?

-Yo y Toph habíamos conocido a Roku y ustedes mencionaron que el nos había juzgado y que todo estaba bien.

-Si, por eso no los atacamos y los llevamos con nosotros, como sabrán Roku no es un dragón ordinario, sus poderes son inmensos y el se encarga de ver el corazón de la gente, ahora mismo solo Tu y esa chica tienen permitido ver directamente a los maestros, si los encerramos es por que creíamos que los Maestros nos estaban probando.

-¿Entonces que significa que podamos ver a los maestros?

-Síganme, pero solo ustedes dos, los demás deben esperar aquí.

El que parecía ser el líder de los guerreros abrió una entrada secreta en el suelo y se podían ver una serie de escalones que iban directo hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en esto?

-Si lo que quieren es saber la verdad síganme.

A Zuko y Toph no les quedaba de otra y siguieron al Maestro Fuego, Roku aun seguía en los hombros de Zuko y estaba atento ante cualquier cosa. Ya se encontraban unos cuantos metros dentro de la pirámide cuando el Guerreo menciono algo.

-¿Quién eres exactamente?

-Soy el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, o lo era.

-Ya veo ¿y tu?

-Soy la única hija de la familia Bei Fong y una maestra tierra.

-Eso pensé.

-Si lo sabía ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Cálmese joven príncipe, solo quería escucharlo de ustedes mismos.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Hacia donde vamos?

-Ya lo vera.

Zuko aun mostraba desconfianza y Toph no esta segura de lo que hacían, no sabían que les deparaba.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-Diga

-¿Cómo es posible que haya dragones si se supone que estaban extintos, que el general Iroh fue el ultimo que se enfrento a un dragón y lo mato?

-Iroh, el mintió, Iroh fue el ultimo en enfrentarlos es cierto, mas nunca los mato.

-Entonces mi tío nunca mato al último dragón.

-Ya veo, así que tu eres su sobrino, me sorprende que alguien como el pudiera tener una familia tan destructiva.

En ese momento llegaron a una habitación iluminada por antorchas d fuego, no sabían donde se encontraban o que tanto habían descendido dentro de la pirámide.

-Aquí es.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ya lo verán.

El Guerrero del Sol hizo sonar un enorme tambor que estremeció el lugar de pronto se escucho un rugido muy similar al de aquella vez que habían quedado encerrados en la caverna cuando conocieron a Roku.

¿Qué esta pasando?

-Ahora serán juzgados y sabrán por que serán bendecidos por los maestros.

-¿Cómo? – Toph se puso en posición de combate al igual que Zuko sacando sus espadas.

Dos enormes dragones aparecieron uno era Azul y el otro rojo, ambos exhalaron y lanzaron una ráfaga de fuego de varios colores que ilumino la sala y rodeo Zuko y Toph

De pronto una oscuridad rodeo a ambos.

-¿Qué es esto?

¿Zuko que pasa?

Uno enorme ojos rojos aparecieron frente a Zuko y unos verdes frente a Toph.

-Saben por que están aquí, por que permitimos que nos vieran.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Son simples mortales, y su conocimiento es lejano al nuestro, pero puedo sentir que el corazón de ambos es bondadoso y justo mas aun su ascendencia esta llena de grandes personas, pero también de cosas horribles y pasados trágicos.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Nada, solo queremos otorgarle algo que valdrá la pena para ambos – Ambos ojos se cerraron y se volvieron a abrir de repente.

-Zuko

-¿Qué pasa?

-Puedo ver

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

-Puedo ver, pero me dijiste que siempre habías tenido una marca en tu rostro,¿no?

-Si – Zuko toco esa parte de su cara y encontró que no tenia nada, solo un rostro común sin nada, la marca que tanto dolor le hacia causado había desaparecido.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, es mucha trama pero entenderan que hay que darle mas giros ala historia

Dejen sus comentarior por como voy con esta historia y se aceptan sugerencias

Hasta mi proximo capitulo

pd:Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.

* * *


	9. Se que es lo mejor

* * *

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, solo a Nickelodeon y dichos creadores.**

* * *

_Nuevo capitulo, espro les guste._

* * *

Una Vida llenad de Sorpresas…

Capitulo IX

o00o

Ambos pares de grandes ojos se vieron envueltos en llamas verdes y rojas, al terminar las llamaradas, se hicieron presentes dos sombras, del lugar donde estaban los ojos rojos surgió un hombre de piel blanca, alto y cabellos rojos, mientras que donde se hallaban los ojos verdes apareció una mujer de tez blanca y cabellos verdes.

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Cómo?

Ambas personas se aproximaron a Zuko y Toph, estos últimos se colocaron en posición de pelea, Zuko desenvaino sus espadas y Toph se puso en posición de ataque.

-No sirve de nada – El hombre de cabellos rojos dirigió la mirada vacía hacia Zuko y Toph.

-Sus poderes no tienen efecto en nuestro mundo – El comentario de la mujer les hizo saber que ya no se hallaban en la pirámide sino en el mundo de los espíritus.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? – Zuko no dejaba de preguntar, mas no había respuesta.

-No me importa quien o que sean respondan – La mujer volteo a mirar a Toph debido al cometario de esta.

-¿Saben por que hicimos esto?, ¿Por qué ocurre todo esto? – El hombre no dejaba de mirar atentamente a Zuko

-¿Por qué?

-Descuide joven príncipe, ahora mismo lo sabrá – El hombre se acerco a Zuko y levanto la mano para colocar su dedo índice en la frente de Zuko haciéndole perder el sentido.

Lo mismo hizo la mujer enfrente de Toph, mostró un sonrisa y solo susurro unas palabras – Alguien te protege – Al momento de colocar su dedo índice sobre la frente de Toph esta perdió el conocimiento.

o00o

Los chicos aun se encontraban esperando Aang y Sokka se habían sentado junto a Appa y preparado una fogata Katara continuaba pendiente esperando ver salir a Zuko y Toph.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto?

-¿Por qué te preocupas?

-No es nada Aang, mejor olvídalo

Aang no le dio importancia y continúo hablando con Sokka, pero también desconocía que ocurría en esos momentos con Zuko y Toph.

o00o

Zuko abrió los ojos y pudo ver todo lo que le rodeaba, todo era como lo recordaba, se encontraba en el palacio de la nación del fuego, en el jardín donde solía jugar de niño, en el estanque donde alimentaba junto a su madre a los patos tortuga, con cada paso recorría el lugar sin hallar a nadie a su alrededor, pero… todo estaba tan tranquilo; trataba de recordar que había sucedido, Por qué estaba ahí y de pronto lo supo.

-Toph…

-Así que… por fin lo recuerdas.

Zuko se dio cuenta de la voz y volteo su cabeza para encontrar a la persona que le hablaba, pudo ver al espíritu varón en que se había convertido aquel dragón, se encontraba parado encima del pequeño estanque en medio del jardín.

-¡Tu… ¿Dónde esta Toph?!

-Tú amiga esta a salvo, no hay razón para preocuparse.

-¡Quiero una explicación a todo esto!, ¡ahora!

-Supongo que será mejor explicarte algunas cosas sobre lo que esta pasando aquí.

El espíritu se sentó sobre la superficie del agua y continúo su relato.

o00o

Toph de repente despertó y pudo ver que se encontraba tirada en medio de un enorme prado verde, corría el viento fresco y habían unos cuantos árboles a la redonda, se levanto del suelo y contemplo todo a su alrededor sentía que por fin tenia esa oportunidad, de entender que era poder ver y que significaba.

-No es hermoso – Toph se percato y giro para poder verla se trataba de aquel espíritu con forma de mujer y cabellos verdes que la había desmayado.

-Será mejor que no hagas nada.

-Tranquila, no vine a pelear.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Será mejor que te sientes esto puede tardar un poco.

o00o

-No entiendo a que te refieres con que no debo hacerlo.

-Yo nunca dije que no debes, sino que las consecuencias son peligrosas, acaso no recuerdas del como quedaste después de aquel percance.

-Si…, pero a que viene todo esto con el hecho de que yo este aquí.

-Veras Zuko, como bien sabes la guerra en el mundo a devastado a todos por igual y destruido el frágil equilibrio que existía en su mundo y el nuestro.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que hay mas cosas que tus ojos aun no alcanzan a ver, se muy bien que tu bisabuelo Sozin comenzó esta guerra y que el Avatar Roku era tu bisabuelo, ahora mas que nunca debes recordar una cosa importante, que nunca dudes de la decisión que tomaste aquel día del eclipse.

-Se que fue la correcta.

-Pero recuerda Zuko, tu padre no se detendrá tan fácilmente y es ahora tu misión ayudar a restablecer el orden en lo que queda de tu mundo.

-Eso lo se, se que debo ayudar a Aang a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Solo una cosa más, cuando vuelvas a tu mundo habrás recuperado tu poder perdido, pero no olvides lo que te dije – El espíritu se puso nuevamente de pie y salio del estanque para acercarse a Zuko y volverlo a tocar en la frente.

-Zuko se volvía a encontrar en medio de una enorme oscuridad pero esta vez el espíritu esta justo enfrente de el.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aun debes afrontar una última decisión antes de marcharte.

-… - Zuko lo miro fijamente y se cuestionaba sobre que se trataría esta vez.

o00o

-Toph debes recordar que tú naciste de esta forma para bien y que mas que nada considéralo una bendición.

-Se que yo nací de esta forma con esta oscuridad frente a mis ojos pero también se que muchas cosas no hubieran ocurrido de no ser por esto.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, Toph… solo recuerda que todo lo que tu elijas estará bien siempre y cuando creas en ello.

Toph se quedo sentada sin decir una palabra mas, se sentía tan viva, tantos colores tantas imágenes pasando por su cabeza esto era lo que había soñado hace tanto tiempo.

-Ahora es momento de que tomes una dedición

-¿Qué dedición?

o00o

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!

-Es lo único que podemos hacer.

-Pero… mejor lo hubieran dejado como estaba, desde el principio tenían esto en mente.

-Debes elegir Zuko, o ¿prefiráis que todo quedara como ahora y perderlo con el tiempo por parte de ambos?

El otro espíritu se hizo presente en el lugar y sabia muy bien lo que ocurría, Zuko la observo y noto la ausencia de Toph.

-¡¿Y Toph?!

-Tu amiga esta bien, no hay por que alarmarse.

-Solo que ella decidió dejar todo en tus manos que tu eligieras lo que tu añorabas y que no sientas egoísta, parece ser que conoce ala perfección tu dolor y que solo con eso te sentirás libre.

-¿Pero?, y ¿donde esta ella?

El espíritu hizo aparecer un estanque y vio en el agua un reflejo de Toph en el agua aun dormida en medio de ese enorme prado.

-Lo vez, ella se encuentra a bien.

-¿Qué haz decidido? – Miles de pensamiento pasaron por la mente de Zuko y lo solo lo confundían aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Quiero que ella se quede tal y como esta ahora.

-Bien – Al unísono ambos espíritus respondieron y en un instante Zuko apareció en el mismo prado en el que se encontraba Toph y pudo verla alo lejos que aun se encontraba dormida, corrió hacia donde se encontraba para despertarla.

-Toph… Toph… Despierta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya todo esta bien – Toph soltó un enorme bostezo y se sentó en el césped y volteo a mirar a Zuko al parecer aun conservaba la vista, pero lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

-¡Zuko, tu, tu…! –Zuko la callo colocándole un dedo sobre la boca.

-Todo esta bien supongo que yo puedo vivir así, pero tu aun no has visto el mundo que te rodea.

Toph acerco ambas manos al rostro de Zuko y pudo sentir aquella cicatriz que se extendía por la parte izquierda de su rostro que la que ella sabia que tenia, y que era la primera vez que la veía.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Zuko tomos ambas manos y suavemente las retiro de su rostro.

-No era necesario, si yo accedí a no intervenir era para dejarte el camino libre y que hicieras lo que en verdad querías.

-Esto es lo que en verdad quiero.

-Todo esta bien, no es necesario ponerse triste.

-Gracias… Nunca pensé que alguien se sacrificara por mi, en especial por algo tan importante para esa persona.

-Yo no me sacrifique, hice esto por que te quiero.

Toph apenas y podía reaccionar las palabras de Zuko la golpearon fuertemente, esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza sin parar, todo giraba entorno a esas palabras.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sus miradas se cruzaban, solo podían pensar en la persona que estaba frente a ellos, comenzaron a aproximarse el uno con el otro hasta que sus rostros se encontraron aun continuaban fijos con sus miradas en ese momento todo parecía tan lejano que nada de fuera importaba, solo al final pudieron ver una oscuridad y que habrían los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué paso? – Zuko no entendía lo que pasaba esta en la misma posición en que se encontraba justo antes de recibir la llamara de ambos dragones.

-El juicio termino, los maestros han hecho su juicio.

Toph también permanecía anonadada pero aun conservaba la vista en esos momentos recordó todo lo ocurrido, por desgracia también lo que había pasado con Zuko.

-Zuko yo solo quería decirte que

-Todo termino, no hay por que molestarse, ¿no es así Roku? – El pequeño dragón aun continuaba en su hombro y solo soltó un pequeño gruñido.

o00o

-¡Miren ya regresaron! – Aang grito y los hermanos fueron a donde se encontraba la entrada a ala pirámide.

Zuko y Toph subían por las escaleras acompañados por el líder de los guerreros del sol.

-¿Que paso?, ¿No ocurrió nada malo? – Aang y Sokka no dejaban de preguntar.

-Nada en especial, solo que yo puedo ver.

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero como?

-Silencio, primero veo que eres un debilucho pies ligeros, segundo no estoy segura de cómo ocurrido y tercero me alegra que halla pasado –Toph termino con todo golpeando a Aang en el brazo bastante fuerte.

-Me alegro, ¿pero y como se supone que voy aprender fuego control?

-No te preocupes tienes a los dos mejores maestros que puedas encontrar.

-¿Dos?

-Si, Yo y Roku – Zuko levanto la mano hacia donde estaba Roku y este soplo fuego que inmediatamente Zuko controlo.

-¿Ves?

- ¡Genial! – Aang comenzó a saltar y correr hasta donde se encontraba Appa para contarle todo, Sokka lo siguió junto con Toph para que no cometiera alguna tontería, nuevamente.

-¿Parece que todo fue bien? Zuko reacciono ante la pregunta de Katara, le sorprendió que esta le hubiera dirigido la palabra

-Si… todo fue bien – Zuko se quedo mirando a Toph a lo lejos que se encontraba riéndose de las tonterías de Sokka y Aang, por que ahora podía verlas.

o00o

-Sabias muy bien que decisión tomaría Zuko, ¿no es verdad? – El espíritu en forma de Mujer a un cuestionaba al otro.

-Tal vez.

-Entonces por que lo hiciste.

-Necesitaba una última prueba.

-Parece que fue la correcta.

-Si, aunque su carácter sea tan cambiante, no hay duda de que es igual de sensato que su Tío.

-Iroh.

-Si… la ultima persona en enfrentarnos.

-Su sobrino aun tiene mucho camino que recorrer.

-Pero creo que por ahora ve en el lugar correcto.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo de sus nuevos poderes?

-Quiero que el solo los descubra.

-Siempre eres así, pero por ahora parece que va muy bien acompañado.

-¿Te refieres a la chica?

-Toph, es alguien especial en la vida de Zuko.

-Eso parece.

o00o

Los chicos habían regresado al templo justo entrada la noche y se preparaban para dormir una larga siesta, Todos se durmieron inmediatamente después de llegar y solo pudieron divagar en sus sueños.

Zuko no sabia aun que pensar sobre Toph, aun estaba inseguro sobre sus emociones y todo esto solo lo confundía aun mas, pero parece que la respuesta estaba mas cerca de lo que creía, al final solo decidió que era tiempo de dormir y se dejo llevar por el sueño y olvidarse de todo, casi de todo, ahora debía comenzar los entrenamientos con Aang, pero por lo menos tenia aun nuevo ayudante muy especial.

* * *

Les gusto, eso espero.

Saben que tdas sus poniones sean buenas o malas son bien recibidas

Espero continuarlo pronto

pd:gracias por sus comentarios, meayudan a continuar esta historia.


	10. El Viaje

**Continua Capitulo X, La Roca Hirviendo.**

* * *

**Avatar La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, fic hecho por pura diversión**

* * *

o00o

Habían pasado ya dos días, desde que regresaron de la ciudad de los guerreros del sol, los entrenamientos con Aang empezaban a dar resultado y ahora era en su totalidad un Avatar ya había logrado controlar todos los elementos, todos estaban satisfechos y pensar que casi hace un año había comenzado su viaje.

El día término como cualquier otro o eso esperaban, Sokka y Aang ya estaban durmiendo junto a Appa, Momo y Roku, y no parecía que fuesen a despertar.

Zuko se encontraba sentado junto a la enorme fuente del templo contemplando el agua que caía, sus pensamientos eran confusos y parecía encontrarse en un transe hasta que, un fuerte ruido hizo resonar el lugar, parecía ser el de algo que había chocado contra el templo, rápidamente se levanto y fue directo hacia donde creía se origino el estruendo, pudo ver un deshecho globo de la nación del fuego, muy parecido al que el había usado para escapar de la capital en la invasión.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Katara llego acompañada por Toph, ambas llegaron justo después de Zuko.

-No lo se, pero, será mejor estar atentos, es un globo de la nación del fuego, no sabemos quien lo manejaba o si sigue aun aquí.

Katara realizo una serie de movimientos con sus brazos y se preparo para lo peor, Toph solamente se puso en posición de combate y comenzó a percibir las vibraciones de pisadas alrededor de ellos.

-Son como tres personas.

-¿Estas segura Toph?

-¿Quien es la maestra tierra aquí?, estoy segura.

Zuko levanto la ceja y continuo atento esperando que aparecieran los intrusos.

-¡Los encontré! – Al grito Toph, hizo un golpe al suelo levantándolo con una serie de rocas que se dirigían a un muro detrás de ellos, las rocas chocaron contra el muro pero en ese momento se desviaron hacia los lados, le devolvieron el ataque a Toph de igual forma lanzándole una enorme roca.

Katara creo una cuchilla de agua que corto la roca por la mitad, volvió a crear unos tentáculos de agua que fueron directo hacia donde se supone se encontraban los intrusos y pudo tomar a alguien de ahí.

-¡Aaaaah!, espera soy yo.

Katara continuo levantándolo y lo golpeo contra una columna y después congelándolo.

El joven levanto su cabeza y para su sorpresa se trataba de alguien conocido.

-¡Haru!

-Hola, Katara, creo que debería cuidarme de ti, si es que quiero seguir con vida.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras alguien más.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – Katara deshizo el hielo que tenia preso a Haru y este se dejo caer en el suelo.

Haru se puso de pie y se alegro de ver que ahí se encontraban todos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? , ¿Creí que habías huido con Teo y Duque después de que la invasión fallara?

-Así fue, pero como huimos poco antes que ustedes no sabíamos a donde ir así que estuvimos unos días en el bosque hasta que un día vimos a Appa volar y decidimos seguirlo y el resto es historia, solo que no sabemos muy bien como manejar el globo así que chocamos.

-¿Y Teo y Duque?

-Deben estar escondidos.

-Les dije que se escondieran mientras yo inspeccionaba el lugar.

-¡Katara mira quien regreso! – Todos voltearon y vieron a Aang volando con el planeador y encima de el estaba Duque muy espantado.

-Aang, solo no vayas a cho… car.

Era demasiado tarde las palabras de Katara se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe, Aang choco contra una columna del templo, por suerte no le paso nada a ninguno de los dos.

Todos pusieron cara de desaprobación y de que no había forma de cambiar la actitud de Aang. Todos se encontraban reunidos junto a la fuente del templo, reencontraban dando la bienvenida a Haru, Teo y Duque; Zuko preparaba un té para la pequeña fiesta, solo esperaba que sus días en Ba Sing Se con su tío le hubieran enseñado algo.

-Espero les guste, aprendí muchas cosas con mi tío mientras estuve en el reino tierra.

-Por fin, espero este bueno.

-Lo esta.

-Si, claro, la última vez que hiciste té, casi me intoxico.

-¡Toph!, eso fue por… tu sabes por…

-Ven lo que digo.

El joven príncipe se llevo la mano a la cara no pudiendo hacer nada, recordó que aquella vez pretendió hacer Té mientras se encontraba con ella en su campamento, para su suerte todo salio mal y el té supo fatal.

-Zuko pasó y dio un vaso de té a cada uno, hasta terminar y llegar con Sokka quien le pidió si podían hablar en privado.

Se alejaron de donde se encontraban los demás y todo se le hacia extraño a Zuko, Sokka no era de los que pedían hablar en privado.

-Sokka, ¿Qué pasa?

-Zuko, si alguien importante fuera capturado por la nación del fuego a ¿donde lo llevarían?

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, curiosidad.

Zuko, medito cerrando los ojos y en un suspiro los volvió a abrir, savia lo que se proponía Sokka y lo mejor era no decirle nada.

-No es necesario que lo sepas.

-Pero…

-Créeme Sokka, ese lugar es la muerte en vida.

-Tan malo es.

-Estas seguro de que quieres ir a rescatar a los demás.

-¿Por que haría eso?

-Bien, se llama… La Roca Hirviente.

¿La Roca Hirviente?

-Es una pequeña isla rodeada de un lago de agua hirviendo, que a su ves esta rodeada

por otra isla en forma de anillo, es imposible escapar de ahí, se encuentra entre este templo y la capital de la nación.

-Ya veo – Sokka se alejo de donde estaban y se dirigía con los demás pero Zuko lo detuvo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

-Sokka, en serio, no vayas, solo causaras mas problemas de los que tenemos, te prometo que los liberaremos… pero a su tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, yo no planeo nada.

Zuko quito su mano del hombro de Sokka y lo dejo irse, el sabia lo que tramaba Sokka y no lo dejaría hacer esta tontería, el también volvió a donde se encontraban el grupo pero noto la ausencia de Toph.

La maestra tierra se había dispuesto a escuchar aquella conversación y se escondido detrás de un pilar poder oír la platica, estaba enterada de todo.

Toph, llego de nuevo y se sentó junto a Zuko y solo le susurro al oído unas pocas palabras.

-Roca Hirviente – Toph solo mostró una sonrisa en el rostro y se marcho.

Zuko lo se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero Toph se ya se había levantado y regresado a su lugar, sabia que ella tramaba algo y que había escuchado todo lo que hablo con Sokka.

o00o

El amanecer llegaría en cuestión de minutos y debía darse prisa, había preparado todo para el viaje y procuraba no despertar a nadie, para su mala suerte casi despierta a Momo y Roku que dormían en el suelo del templo.

Llego hasta Appa y se disponía a montarlo, al llegar a la montura alguien lo sorprendió.

-Así que no tramabas nada.

-¡Aaah! – Sokka cayo al suelo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas que tenia en el suelo – Bien me atrapaste, pero yo se por que lo hago, espero estés contento.

-Yo nunca estoy contento.

-Como sea, debo hacerlo, para redimirme y demostrar que aun puedo hacer algo por ellos, yo soy la causa de que la invasión allá fallado.

-Redención, se sobre eso, iré contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, no pienso dejarte todo a ti, además dos cabeza son mejor que una, ¿no?, será más rápido y sencillo y vamos los dos.

-No estoy seguro.

-Créeme, además he estado allí antes conozco todo el lugar.

Sokka subió a Appa pero Zuko lo detuvo – Iremos en mi globo de guerra.

-Pero, Appa es mas rápido…

-No se si te vienes enterando pero Appa no es precisamente invisible y dudo que pase desapercibido, te dije que hay una isla que rodea a la prisión en ella hay un puerto será sencillo llegar hasta ahí con el globo y esconderlo.

Zuko y Sokka se disponían a despegar pero alguien los detuvo.

-La Roca hirviente, ¿No?

Un shock paso tanto en Zuko como en Sokka, Toph se había dado cuenta de todo.

-No, solo vamos de… dile Sokka a donde es que íbamos.

-Oh, eh, así vamos a pescar y cazar, sabias que comer arroz todos los días es algo molesto.

-Eso mismo vamos a pescar y tenemos prisa así que adiós Toph.

Chicos, se muy bien lo que traman y adonde van así que… - Toph se acerco a ellos y los sujeto a ambos por el cuello con sus brazos ahogándolos -¡Si piensan que pueden irse así como así están muy equivocados!

-Espera, Toph – Zuko trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Detente – Sokka se estaba ahogando y ya no podía respirar.

-De acuerdo – Toph soltó a ambos y estos cayeron al suelo asfixiados.

-¡Se puede saber por que lo hiciste!

-Cálmate Sokka, no es para tanto.

-O voy o les digo a los demás.

-No lo harías, verdad.

-O si que lo hare – Toph tomo aire y estaba dispuesta a gritar, pero Zuko la detuvo poniéndole la mano en la boca.

-Espera, esta bien puedes venir.

Toph mordió la mano de Zuko y este la soltó.

-Ahu, Toph te mas cuidado, ¿estas loca o que?

-No fue nada, solo espero que la próxima ves no sea necesario el chantaje.

Ya estaban por salir cuando Roku llego volando hacia Zuko y le lamió la cara.

-Espera Roku, no puedes venir, espera aquí, pronto regresaremos, si – Zuko lo tenia sujetado por la cintura y este solo lo volvió a lamer.

Ya suficiente, Roku, aquí te quedas y punto – El dragoncito se cohibió y se quedo tirado en el suelo esperando a que ellos despegaran, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, cuando estaban despegando el aprovecho la distracción de todos y voló hacia donde estaban y se escondió en la mochila de Zuko para que nadie lo viera.

o00o

En ese momento una reunión en la cámara de guerra del señor del fuego estaba llevándose acabo.

-El Avatar ya es una amenaza para los planes a futuro, si consigue atacar antes de que el cometa llegue, no podremos hacer nada.

-Tranquilo General, no es para tanto, el Avatar es solo la pieza final del mundo, la ultima esperanza de las naciones para detener esta guerra, dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo antes de que el cometa llegue.

-Pero…, Almirante, es bien sabido el poder del Avatar y la amenaza que supone.

-Tranquilo, no por nada existimos los "Dragones".

-Ella tiene razón, ¿no es por eso que estamos aquí?, para detener a todo aquel que interfiera con los planes de la nación del fuego.

-Princesa Azula…, bienvenida, pero, en estos últimos días, no hemos recibido informes de Mardock, desconocemos su ubicación y lo ultimo que supimos es que estaba en busca del Avatar para eliminarlo, es posible que ya allá sido eliminado por el mismo Avatar.

-Tonterías.

-Perdón Almirante.

-Es bien sabido que Mardock es imparable y dudo mucho que un niño le pueda hacer frente, aun siendo el Avatar.

-No se preocupe General, El Avatar es solo otro enemigo que debe ser muerto.

-Esta segura Princesa.

-Lo estoy, no dudo que Mardock este en estos momentos intentando acabar con el Avatar.

De pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe y una figura entre sombras se hizo presente, era una persona alta y fornida.

-Mardock.

-Aun estoy vivo.

-No se lo dije, general.

-El Avatar estará muerto ténganlo por hecho, pero ahora hay alguien mas que debe ser eliminado.

-Interesante, parece que somos todos los necesarios para llevar a cabo la reunión. – Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde se encontraba el señor del fuego.

-Pero, Señor Del Fuego, aun falta una persona.

-Déjalo, dudo mucho que Zoxang se presente a la reunión.

-Supongo que tienes razón Azula, hay ciertas cosas que impiden que el llegue a esta reunión, pero lo mas sorprendente es que tu, Mardock, asististe.

-Si vine, fue por razones propias, nada más.

-Siempre tan terco, ¿verdad?

-Modela tu vocabulario Azula, a un sabiendo que pertenecemos al mismo grupo, no me detendría si me llegases a enfadar.

-Tranquilícense los dos, todos nosotros tenemos cargos especiales en esta nación, así que sugiero que mostremos respeto.

-No te ufanes de tu cargo "Almirante Iznara"

-Digas lo que digas, no conseguirás molestarme, Mardock.

-¡Paren de una vez!, si los mandamos a llamar no fue por otra razón que el… Avatar, Mardock contrólate, y tu también Iznara, ser la única mujer Almirante y miembro de los "Dragones" no te da derecho a nada.

Tiempo después la sesión se dio por terminado, los planes mencionados, se mantuvieron en secreto.

o00o

Ya en camino a la prisión se hizo un silencio entre todos.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas Zuko, yo que se?

-Tú también no sabes nada así que ni hables Sokka.

-Ah, Qué importa, de nada sirve discutir contigo

-Ahora nos explicas como es esa famosa prisión, principito.

-Bueno, la prisión como tal esta rodeada por una pared natural de roca y adentro de ella se encuentra la verdadera prisión, entre el muro y la prisión se allá un lago de agua hirviente, para terminar todo esto esta rodeado por una isla mas grande en forma de anillo que sirve como base y puerto de suministro, tendremos que aterrizar ahí después infiltrarnos en la prisión y buscar a los prisioneros de guerra.

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas y la noche se hizo presente, la serenidad tranquilizaba todo, pero después vendría la verdadera prueba.

-Esta tan tranquilo.

-Si.

-Esto me extraña, Zuko.

-¿Qué pasa Toph?

-¿No extrañas tu nación, es decir, no extrañas a nadie o no dejaste a nadie por venir con nosotros?

-Algo así, tenia una novia.

-¿Novia?

-Si, se llama Mai.

-No pude ser la chica de los cuchillos que acompaña a tu hermana.

-Esa misma.

-¿Quién?

-A cierto, en ese entonces tu no podías ver.

-Lo se Sokka, no es necesario que lo repitas.

-Y no te dolió haberla dejado.

-Un poco, pero por alguna razón ya me había olvidado de ella, no se por que.

-Tal vez por que nos conociste.

-Si, tal vez.

Toph, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa por saber que Zuko había tenido una novia, pero por que lo sentía eso era lo extraño.

-¡Miren! – Zuko señalo lo que parecía ser una isla y eso era las nubes no dejaban ver con claridad pero una vez despejadas pudieron notar a lo que Zuko se refería en cuanto a que era una prisión de la que nadie podía escapar.

Se prepararon para el aterrizaje todos tomaron sus cosas, pero Zuko noto que las suyas estaban muy pesadas al abrir la bolsa Roku salio de ella y asusto a todos tirandolos al suelo.

-¡Roku! – El pequeño dragón volaba enfrente de los tres y se acerco a Zuko y se sentó sobre su hombro.

-Ya que.

-Mira, por lo menos alguien te quiere.

Zuko levanto la ceja ante el mentarlo de Toph y Roku simplemente lo lengüeteo.

El aterrizaje no fue de lo mas placentero, llegaron a una costa deshabitada en el lado norte de la isla en forma de anillo, el globo había quedado inservible y ya no serviría para regresar.

-Bien aquí estamos, será mejor disfrazarnos y entrar en la prisión.

Todos miraron con atención el enorme muro de roca frente a ellos que los separaba de la prisión y el ancho canal entre el muro y la isla en donde se encontraban.

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado.**

**Siento que esta historia va para largo, pero aun no he perdido la inspiracín en esta historia y sera en esta saga de la Roca Hirviendo con al que se desencadenaran todas las cosas a futuro.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, tanto buenos, como malos.**

**Agradezco a todos lo que leen esta historia.**

**Hasta mi proximo capitulo.**

* * *


	11. La Infiltración

**Fic hecho por diversion.**

* * *

**Continua Capitulo XI, en la Roca Hirviendo**

* * *

o00o

-¿Por qué esta parte de la isla esta abandonada? – Preguntaba Sokka

-No estoy seguro, parece que le puerto no ha crecido mucho desde que vine hace mucho; lo mas importante por ahora es infiltrarnos dentro de la prisión y descubrir si hay prisioneros de guerra.

-Será mejor seguir, si aprovechamos la noche podremos entrar con mayor facilidad.

-Tienes razón Toph, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, todo aquí es nuestro enemigo.

-¿Cómo esa piedra?, Sokka.

-Bien, tal vez exagere, pero no es en broma Zuko – El príncipe solo mostró una sonrisa de maldad.

-Por ahora bastara con llegar al puerto, será mejor que dejemos nuestras cosas aquí – Zuko tenia razón, lo mejor era prevenirse y dejar todo, donde se encontraban, ocultaron sus pertenencias bajo una pila de rocas y siguieron su camino rumbo al puerto.

No tardaron en llegar al puerto, el lugar estaba siempre en movimiento, pero debían ser cuidadosos, pronto notaron un puesto de vigilancia en la entrada del lugar, había solo un guardia, cosa simple.

Estaban ocultos detrás de un desnivel que les permitía ver con claridad la entrada.

-¿Qué ves? – Preguntaba Zuko

-Un puesto de avanzada, no muchos guardias, solo uno – Respondía Sokka

-No creo que se preocupen por la seguridad – Mencionaba Toph.

-Es extraño, esperaría que fueran más, por lo menos unos cuatro, algo debe tener a la mayoría ocupados.

-Pienso igual, pero será cosa fácil vencer a un solo guardia.

-Espera Sokka, no te precipites.

-Déjamelo a mi - Sokka se escabullo entre las rocas y se acerco sigilosamente al guardia, a lo lejos Zuko y Toph podían ver que Sokka salto encima de el desde atrás y lo tiro al suelo, después vieron a Sokka ponerse de pie y decirles con señas que todo estaba bien.

-No te lo dije.

-Si, tenías razón Sokka.

Después Sokka se vistió utilizando el uniforme del guardia al que había dejado inconciente.

-Listo, solo necesitaremos dos uniformes mas.

-¡Ustedes vuelvan a sus puestos!

-¡Si señor!

¿Qué es eso?

-Los guardias regresan, tenemos que sacar a este de aquí, ayúdame Sokka.

Zuko y Sokka levantaron y ocultaron el cuerpo inconciente de aquel hombre detrás de unas rocas.

-Ya viene, tu y Toph tienen que ocultarse, yo me encargare de todo.

-¿Dónde se supone que nos escondamos?

-Yo que se Toph, tu solo escóndete, tu también Zuko, recuerden que solo yo traigo puesto el uniforme.

Al ver que los guardias estaban a la vuelta, Sokka abrió la puerta de un pequeño cobertizo donde guardaban las armas y metió ahí dentro a Zuko y Toph.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Grito Toph

-Solo serán unos minutos.

La puerta se cerro de golpe y dejo todo en oscuridad, como Sokka los había metido a la fuerza y debido que el lugar no era muy grande, ya que solo permitía que una persona entrara adecuadamente, siempre y cuando no estuviera lleno de armas.

-Esta me las paga.

-Toph, muévete, me estas lastimando.

-Perdón, pero por si no te has dado cuenta estamos encerrados en un lugar tan pequeño que con esfuerzo entra una persona.

-Quita tu codo de mi cara, quieres.

-Solo si quitas tú, rodilla de mi espalda.

Comenzaron a forcejar para acomodarse de la mejor forma posible, con cada intento quedaban peor.

De pronto con un movimiento ambos rostros quedaron frente a frente, cara a cara se quedaron mirando fijamente y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, solo intentaron agachar la cabeza para ocultarlo.

Zuko noto esos impactantes ojos verde y llenos de ternura que lo hipnotizaban; Toph podía ver esos ojo dorados y estilizados que le ruborizaban la piel, eran tan penetrantes y profundos.

-¿Yo? – ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron al instante.

-Zuko

-Toph

Ambos nombres sonaron al igual y volvieron a detenerse una vez mas.

-Zuko

-Si

-Creo que nunca te agradecí de verdad por haberme devuelto la vista, siento que te debo muchas cosas.

-No es necesario.

-Pero si no lo hago me seguiré sintiendo culpable por estropear tu oportunidad de olvidarte de esa cicatriz.

-De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas.

-No solo son palabras.

-Entonces ¿que mas?

-Esto – Toph se acerco a Zuko y sentía que todo olvidaba y estaba por hacer algo descabellado, se acerco cada vez mas lento y sus labios se aproximaron a los de Zuko, este solo cerro los ojos.

De golpe la puerta del cobertizo se abrió y dejo caer a Zuko y Toph, estropeando el momento claro esta, Zuko cayó al suelo junto con Toph y algunas armas encima de ellos.

-Bien, todo esta seguro, será mejor continuar – Dijo Sokka con entusiasmo.

-¡Sokka! – Gritaron Zuko y Toph

-¿Qué?

-Nada, mejor olvídalo – Zuko se sentó en el suelo y recobro el sentido, por que solo unos instantes antes estaba punto de besar a Toph, fijo su mirada sobre Toph que estaba a su lado sentada, ella levanto la vista y vio como lo miraba, ambos se sonrojaron y giraron la cabeza para evitar verse.

-Bien, ¿y que paso con los guardias?

-Problema resuelto, no son tan fuertes como parecen.

-Te ayudo Roku ¿verdad?

-Siempre tienes que arruinar todo, Zuko y si me ayudo Roku.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, es tan divertido que no puedas ocuparte algo como eso y tengas que recurrir a la ayuda.

-Siiii, pero recuerda que yo soy un maestro agua, tierra, fuego o lo que sea.

-Tranquilo, se entiende que unas personas sean menos fuertes que otras.

Sokka se molesto pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-Tomen, póngase esos uniformes para poder seguir.

Zuko se termino de vestir y estaba listo solo que aun no traía puesto su casco, por otra parte Toph también había terminada pero en su caso no era que no quería ponerse el casco, era que su peinado se lo impedía.

-Toph, sabes que tienes que ponerte el casco para ocultar tu rostro, ¿verdad?

-Si, pero resulta que no puedo, Sokka.

-¿Por que no deshaces de ese peinado y solo te haces una cola de caballo? – Sugería Zuko

-Bien, bien, es solo que siempre lo traigo así por que me molesta para entrenar y pelear.

Toph soltó una serie de curdas que ataban su cabello, de pronto su largos cabellos se hicieron notar, se veía totalmente distinta de esa forma, su largo cabello llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, ato rápidamente todo ese cabello en una sola cola y se puso el casco en la cabeza.

-Bien, parece que ya esta.

-Será mejor apresurarnos, no tardaran en volver aquí otros guardias.

Ocultaron los cuerpos de los noqueados guardias junto con el primero al que ocultaron y esperaron que no despertaran hasta después de unas cuantas horas.

-Roku, no puedes seguir con nosotros, vuelve a donde jamos nuestras cosas y espéranos ahí, volveremos lo mas pronto posible – Zuko solo le pido ese pequeño favor asu dragón.

Entraron al puerto y notaron una serie de barcos de la nación que llegaban con prisioneros y otros con provisiones; el puerto ocupaba una cuarta parte del anillo de isla desde el lado sur al este y parte del oeste, solo la parte norte carecía de vigilancia.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos buscar?

-No lo se, una forma de entrar a la prisión.

-Dijiste que estuviste aquí antes, deberías saber.

-Eso fue hace tres años.

-Oh, tal vez ¡debiste haberlo mencionado antes!

-Espera, mira, vez esa torre.

-Si

-Si mal no recuerdo creo que es la torre que utilizan para llevar a los prisioneros.

-¿Seguro?

-Acaso, vez otra alternativa.

-No

-Eso supuse.

-Entonces la idea es subir a la torre, entrar en la prisión, descubrir si hay prisioneros de guerra y escapar con ellos en caso de que los hubiera – Menciono Toph.

-Básicamente – Respondió Zuko.

Siguieron el camino y pronto llegaron a la torre que conecta a la isla con la prisión, subieron en una de las góndolas, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora solo debían encontrar los prisioneros de guerra, o eso esperaban, por que no estaban del todo seguros, tal vez ni siquiera los hubiera en la prisión.

Al ver desde la torre con detenimiento la prisión notaron lo grande e imponente que esta, estaba hecha en su totalidad de acero, los muros principales le daban su forma de hexágono, en medio una plaza, en el centro de esta una torre que poseía cuatro puentes que conectaban a otras torres colocadas de norte a sur y este a oeste.

La góndola llego la torre sur y desde ahí descendieron a la plaza, entraron dentro donde se hallaban los prisioneros, pero ya habían pasado unas horas y estaba agotados por no haber dormido durante toda la noche, debían pasar unos días mas para encontrar a quien buscaban, en especial Sokka que quería encontrar a como fuera a su padre.

-Estas bien Sokka – Dijo Zuko al ver a Sokka con la mirada fija en las puestas de las prisiones.

-Si, si, lo estoy, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, yo hice que todo esto ocurriera, que la invasión halla fallado, que tenga que venir aquí, que ustedes me ayudaran…

-Cálmate, que la invasión fallara no es tu culpa y si aceptamos venir es por que no pensábamos dejarte hacer esta locura tu solo – Dijo Toph

-Será mejor descansar.

-Supongo que tienes razón Zuko.

-Siempre la tengo.

Se retiraron a dormir, Todos compartirían la misma habitación; Sokka dormía en la litera de arriba, Toph debajo de el y Zuko en una cama aparte a lado de Toph, según Sokka, le cuesta dormir en lugares extraños, pero fue el primero en quedarse dormido.

Zuko y Toph aun estaban despiertos, Zuko miraba fijamente por una ventana en el techo el cielo lleno de estrellas que resplandecían, Toph no podía evitar ver a Zuko.

-¿Crees que podamos encontrar a alguien aquí?

-No lo se, pero lo mejor será investigar, solo espero que el viaje no allá sido en vano.

-Zuko.

-Si.

-Lo que paso en el cobertizo, fue solo un momento verdad.

Zuko solo mostró una sonrisa en el rostro – Todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, nadie lo sabe, pero no por que no deberían, sino por que no lo entenderían.

-¿Eso crees?

-Estoy seguro, Toph yo te he prometido muchas cosas y hete he entregado muchas mas, pero siempre ten en mente que te entiendo y comprendo, que nunca estarás sola mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

-Me alegra oírlo

-Toph…

-Dime – Los ojos de Toph comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, trataba de mantenerse despierta, mas ya no podía, quería dormir.

-Quiero decirte que yo te… - Zuko noto que Toph ya estaba dormida – Mejor te lo digo cuando estés despierta.

o00o

Ya había amanecido, todos despertaron y se prepararon para el día que se avecinaba, ya habían salido de la habitación, caminaban por el pasillo cuando una alarma sonó en el lugar unos guardias pasaron y los llamaron para avisarles que había un enfrentamiento en la plaza central.

-¡Ustedes, rápido, hay una lucha en la plaza!

Zuko, Sokka y Toph siguieron a los demás guardias hacia la plaza al llegar encontraron a varias personas alrededor de otros dos.

-Parece que sigues sin seguir las reglas, Khan.

-Yo no he roto ninguna regla.

-Así, veamos – El guardia ataco al prisionero con una bola de fuego, este la desvío y regreso con mayor impulso, el guardia la deshizo.

-Ves, rompiste una regla, sabes que hacer fuego control esta prohibido.

-Maldito.

-Tranquilo, un joven como tu no debería referirse de esa forma a sus mayores, en especial cuando esa persona ¡soy yo!

El guardia se acerco a Khan y lo golpeo con fuerza en el estomago dejándolo tirado en el suelo, Khan se levanto y ataco al guardia con una patada de fuego cuando este estaba de espaldas, otros guardias intervinieron y detuvieron el ataque.

-Vaya, vaya, atacando por la espalda, esperaba un poco de dignidad de tu parte, pero parece que no se puede espera algo mejor de un mocoso de 16 años, ladrón y asesino

-Yo nunca asesine a nadie.

-Entonces por que estas aquí, no me digas eres inocente, pero que error hemos cometido contigo, ¿no es gracioso?

El guardia se lo pregunto a Zuko, Toph y Sokka que se encontraban mirando la escena, el guardia levanto la visera para ver mejor a quien preguntaba.

-Si, que gracioso – Respondió Zuko

-Baste cómico yo diría – Complemento Sokka

-Bastante – Dijo al final Toph.

Los guardias encadenaron a Khan y se lo llevaron

-Tu ayúdame – El guardia señalo a Sokka, Zuko lo empujo para que fuera, Sokka se marcho junto a los Degas guardias con el prisionero encadenado.

Zuko y Toph se quedaron ahí, y decidieron investigar sobre los prisioneros, para ver si ahí se encontraba el padre de Sokka.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya casi era el medio día, Sokka se encontraba en la torre este de la prisión, en un balcón desde el que se veía toda la plaza con lo reclusos.

-Hola compañero.

-¡Zuko, Toph!

-¿Descubriste algo? – Pregunto Zuko

-No, aun nada.

-Nosotros también investigamos, parece que no hay prisioneros de guerra en al prisión.

-Acéptalo Sokka, tu padre no esta aquí, tal vez debamos buscar en otra

-No, no, no, ¡no!, pasamos por muchos problemas como para equivocarnos, el debería estar aquí – Sokka golpeo con fuerza la pared de acero.

-Lo siento Sokka, hicimos lo que pudimos, sabíamos las consecuencias de que tu padre no estuviera aquí – Zuko trataba de tranquilizar al joven guerrero

-Trato de entenderlo, pero es tan difícil, yo quería liberarlo, quería que entendiera que aun puede confiar en mí – Sokka no dejaba de culparse a si mismo por todo lo que ocurría.

De momento la alarma de emergencia sonó y se llamo a los guardias para que fueran a la plaza central, al parecer más problemas.

Todos tuvieron que bajar, al llegar vieron a una chica peleando contra un guardia por no haberlo saludado como se debía.

-Siempre causando problemas.

-No hay regla que diga que tenga que mostrarte respeto.

-Ahora la hay

-Zuko, ¿Qué pasa? – Sokka intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud, Zuko estaba adelante y detrás de el Toph, solo faltaba que Sokka llegara.

-Otra pelea.

-¿Entre quien? – Sokka miro a la prisionera y solo se quedo asombrado – Suki... – fue las única palabra que salio de su boca.

* * *

**Aqui esta la continuación, espero les alla gustado.**

**Dejen sus cometarios para saber sus opiniones, malas y buenas.**

**Hasta mi proximo capitulo.**


	12. Principe vs Dragón

* * *

**Avatar la Lyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Principe vs Dragón**

* * *

Las partes que comienzan con este simbolo: **°°o00o°°, **son recuerdos, al igual que lo escrito en cursiva para que no se confundan con el texto en tiempo real.

* * *

o00o

Zuko, Toph y Sokka se encontraban en la plaza principal de la prisión debido a una pelea entre un prisionero y un guardia, al llegar Sokka pudo ver a quien menos esperaba encontrar, Suki, la chica que creía perdida, había regresado y se encontraba ahí en ese lugar y en ese momento, el debía hacer algo para ayudarla.

-Tengo que ayudarla – Sokka se comenzaba a adelantar para ayudar a Suki contra el guardia con el que peleaba.

De momento un brazo se interpuso en su camino y no lo dejo seguir – Detente; recuerda que estamos encubierto, no deben saber de nosotros, te prometo que la sacaremos de aquí, solo tranquilízate.

-Supongo que tienes razón Zuko.

-Solo espera – Zuko trataba de calamar a Sokka para que este no se desesperara.

-Parece que alguien necesita aprender sobre el respeto – Dijo el guardia que reñía con Suki - ¿no es divertido? – una ves mas el guardia hablo pero esta vez era hacia los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

De momento el guardia se los quedo mirando esperando que le contestaran.

-Si, si, muy divertido – Respondió Zuko.

-Bastante – Término diciendo Sokka.

-Si eso pensé – El guardia ordeno que controlaran a Suki y de momento dos guardias la tomaron de los brazos y sujetaron sus manos con esposas.

-Bien eso la calmara, tú, ayúdalos.

Sokka se señalo a si mismo y solo recibió un si con la cabeza del guardia, en ese momento Sokka se marcho junto a Suki y los otros guardias hacia las celdas en el interior de la prisión.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?, es muy aburrido quedarse aquí y no hacer nada Zuko.

-Vamos, será mejor ir con Sokka.

o00o

Minutos después dentro de la prisión Sokka se hallaba frente a la celda de Suki junto con ella y los otros dos guardias; uno de los guardias abrió las esposas de Suki y la empujo a su celda, después de eso simplemente la cerro y se marcho junto al otro guardia.

Se encontraba ahí, tan cerca pero tan lejos; miles de pensamientos circulaban por su cabeza, no sabia que hacer, sabia que tenia que estar con ella y decirle que ya no estaba sola, que la ayudaría, que la salvaría, que ya no se apartaría de ella nunca, que jamás la dejaría volver a dejar en peligro.

-Toma, será mejor que hables con ella – Sokka giro su cabeza y reconoció la voz de Zuko, se encontraba ahí junto a Toph y este le había lanzado una par de llaves para abrir la celda.

-¿Estas son?

-Abre de una vez esa puerta, no fue fácil conseguir esas llaves, además tenemos poco tiempo, date prisa quieres – Toph gritaba y regañaba a Sokka y le decía que se apurara, y en parte tenia razón tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

Sokka metió la llave en la cerradura y la giro de forma lenta y abrió la puerta entro y volvió a cerrar esta, ya estaba ahí, ya había regresado y con ello sus sentimientos hacia Aquella chica.

o00o

Zuko y Toph esperaron fuera de la celda y vigilaban por si acaso un guardia se dirigía hacia allí.

-Cuanto más tardara – Toph se quejaba de Sokka no salía de la celda.

-Déjalo, de seguro tiene mucho en que pensar y hablar, Sokka no es precisamente bueno con las palabras.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.

En ese momento un guardia subía por las escaleras y parecía dirigirse a la celda de Suki, tenían que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Zuko le dio una señal a Toph para que se escondiera, esta lo hizo detrás de una esquina en un pasillo, asomo la cabeza con cuidado y miro como se desarrollaba la situación.

Zuko golpeo la puerta para avisar a Sokka, permaneció estático junto a la puerta de la celda esperando que nada pasara.

o00o

-Alguien viene será mejor que me valla.

-Gracias.

-Te prometo que no te dejare esta vez, solo espera un poco mas.

-No te preocupes, Sokka – Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

De momento la pared de la celda se abrió rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido, Toph entro a la celda y le indico a Sokka que tenia que salir de ahí.

-Rápido, Zuko hace lo posible para detener al guardia.

-Si.

Sokka salio por el hueco en la pared, después Toph momo ambos extremos de la pared volvió a unir todo, parecía que nada hubiese pasado.

o00o

-Deja de estorbar tengo que revisar esta celda

-Pero no puedes esperar un momento

El guardia abrió la celda y solo se veía a Suki acostada en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hice algo?

Zuko se quedo asombrado al no ver a Sokka, volteo y vio a Toph que le daba una señal para que se fueran, vio detrás de ella a Sokka, se encontraban escondidos entre un par de columnas.

-Sabes, recordé que tengo que hacer algo – Zuko salio lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar y el guardia no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

o00o

Ya era de noche y estaban agotados, lo mejor que pudieron hacer era dormir, además tenían que idear una forma de escapar de aquel lugar.

Los tres dormían en una misma habitación, estaban agotados y solo querían descansar, pero Sokka seguía pensando en Suki y lo feliz que se sentía por haberla vuelto a encontrar y recordaba a detalle todo lo que ocurrió mientras estuvo en esa celda con ella aun que solo hubieran sido unos cuantos minutos.

**°°o00o°°**

_- ¿Ahora que?_

_- Nada solo quería inspeccionar._

_-No hay nada que valga la pena._

_-En serio, acaso no hay algo que quisieras ver ahora o alguien._

_Suki medito pero simplemente negó todo._

_-No, nada._

_-Ni siquiera esto – Sokka intento darle un beso pero Suki se levanto de su cama lo pateo en la cara aventándolo contra la pared, en ese momento Sokka perdió su casco y Suki pudo ver que se trataba de el._

_-Sokka… eres tú… ¿Cómo?... – Todas las cosas que Suki decía iban acompañadas de lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad._

_-Perdón por no haberte cuidado y por dejar que estés aquí._

_-No importa, me alegra tanto que estés aquí, conmigo – Suki abrazo fuertemente a Sokka y este a su ves la miro con alegría y ternura._

_Suki no podía creer que después de tanto el estuviera ahí con ella, sentía que podía recobrar las fuerzas y la esperanza en todo, se acerco lentamente a Sokka y el a su vez le dio un calido beso, ambos sintieron como se encontraban nuevamente unidos._

o00o

-Sokka, Sokka, ¿Qué respondas?

-¿Que? – Toph le dio una patada a la cama donde dormía Sokka, debido a que este se encontraba en la cama de arriba de la litera – ¡Eso no era necesario!

-Pero si no escuchas que uno te esta hablando.

-Deja de molestar que quiero dormir, Sokka se acomodo y rápidamente se quedo dormido.

-Sokka, Sokka, Sokka – Toph continuaba molestando con el pie a Sokka desde abajo pero este dormía como piedra y no despertaba.

-Parece que no va a despertar, ya déjalo Toph.

-Duerme como tronco.

-Será mejor descansar para mañana.

-Oye Zuko.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú crees que podamos salir de aquí?

-Eso creo, podríamos salir en Roku, pero solo podemos ir dos personas a lo mucho, aun es un dragón pequeño, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nada es solo que si nos descubrieran y nos aprisionaran, yo…

-No pienses en eso, mejor descansa.

Toph solo sonrío y después de eso quedo totalmente dormida, Zuko se la quedo mirando fijamente desde su cama y la veía tan vulnerable, pero bella.

-Si eso pasara, te diría cuanto te quiero – Después de eso Zuko cerro los ojos y al igual que los demás dormía tranquilamente.

o00o

Esa misma noche en la torre oeste de la prisión.

-Bienvenido Señor, esperábamos su llegada.

-Si, si, y ¿Dónde esta?

-Se encuentra en una celda de congelación del ala norte de la prisión.

-Bien.

-¿Desea verlo ahora mismo?

-No hay por que apresurarse aun es de noche, esperaremos a que amanezca, cuando eso suceda, ya sabremos que pasara.

-Entendido.

Aquel hombre se acerco a la barandilla y coloco ambas manos sobre esta, desde aquel lugar se podía ver con claridad toda la prisión y estaba ahí por dos razones.

o00o

Sokka fue el primero en despertarse lo cual fue raro, por que usualmente era el último, rápidamente se vistió y fue directo a la plaza central en la prisión, Zuko y Toph lo siguieron después de desayunar.

-Suki

-Sokka

-¿No te ha pasado nada verdad?

-Claro que no, ha pasado un día y ya te preocupas demasiado.

-Perdón, es que… no quiero que te pase nada, te lo dije ¿no?

-Si, lo hiciste, Suki abrazo a Sokka, se hallaban detrás de un muro donde no podían verlos.

De repente un par de bostezos se hicieron escuchar.

-Lamento arruinar tan bello momento pero tenemos prisión de la cual escapar y mientras más rápido, mas pronto podrán continuar con su asunto.

-Toph… no podrías dejar de ser tu, tan siquiera un momento.

-No lo creo, Sr. Sarcasmo

-Olvídalo. – Tal parece que Toph no se rendiría así que Sokka se dio por vencido.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? – Zuko quería saber de una vez como podían escapar de aquella prisión.

-No lo se.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, Sokka, tu siempre eres el de los planes, y déjame decirte que no creo Roku nos aguante a todos.

-Bien, quitare esa idea de mi lista de escapes.

-¿Quién te entiende… Sokka? – Zuko se escuchaba un tanto molesto.

De momento se escucha un golpe contra un muro de acero y a varias personas gritando, el grupo se asoma y pueden ver a un persona siendo pateada en el suelo por un grupo de guardias.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué? – Suki preguntaba un poco asustada.

-Algo que no deberían – En la voz de Zuko comenzó a notarse que estaba furioso, parecía que aun no soportaba ver sufrir a la gente, mas si era su propio pueblo el que sufría por esta guerra.

Zuko salio del escondite detrás del muro y se acerco poco a poco al lugar donde golpeaban a aquel hombre, para su sorpresa se trataba de un muchacho no mas grande que el, de hecho parecía tener su misma edad.

-Suficiente - Un hombre que parecía tener el mando se aproximo hacia aquel joven, deteniendo su castigo por parte de los guardias -Ves las consecuencias de tus actos Khan.

Khan, Zuko recordó aquel nombre, era la misma persona que habían visto enfrentarse a un guardia el día en que llegaron, nuevamente volvió a mirar detenidamente el rostro de aquel hombre que parecía ser el líder de la prisión.

-No puede ser… no…

Sokka, Toph y Suki se acocaron a Zuko y pudieron ver en su rostro lo asombrado que estaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Zuko? – Toph preguntaba a Zuko pero este no respondía.

-Como pude olvidarlo, como pude olvidar, a la persona que comanda este lugar – Zuko no dejaba de hablar y mas intrigado dejaba a los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ese hombre el del centro es quien dirige todo aquí, recuerdan al que ustedes llaman hombre combustión.

-Si ¿ por que?

-Pues esta persona tiene el mismo poder que el "Hombre Combustion, el es un "Dragón"

-¿"Dragón"? – Todos quedaban aun más confundidos.

-Si, "Dragón", el titulo que tiene los cuatros maestros fuego mas poderosos de toda la nación, solo por debajo del Señor del Fuego. El nombre de aquel hombre es: Zoxang el "Guardián".

-Sabes algo Khan, no me agradas, ¿sabes por que?

-Que me importa lo que piense un entupido como tu – Khan mostró una sonrisa frente a Zoxang y este inmediatamente lo golpeo contra el muro de acero.

-Bueno, bueno, Khan deberías cuidar lo que dices – Zoxang levanto a Khan de las ropas y lo mantuvo contra pared. ¿Algo más que decir?

-Idiota.

El rostro de Zoxang enfureció y en ese mismo instante su brazo se incendio, todo parecía indicar que mataría Khan con aquel golpe.

Un brazo se interpuso entre Zoxang y Khan, este mismo detenía el brazo de Zoxang.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – Zoxang miraba con asombro a aquel que se atrevía a desafiarlo.

-No dejare que mates a nadie en mi presencia – Zuko levanto su brazo y con un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano hizo empujar a Zoxang hacia atrás.

-¿Quién te crees para hacer esto?

Zuko se quito el casco y pronto todos lo reconocieron, era aquel príncipe desterrado, el traidor, aquel que portaba la marca de la vergüenza en su rostro.

-Zuko – Zoxang río entre dientes – Ha pasado un largo tiempo, casi tres años desde tu destierro, lastima que nunca nos vimos cuando regresaste como el falso Héroe que pretendías ser.

-Eso quedo atrás.

-En serio – Zoxang arrojo una enorme esfera de fuego hacia Zuko, este tomo a Khan y lo mando lejos de ahí hacia donde estaban Sokka, Suki y Toph.

Zuko antepuso ambos brazos frente a la enorme esfera y esta se dividió en varias partes alrededor de el.

-¡Váyanse!, el no es rival para ustedes, yo me encargare de el. –Zuko de inmediato advirtió a todos sobre el peligro que corrían y que debían marcharse cuanto antes.

-Ya veo, así que ellos también son tus cómplices, ¡arresten tenlos! ¡No quiero que nadie abandone esta isla! - Un grupo de guardias rodeo al grupo.

Inmediatamente Toph, golpeo el suelo con el pie y atrapo los pies de los guardias entre el suelo de acero, Con eso aprovecharon para escapar y perderse entre la multitud de gente.

-No importa, tarde o temprano los encontraran y pagaran por sus crimines hacia esta nación, como tu lo harás también.

Zuko se coloco en posición de combate al igual que Zoxang la pela estaba a punto de comenzar.

o00o

-Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino princesa.

-Excelente

-¿Por que tan interesada en venir a esta isla Azula?

-Tengo un presentimiento Mei, ¿Tu no?

-Tal vez.

El enorme dirigible sobre volaba en basto mar, pronto llegarían a la enorme prisión conocida como la Roca Hirviendo. Azula sonreía con malicia y Mei y Ty Lee se encontraban a su lado, mirando desde una ventana a la pasión que pretendían llegar.

* * *

_Perdon por la tradansa pero estas ultimas semanas he estado atareado con trabajos y examenes finales y n he tenido tiempo suficiente de escribir, asi qeu duespues de un largo rato aqui les traigo_

_mi ultimo capitulo(hasta ahora) lo hice aprovecahndo alguno que otro rato y por eso me tarde pero, por fin esta semana estare por fin libre, y podre continuar adecuadamente mis fics, para los que siguen mi otro fic solo esperen al viernes en la tarde o noche y ya tendran su capitulo, hasta entonces._

_Sigan apoyando este fic, dejadon sus comentarios, buenos y malos, ayudan mejor esta historia._

**pd:Si quite del titulo de mis capitulos la parte de: La Roca Hirviendo Parte..., fue por que quitaban demasiado espacio para el titulo y algunos no estraban debido a esto.**

* * *


	13. Rayo Control

**Perdon, perdon, sorry, kumenasai, la idea es que me perdonen lo siento es que muchas cosas hicieron que me olvidara de mi deber de escritor.**

**Pero ya volvi, con dos capitulos de esta gran historia.**

* * *

**Avatar la Lyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Rayo Control**

* * *

Las partes que comienzan con este simbolo: **°°o00o°°, **son recuerdos, al igual que lo escrito en cursiva para que no se confundan con el texto en tiempo real.

* * *

o00o

Toda la conmoción por el ataque hacia el Guardián, la aparición del príncipe Zuko, los constates ataques, dieron como resultado una redada en la prisión, toda la plaza central era un caos, en ese momento solo existían dos bando, los prisioneros los guardias.

El grupo conformado por Sokka, Suki, Toph y el chico extraño al cual, Zuko le había salvado la vida corrían a través del lugar, debían esconderse lo mas pronto posible y encontrar un modo de escapar ahora que ya sabían de su existencia.

-Perfecto eso no puede estar mejor, una redada y ni idea de cómo escapar de una prisión rodeada por muros de acero y una lago hirviendo – Los comentarios de Sokka molestaban mas que ayudaban.

-Sokka, harías el favor a todos de cerrar la boca por un momento –Toph era la mas molesta por los comentarios de Sokka.

-Hey yo solo digo la verdad, es mas tienen idea de adonde vamos, yo solo se que estamos corriendo.

-Y yo solo se que si no te callas, are que no puedas correr jamás en tu vida, ¿entendiste Sokka?

-Mejor que nunca.

El grupo corrió en dirección a la torre sur, de la prisión, debían alejarse lo más posible del disturbio ocasionado por la redada.

o00o

La pelea entre Zuko y Zoxang el "Dragón" continuaba, Zuko arremetía con disparos de fuego surgidos de sus puños en dirección a Zoxang, mas este no permitiría que le vencieran y menos si se trataba del antiguo príncipe de la nación.

Zuko continuaba lanzando bolas de fuego, Zoxang extendió ambos brazos y al instante un barrera circular de fuego se interpuso entre el y los ataques de Zuko, al momento volvió a juntar ambos brazos con una palmada que desencadeno una cuchilla de fuego que surgía desde el suelo y cortaba todo a su paso.

Zuko debió saltar para evitar dicho ataque, al voltear pudo ver a Zoxang corriendo hacia el con una bola de fuego en la mano dispuesto a dañarlo. Zuko levanto rápidamente su brazo derecho ocasionado una pequeña barrera que lo protegería del ataque o eso esperaba, el brazo de Zoxang atravesó la barrera y lo todo de las ropas y lo aventó lejos de ahí.

Zuko cayo al suelo y continuo girando un poco mas antes de detenerse, se encontraba un poco confundido por todo, aun no podía levantarse, en ese momento escucho que Zoxang se aproximaba hacia el.

-¡Zukoooo!

Zuko vio venir a Zoxang saltando en dirección a el con ambos brazos encendidos y dispuestos a golpearlo contra el suelo.

o00o

El grupo se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para alcanzar la cima de la torre, debido a los disturbios no podían llegar a la torre central donde se encontraba el centro de mando de la pasión y desde ahí hacer que una góndola los sacara de la prisión.

-¿Cuál es el plan Sokka?

-Muy simple, llegamos a la cima de la torre cruzamos el puente que la une con la torre central y desde ahí pedimos que traigan una góndola, dejamos inconcientes a los guardias y escapamos, simple no Toph.

-Solo entendí la parte de golpear a los guardias.

-Con eso es suficiente.

-¡Oigan! – El grupo se detuvo al instante, y vieron que se trataba del chico al que Zuko había salvado y estaba con ellos.

-¿Qué? – Sokka parecía tener prisa y quería terminar con esto cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué me salvaron?

-Nosotros no te salvamos, fue Zuko, si tu querías seguirnos fue tu elección.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Si yo supiera como funciona el cerebro de Zuko muchas cosas te podría responder, pero por lo visto no quería que murieras.

-Ustedes, están con el verdad.

-Mas o menos – Al contestar Sokka, Toph lo golpeo con el puño en el brazo – quiero decir si, si estamos con el.

-¿Por qué lo ayudan si es el príncipe de esta nación, hijo del Señor del Fuego? - Sokka se quedo pensando, en ese momento Toph intervino.

-Por que ha cambiado y esta seguro de lo que hace, y eso es salvar a su nación con ayuda del Avatar.

Khan se quedo meditando y solo dijo algo mas – De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

o00o

Zuko se volteo completamente, apoyo ambas manos en el suelo y levanto sus pies, estos golpearon a Zoxang en el estomago, arrojándolo lejos de su alcance.

Zuko se puso de pie y volvió a atacar, en su brazo derecho comenzó a acumular fuego y al atacar con este un gran golpe de fuego fue en dirección de Zoxang, este ultimo puso ambas manos frente a el y contuvo el ataque con esfuerzo.

Zuko volvió atacar nuevamente solo que esta vez con ambos brazos, Zoxang intento una vez mas detenerlo pero era demasiado y al final salio arrojado por la intensidad del ataque.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡Zuko!, ahora veras por que obtuve el titulo de "Dragón"-Zoxang se levanto y en ese momento todo su brazo izquierdo se incendio, quemando parte de sus ropas, se coloco en posición de ataque, arremetió contra Zuko extendió el brazo, el fuego salio disparado desde su brazo, pero extrañamente este se mantenía en línea y no se expandía mientras se acercaba a Zuko.

Zuko creo un muro de fuego extendiendo ambos brazos, pero este fue disuelto y el ataque llego hacia el.

o00o

Toph derribo de golpe la puerta de acero, para poder entrar en la habitación central de la torre sur, los guardias atacaron, mas Toph golpeo el suelo con sus manos y atrapo los pies de estos, ato sus manos con otro poco de metal y los dejo inmovilizados.

Sokka, Suki y Khan entraron al estar ya asegurada la habitación, debían echar abajo otra puerta mas que daba con el puente que conectaba la torre sur con la central.

Sokka trataba de girar la manija de hierro mas no podía moverla ni un solo centímetro.

-Quítate, déjaselo a una experta – Toph empujo a Sokka a un lado para que no estorbara, tomo la puerta con ambas manos y la saco de su lugar con un fuerte empuje.

-Listo, pan comido.

-¿Qué haríamos sin ti? – Sokka mostraba algo de admiración hacia Toph.

-Llorar, ahora muévanse.

o00o

El golpe había llegado por completo hacia Zuko, lo extraño era que el fuego no quemaba, pero si podía manipularse como si fuera un brazo o extremidad, el fuego tomo a Zuko y lo embistió contra una pared, dejándolo mareado y apenas conciente.

-Ves Zuko, es por esto que obtuve mi titulo de "Dragón" – Zoxang alardeaba sobre su poder y que seria imposible detenerlo, el fuego aun permanecía en su brazo, volvió a lanzar un ataque mas que tomo a Zuko de todo el cuerpo y lo volvió a embestir con otra pared mas y otra y otra, al final Zuko apenas podía moverse y estaba a punto de quedar inconciente.

Zuko comenzó a levantarse del suelo poco a poco, se coloco de rodillas apoyando las manos en el suelo, al momento se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se apoyo en el muro detrás de el para mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Creí que el príncipe de la nación del fuego seria mas retador?

Zuko levanto la vista hacia Zoxang, le faltaba la respiración aun continuaba jadeando, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, todo parecía estar perdido – Zoxang

Zoxang dejo de parlotear y centro su mirada sobre Zuko.

-Dile a mi padre, que no podrá hacer nada para detener su derrota.

-¡Tu!, ¡Entupidooo! – Las palabras de Zuko hicieron entrar en furia a Zoxang, este último lanzo otro ataque, el fuego rodeo a Zuko y lo levanto en el aire.

-Aquí acaba tu destino Príncipe Zuko.

-Aun no – Todo el fuego que rodeaba a Zuko desapareció, aterrizo en el suelo y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?, ¿Tu?

-Solo absorbí el fuego, gracias a ti recupere un poco de energía – Zuko, aculo fuego en ambos brazos, al momento disparo un enorme cañón de fuego que iba dirigido hacia Zoxang.

-¡No podrás hacer nada! – El fuego en el brazo izquierdo de Zoxang se intensifico y además apareció igualmente fuego en todo su brazo derecho, coloco ambos frente a el y desapareció el ataque de Zuko, momentos después volvió a atacar a Zuko pero esta ves lo envistió con tal fuerza que cayo tirado al suelo después que terminara su ataque.

Zuko se hallaba tirado en el suelo, tenia múltiples heridas y no podía moverse, varios cortes aparecieron es su piel y comenzaron a sangrar, no podía hacer nada mas.

o00o

-Deténganse – unos guardias impedían que el grupo entrara en la torre central, pero no fueron obstáculos para Toph que hizo volara a varios fuera del puente. Khan que se encontraba con ellos los protegía del fuego al ser el también un maestro fuego, derribaron la puerta y dejaron inconciente a todo guardia en la habitación.

Sokka tomo el control e inmediatamente llamo al puerto, para que enviaran una góndola que los recogiera.

-¡Rápido Sokka!

-Hago lo que puedo, tranquilízate Toph.

-Creo que deben darse prisa – El cometario de Khan resonó en toda la habitación.

-Sabes seria más rápido si dejaran de molestar.

-Sokka, creo que Khan tiene razón.

-¡Tu también Suki!

-Mira por la ventana – Sokka quedo perplejo al centrar la mirada en el lugar que Suki señalaba, un enorme globo de guerra de la nación del fuego estaba siendo sujetado a la torre este de la prisión.

o00o

-Príncipe Zuko, da gracias a que seré yo quien acabe contigo y no tu padre – Zoxang comenzó a dirigirse hacia Zuko a pasos lentos.

Zuko se encontraba tirado en el suelo, aunque persistiera no podía moverse, todo su cuerpo esta deshecho.

_-¡¡Que debo hacer, demonios, que tengo que hacer para vencerlo, que?!_

Zuko trataba que pensar, tenia que hacer algo, si no detenía a Zoxang, los demás no podrían escapar, en ese momento un recuerdo llego a su mente, un recuerdo que lo salvaría, pero a un alto precio, un recuerdo de su charla con el espíritu del dragón

**°°o00o°°**

_-Zuko, tengo una cosa más que preguntarte._

_-¿Qué? – A Zuko le intrigaba que quería saber aquel espíritu._

_-Tu puedes controlar lo relámpagos, ¿verdad?_

_-…Si… ¿Por qué?_

_-Ya veo, por tu seguridad, te prohíbo volver a usar esa técnica, por que se muy bien que conoces las consecuencias._

_-Por que habría de obedecerte, que tal si la necesito y yo._

_-Silencio, puedo ver que tu cuerpo no esta recuperado al 100, y eso que solo la utilizaste por unos pocos segundos, imagínate que pasaría si extiendes ese tiempo._

_Zuko medito al respecto, el sabia las consecuencias de utilizar dicho poder, el había negado recordar esa técnica por temor de que Aang se lastimara al aprenderla, ni siquiera el recordaba desde cuando podía utilizarla._

_-¡¿Pero?!_

_-Silencio, ya sabes lo que debes de hacer._

o00o

_-Lo siento, parece que no tengo otra opción._

Zuko comenzó al levantarse poco a poco, Zoxang se detuvo esperando a que el se levantara completamente.

-Aun quieres seguir, que terco eres, solo aumentaras tu sufrimiento.

-Esta pelea termina ahora.

-Si que eres engreído, es mas que claro que morirás aquí, en este lugar será tu tumba.

-No lo creo – Una serie de destellos eléctricos comenzaron a surgir del cuerpo de Zuko, cada vez eran más brillantes, pronto de todo su cuerpo emanaba un aura de enorme poder, en sus ojos podía verse su furia, su poder, su dolor.

-"Rayo…-…Control"

o00o

-Perfecto mas problemas – Los chicos continuaban viendo al globo de guerra que acababa de ser sujetado y las puertas de este se abrían.

-En ves de estar aquí, como tontos, deberíamos movernos, ¿Sokka en cual torre llegara la góndola que pediste? – Pregunto Toph.

Sokka levanto el brazo y con el dedo señalo la torre este, la misma en al que se encontraba el recién llegado globo de guerra.

-¡¡Idiotaaaaaa!!

-Cálmate Toph, no es para tanto, tal vez solo sean soldados, no hay problema.

-Yo creo que si habrá problema, Sokka – Suki señalo al globo de donde salían varios soldados y al final estaban Azula, Mei y Ty Lee, Suki podía recordarlas con precisión, eran las mismas que la atraparon en el Reino Tierra.

-¡Azula!, o genial el universo parece estar en nuestra contra. – Sokka comenzaba a hacer un alboroto y eso solo llamaría mas la atención.

-¡Cállate o te cierro la boca a golpes! – Toph tomo a Sokka del uniforme y lo amenazo directo a al cara.

o00o

-Bienvenida princesa Azula.

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Perdone?

-Mi hermano y su grupo.

-A… claro… ahora mismo el Guardián Zoxang esta luchando contra el.

Azula, echo una vista hacia donde se encontraba Zuko.

-Ya veo, ¿y los otros?

-Vera, eh… escaparon.

-¿Cómo?

-Debido a la redada escaparon y no sabemos donde podrán estar.

-Ya veo, escaparon, ¿tú también quieres escapar?

-¿Cómo?

-Escapa, o yo misma me encargare de que no veas luz alguna - El guardia se alejo lo mas pronto posible del lugar.

-¿Ahora que Azula?

-Ahora Ty Lee, nos encargaremos de esto, ¿Mei no te importaría que te dejara a ti a mi hermano? – Una tenue sonrisa de malicia aprecio en el rostro de Mei.

o00o

-¡Es peor que un ejercito de maestros fuego!... ¡es Azula! – Sokka se encontraba muy histérico.

-¿Azula?, ¿quien es?

-Como no puedes saberlo.

-Sokka, recuerda que antes no podía ver.

- Hi, hi, hi Cierto – Sokka había olvidado que Toph nunca había visto a Azula.

-Será mejor irnos, rápido bajemos por aquí hasta que Azula se marche la torre este – Khan abrió una puerta que daba hacia las escaleras de la torre.

-¡Pero por que Azula, por que no maestros fuego, o incluso mejor el tipo que dispara fuego por el ojo!

-¡Sokka! – Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo para que este se callara.

o00o

-Señor tenemos permiso para desembarcar en la isla, estaremos ahí en unos minutos – El soldado se marcho después de eso y cerro la puerta que daba al puente principal del buque de guerra.

-Zuko, ahora veremos… de lo que eres capaz.

* * *

_Si leyeron el comienzo, traten de entender del por que de mi ausencia, pero verna que son muchas cosas y tambien teng una vida, pero disculpen._

_Siento lastima que Avatar ya haya terminado, en general el final me emociono y fue de lo mejro, salvo algunas cosas que no me gustaron, pero la pelea de Zuko contra Azula y Aang contra OZai fue lo mejor, eso y el principio cuando Toph se toma del brazo de Zuko._

_No olviden dejar comentarios, buenos y malos._


	14. Dragones

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Avatar la Lyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**"Dragones"**

* * *

o00o

Zoxang observaba con asombro, era la primera vez en su vida que veía algo como eso, no podía creerlo, parecía ser que el relámpago no era el máximo nivel, que significaba esto, ¿Por qué Zuko tenia estos poderes?, ¿Por qué?, todas esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza, hacia unos instantes, tenia asegurada la victoria, pero ahora todo eso parecía tan distante.

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Por qué?

-Lamento que esto termine así.

-¡¡Idiota, esto va terminar, pero con tu muerte!! – Zoxang realizo un ataque final, lanzo ambos brazos de fuego, pero esta ves eran de mayor tamaño y quemaban todo lo que tocaban, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alcanzara a Zuko.

Zuko se encontraba parado justo frente a la inmensa bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia el, solo una cosa cruzaba por su mente, lamentaba tener que llegar a estos extremos.

-¡¡Muereeee!!... ¡¡Zukoooo!!

La gran masa de fuego estaba a unos pocos segundos de el, al llegar esta a Zuko, el simplemente golpeo con su puño la abrasadora y gigante esfera de fuego, y en un instante esta desapareció, todo el fuego se esparció por el lugar, las pocas flamas que quedaban en posición revelan lo que alguna ves fue un poderoso ataque, Zoxang estaba sin palabras.

-¿Cómo?.. ¿Tu? – De golpe, Zuko que se encontraba justo enfrente de Zoxang desapareció detrás de una ráfaga de electricidad, Zoxang busco por todas partes para encontrarlo, mas no pudo hacerlo.

-Lo lamento – Todo el cuerpo de Zoxang quedo paralizado, Zuko estaba justo detrás de el, no podía reaccionar, no podía hacer nada.

Zuko apareció nuevamente en frente el y lo golpeo con su puño cargado de electricidad, enviándolo lejos de ahí, Zoxang se detuvo hasta que choco contra el muro de acero, al recobrar el sentido y fijar su vista en donde se hallaba Zuko, no pudo verlo nuevamente.

Zuko apareció de repente a su lado, dándole una patada cuando este se encontraba aun en el aire, Zoxang volvió a ser despedido por el gran golpe que le habían propinado, poco después aun estando en el aire debido al golpe anterior, Zuko apareció dándole un golpe en el estomago y clavándolo al suelo, Zoxang estaba a punto de perder la conciencia pero Zuko lo tomo de sus ropas y lo levanto para asestarle el golpe final.

Zoxang no podía seguir, todo su cuerpo estaba deshecho, ya había perdido, solo tres golpes fueron suficientes para acabar con el, era la segunda ves que era derrotado, ya hacia mucho que había luchado con alguien así de fuerte, ahora no le quedaba mas que aceptar su destino.

Zuko lo tenia tomado del cuello con una mano y con la otra le daría el ultimo golpe, Zoxang solo esperaba que todo terminara, pero de momento su cuello dejo de sentir presión, Zuko lo había soltado, podía sentir como caía al suelo, aun estaba con vida.

- No puedo

-¡¿Por qué no me mataste?!

-Yo vencí, yo decido, quien muere y quien vive.

Zoxang estaba asombrado, aun estaba con vida, le habían perdonado la vida al estar tan cerca de la muerte, se hallaba tirado en el suelo, no podía moverse pero si hablar.

-¡Zuko!... ¿Sabes por que quería vencerte?

-No, y no me importa.

-Zuko, aceptare mi derrota, pero… no olvides, que aun queda Mardock

¿Cómo?, pero si el esta muerto, yo mismo lo vi, cayo de un precipicio.

-Esta vivo, y parece que te busca, Mardock "Hombre Combustión" – Zoxang cayo desmallado des pues de eso y Zuko apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, la vista se le nublaba, el gasto de energía y el inmenso estrés al que había sido sometido su cuerpo era enorme, solo podía sentir que perdía todo lo que le queda de fuerzas.

-Zuko… idiota… ¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Toph, ¿Qué haces aquí?... les dije que se marcharan.

-No íbamos a irnos sin ti.

-Gracias por espérame – En ese momento Zuko cayo ante el agotamiento, solo podía descansar.

-¿Y ahora Que?, recuerden que Azula, aun esta en esta isla.

-Lo sabemos Sokka, ahora ayúdame a cargar a Zuko – Toph se encontraba levantado el dormido cuerpo de Zuko.

-Yo lo are – Khan tomo a Zuko y lo coloco sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué hacemos, no podemos encontrarnos con Azula?, ¿Suki, por casualidad no sabes como llegar a la torre este que no sea sin toparnos con Azula?

-No que yo recuerde, solo hay dos formas de llegar a esa torre, una es subiendo las escaleras de esta, y la otra es por medio del puente que conecta con la torre central.

-En otras palabras estamos muertos.

-Lo mejor será ocultarnos dentro de la prisión, los guardias han comenzado a calamar a los prisioneros y seremos mas fácilmente, capturados.

-Vaya y yo que creía que solo eras otro maestro fuego estupido – Khan levanto una ceja e ignoro el cometario de Sokka.

-No importa debemos darnos prisa – Todo el grupo entro dentro del edificio donde se hallaban las celdas, ahora debían buscar escapar de Azula y encontrar la forma de salir de la prisión, pero ambas no serian fáciles.

o00o

-Señor bienvenido.

-Si.

-Pero lamentamos informarle que la prisión se encuentra en problemas, al parecer, el príncipe Zuko junto a un grupo de seguidores a hecho una revuelta, sabemos que el Guardián Zoxang miembro de los "Dragones", esta a cargo de la situación en la prisión.

-Ya veo, preparen la góndola.

-¿Señor?

-Dije que la preparen.

-Inmediatamente.

Mardock, el llamado "Hombre Combustión", el miembro mas fuerte de los "Dragones" en la actualidad, se encontraba ahí en la Roca Hirviendo, Solo sabia una cosa, tenia que encontrar a Zuko a cualquier precio.

o00o

-Zuko… Despierta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te dije que no lo hicieras, te lo prohibí recuerdas, aquella ocasión en la ciudad de los guerreros del sol.

-Lo se.

-Tu cuerpo esta muy herido.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-No lo sabes… dentro de ti.

-¿Cómo?

-No es necesario que lo sepas.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Para prevenirte… de hacer cosas que pueden matarte… mira lo que ocasionaste.

-Pero lo vencí.

-Pero a que precio, casi pierdes la vida, te advertí de extender el tiempo de uso y las consecuencias de usar esa técnica.

Zuko mantenía la cabeza agachada y no podía ver directamente al espíritu.

-Pero… yo…

-Se muy bien por que lo hiciste, pero eso no quita el hecho de tu desobediencia.

-¿Entonces que harás?

-Como veo que no puedo negarte el que la uses y de que te será de ayuda en el futuro, te ayudare a controlarla.

-En serio.

-Si pero recuerda que aunque logres extender el tiempo de uso, el estrés causado al cuerpo aun será alto, toda esa enorme cantidad de energía, de electricidad corriendo por tu cuerpo puede matarte si te llegas a equivocar al usar dicho poder.

-Se las consecuencias, y las afrontare en cualquier momento.

-De acuerdo, comencemos.

o00o

Azula se quedo esperando en al torre central junto con Ty Lee, sabia que tarde o temprano su hermano aparecería.

-Azula estas segura de mandar sola a Mei.

-Déjala Ty Lee, ella sabe cuidarse sola, además me ahorra tiempo para encontrar a Zuko.

-Ooo... ya veo, siempre lo tienes todo planeado Azula.

Azula esperaba con ansias el momento en que pudiera acabar con Zuko, Mei se encontraba buscando de celda en celda, rincón en rincón para encontrar a Zuko y encararlo de una ves, por lo ocurrido el día del eclipse.

O00o

Sokka y Khan vigilaban fuera de la celda en el pasillo, para que ningún guardia se acercara, parece que todos seguían en la revuelta, por lo menos nadie molestaría por el momento.

-¿Cómo esta Zuko, Suki? – Pregunto Toph, que había ido a buscar algunas ropas, las de Zuko estaba casi deshechas y el uniforme de guardia era pesado y dificultaría su respiración.

-Muy débil y herido – Pero sin un medico, no podremos saber como se encuentra realmente.

Toph se acerco a Zuko y solo podía ver lo grave que este se encontraba.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Toph se sobre salto – No, no, como crees – Suki la miro firmemente, sabia que tenia razón.

-Bueno… Si…

-No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, pero creo que tu deberías decírselo a el.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.

-Mírame, Sokka y yo nos queremos y fue muy fácil.

-Eso es por que Sokka es Sokka, pero… Zuko es…

-Tranquila, pero recuerda decírselo antes de que te arrepientas.

-De acuerdo, ¡pero nada de esto a los demás! – Toph golpeo el hombro de Suki.

-Cálmate, de mi boca no saldrá nada.

o00o

-Recuerda Zuko, para poder controlar perfectamente esta técnica y extender su duración debes manejar con cuidado tu energía vital y mantener alejada toda esta carga eléctrica de dos puntos cruciales: tu corazón y tu cerebro.

Zuko se hallaba meditando, debía concentrarse para poder controlar esta técnica y no morir si volvía a utilizarla.

o00o

Una góndola llegaba desde la torre oeste de la prisión de ella bajaban Mardock y un grupo de soldados.

-Señor, Bienvenido.

Mardock hecho una vista a toda la prisión desde lo alto de la torre donde estaba.

o00o

-Princesa Azula.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me temo que el miembro de los "Dragones" Zoxang, ha sido vencido por el príncipe Zuko.

-Ya veo, Zoxang es muy idiota, como para dejarse vencer por mi hermano.

-Otra cosa más princesa, el "Dragón" Mardock, se encuentra en esta isla y desea hablar con usted.

-Mardock, que interesante.

La puerta de acero que daba a la habitación donde se hallaba Azula se abrió de repente, un hombre alto y fornido surgió de ella, era Mardock el Hombre Combustión.

-Así que Zoxang fue derrotado, que patético de su parte.

-Mardock, nunca te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar.

-Deja tus comentarios para después Azula.

-Tranquilo, me impresiona que hayas decidido venir.

-Sabes que fue por Zuko.

-Si supongo que tienes razón.

-Y… ¿donde esta Zuko?

-No lo se, pero ten por seguro que no escapara esta vez.

Mardock dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo y dirigió sus palabras hacia Azula – Azula, recuerda que si encuentras a Zuko antes que yo, no lo mates.

-No pensaba hacerlo, solo quiero humillarlo, por que tu interés en que siga con vida.

-Bien.

-No será por que el también te humillo, por que ya o tienes brazos ni piernas.

-Cuida tu lengua Azula, yo hago todo esto en nombre de una justicia llamada: Nación del Fuego, y si tengo que eliminarte, lo are.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no es para que te exaltes.

-Zuko, me hizo perder lo poco que quedaba de mi cuerpo, pero de cierta forma supongo que fue para mejor, y de cierta forma es una venganza – Mardock retiro uno de sus guantes que cubrían hasta el ante brazo y se pudo ver un brazo completamente de metal que terminaba en su hombro.

-Así que por eso estas tan formal con esas ropas de la nación, ¿no es así?

-Te lo diré una vez mas, no importa que seas la princesa, yo solo rindo cuentas al Señor del Fuego – Mardock, salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Mardock, esto será mas divertido de lo que pensaba, veremos quien puede encontrar primero a Zuko.

o00o

Zuko abrió los ojos se encontraba en una celda de la prisión, al principio creyó que lo habían capturado debido a donde se encontraba y las ropas que traía, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo, Toph se encontraba dormida sobre su regazo, Suki descansaba contra la pared junto a Sokka.

-Despertaste.

Zuko busco con la mirada q quien le hablaba, se trataba del chico que había salvado horas antes en la plaza central.

-Tu.

-Ya era hora que despertaras, todos aquí estaban preocupados.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué paso?

-Después de que te desmayaras, te trajimos dentro de la prisión para que te recuperaras, ahora mismo el orden esta volviendo, ya han pasado dos horas desde entonteces, los guaridas comienzan a tener el control y comienzan a meter de nuevo a los prisioneros en sus celdas, no tardara darán en descubrirnos.

Así que es eso.

-¡Zuko! – La puerta se abrió de golpe tras ella se encontraba Mei, parecía dispuesta a todo.

-Mei… – Zuko la miro fijamente, todos despertaron de golpe su escondite se había terminado.

* * *

_Como dije antes, dos capitulos nuevos_

_Dejen sus comentarios buenos y malos._


	15. Gracias por protegerme

**Avatar la Lyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Gracias por protegerme  
**

* * *

o00o

El grupo se encontraba descansando en una de las celdas de la prisión, esperaban que nadie los encontrara, hasta que Zuko despertara no podían hacer nada. Pero no todo salio según lo planeado; Mei los descubrió poco después de que Zuko había recobrado el conocimiento.

-Mei… - Zuko poso su mirada sobre la fría chica frente a el, su mirada reflejaba tantas emociones, tantas cosas, tanto odio, dolor, engaño y abandono.

-¡¿Zuko esa no es la chica que siempre esta con Azula?!

-Si… Sokka, deben irse de aquí, los alcanzare después, no se preocupen por mi.

-¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto Sokka

-Si… déjenme solo – Zuko sabia a lo que se atenía, debía aclarar un asunto importante con aquella que llamaba su novia.

Sokka se apresuro a salir, tomo a Suki de la mano y salio de la celda, seguido por Khan, solo Toph quedaba en la celda, dio una mirada a Zuko y salio debido a los constantes llamados por parte Sokka; al salir todos Mei cerro inmediatamente la puerta y solo se encontraba a solas con aquel príncipe.

Sokka decidió que lo mejor era dirigirse a la torre mas cercana, solo podían esperar tener suerte y encontrar alguna que tuviera una góndola para poder llegara al puerto.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos Toph se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se hallaba Zuko con Mei.

-¡¿Qué pasa Toph?! , ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! – Gritaba Sokka

-Sigan ustedes, yo regresare por Zuko.

-¿Pero?... – Suki tomo a Sokka y le tapo la boca con la mano.

-No te preocupes Toph, nosotros seguimos, tu ve por Zuko – AL final Suki solo le guiño el ojo a Toph, dando a entender el por que hacia esto; Suki a los demás para que siguieran, Toph se quedo quieta en donde estaba y solo comenzó correr de regreso a donde se encontraba Zuko.

o00o

-Solo quiero saber una cosa Zuko… ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-Lo siento… deje una carta, supongo que la leíste… ya deberías saber por que hice todo esto, por que abandone todo lo que yo llamaba hogar.

-¿Qué querías que pensara?, simplemente te marchaste y me dejaste junto con todo tu honor que habías logrado, por el que luchaste durante tres largos años…, le diste la espalda a tu nación.

-¡Nunca!, jamás abandonaría a mi país, si hice esto es para ayudar a acabar con esta guerra, yo nunca le daría la espalda a la gente que quiero, las protegería con mi vida.

Toph ya había llegado a la celda pero decidió esperar afuera de ella escuchar cada palabra, quería saber mas de Zuko, quería saber quien era el.

-No pareces el Zuko que recuerdo.

-Tal vez el Zuko que conociste era una ilusión.

Mei se coloco frente a Zuko que estaba sentado en el suelo como si estuviera esperando un castigo.

-Zuko… ¿aun me quieres? – Zuko levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos.

-…Si… - Toph escuchaba cada palabra desde afuera de la celda, pero esa ultima la paralizo.

-Entonces ven conmigo, aun podemos salvarte, podemos decir que fuiste obligado, Zuko…

-…No… – Mei se sorprendió y se alejo de Zuko.

-¿Entonces por que dijiste que me querías?

-Dije que te quería, que aprecio, pero no de la forma en que tu crees.

-¿Cómo?, tu mismo te volviste mi novio cuando salimos de Ba Sing Se

-Estaba confundido, creía que todo lo que sucedía era para bien, que si estaba contigo podía olvidar el pasado, pero no fue así.

-¿Entonces todo fue una mentira?

-…En parte… la única verdad que pude ver cuando estaba el palacio fue de que, no me sentía satisfecho, que todo era demasiado, que hacia lo incorrecto.

Mei busco entre sus ropas y saco una daga afilada de las que solía usar para atacar; después de eso miro a Zuko a los ojos y lo enfrento una vez mas – Zuko, sabe lo que tengo que hacer si no cambias de parecer, te vería como un enemigo, en otras palabras tendría que matarte.

-Lo siento Mei, pero no puedo remediar lo que hecho y lamento que todo entre nosotros ya no exista mas, pero no moriré, por que se que mucha gente esta esperando mi ayuda, y además existe una persona quien yo prometí proteger y no puedo abandonarla; lo siento Mei.

-No… yo lo siento Zuko – Una pequeña lagrima cayó al suelo, solo una bastaba, Mei se dispuso a atacar a Zuko inmediatamente.

Zuko se levanto del suelo rápidamente y evito el primer cuchillo y los siguientes; en ese momento noto que ya no portaba su armadura, ambos brazos se encontraban completamente vendados al igual que ya no tenia las pesadas botas sino que sus pies solo estaban vendados hasta el talón, esto le facilito seguir evadiendo los disparos, pero al final eran demasiados para poder ser evadidos en una celda muy pequeña.

Finalmente se vio paralizado frente a Mei que parecía no fallar esta vez; de golpe la puerta de la celda cayo y Zuko pudo distinguir quien se encontraba en la entrada.

-¡La fiesta termino Zuko!

-¡Toph!

-Lo siento princesa, pero debo llevarme a tu novio – Toph golpeo el suelo y una serie de placas de acero se levantaron y la cubrieron de los disparos de Mei, luego impulso estos contra la chica para despistarla y así dejándola unida de ambos brazos con una placa de metal en las muñecas – ¡Vámonos Zuko!

Zuko siguió a Toph y la vio mientras esta trataba de liberarse, una ultima mirada entre ambos para decir que ya no podrían a estar juntos de nuevo.

Zuko y Toph comenzaron a correr a través de los pasillos, pero Mei aun esta decidida a detenerlos, Toph pudo sentir sus vibraciones y la vio venir cuando esta lanzo una serie de cuchillos desde su pie, los cuchillos iban dirigidos a Zuko.

-¡Zuko! – Toph se lanzo sobre Zuko para que los cuchillos lo le hicieran daño, pero en el ataque uno de cuchillos corto la cola de caballo que Toph traía y dejo regado en el suelo lo que había sido su largo cabello, dejándolo hasta la barbilla de largo.

Toph golpeo el suelo con el puño y seguido de so el suelo en dirección de Mei se agrito haciéndola caer, al finalizar Toph la atrapo de piernas con otra placa de metal y la dejaron a su suerte; Zuko y Toph continuaron su camino

-Perfecto, cuando mi mama me vea me regañara por cortarme el cabello que tenia desde que nací.

-Creo que se bien tu nuevo peinado – Toph se sonrojo ante el comentario de Zuko y solo toco una vez mas su cabello.

Decidieron ir hacia la Torre Norte parecía ser la mas segura, ya que había poca vigilancia en esa parte de la prisión.

o00o

Sokka junto con Suki y Khan habían logrado llegar a la cima Torre Norte que era la más cercana para ellos, o mejor dicho la primera que encontraron debido que a Sokka los hizo perder el tiempo entre pasillos y pasillos.

-Sokka me alegra que por fin hallamos podido encontrar una torre desde la cual pudiéramos tal vez encontrar una góndola, pero ¡por que no recordaste que en esta torre no hay góndola alguna debido a que el puerto no llega hasta aquí!

-Lo siento… Sukki – Acompañado de una sonrisa de perdón, Suki solo lo beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo.

-Lamento interrumpir su abrazo pero tenemos que escapar de aquí, además ni Zuko y Toph han regresado.

-Tienes razón, ¿pero que podemos hacer?, Zuko es el que mejor conoce este lugar.

En ese momento la manija de la puerta en la habitación comenzó a girar lentamente y al finalizar la puerta se abrió poco a poco, todos estaban inquietos, Sokka junto con Suki se aproximo con cautela ala puerta a llegar a la entrada…

-¡¡Aaaaaaa!! – El grito espanto Sokka y Suki y Khan solo se quedo perplejo mientras miraba de quien se trataba.

-¡Quieras matarme de un susto Toph!, ¡además avisaras a los guardias!

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo, parecía tan divertido.

-Tranquilízate Sokka – Zuko apareció detrás de Toph – No hay guardias cerca de donde estamos.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Toph.

-De acuerdo – Toph cruzo los dedos por detrás.

-Oye Toph – Llamo Sokka a Toph.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y tu cabello?, ¿Qué le paso?

-Aaa… esto, digamos que tuve unos problemas.

-Bien, este no es memento de risas, debemos escapar cuanto antes de aquí – Parecía bueno reír un poco pero era cierto que debían escapar cuanto antes del lugar, Zuko tenía razón al decirlo.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaron aquí Sokka?

-Como… 5 minutos ¿Por qué?

-Eso fue hace poco, tanto tardaron en llegar hasta la torre.

-Bueno es que cierta persona no tiene sentido de orientación – Menciono Suki

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía, no tengo la culpa de que haya tantos pasillos como para perderse!

-No importa, lo importante ahora es que vamos a hacer para escapar, supongo que Azula esta en la isla, sino no hay otra razón para habernos encontrado con Mei.

-Si, tu loca hermana llego cuando estábamos en la torre central, pero…

-¡Sokka! – Zuko interrumpió a Sokka

-¿Qué?, deja que termine de hablar.

-Ya se como escapar de aquí.

-¿A si?, ¿Cómo?

-Usaremos ese dirigible – Zuko se acerco a la ventana y señalo el dirigible en el cual había llegado Azula.

-Lamento arruinar tu plan, pero en ese Dirigible Llego Azula.

-Eso pensé, pero no hay otra opción Sokka, tenemos que escapar cuanto antes.

-Si pero no hay forma de llegar hasta el dirigible sin ser atrapados.

-Tal vez la haya

¿Cómo? – Todos voltearon a ver a Khan que se encontraba apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

-Los puentes que conectan cada torre tienen alcantarillado para deshacerse del exceso del agua cuando llueve y no se quede el agua en los puentes.

-Parece ser la mejor opción.

o00o

Todos trataban de moverse por el estrecho lugar, donde se arrastraban y apenas entraban.

-Genial Zuko, esta si que era la mejor opción.

-Por lo menos no nos descubrirán, o tienes una mejor idea Sokka

-¡Ya cállense los dos, solo hacen que moleste!

El grupo continuo hasta que tuvieron que abandonar su escondite saliendo dentro de la torre central, al salir estaban a cierta distancia de la cima de la torre, solo tenia que encontrar la entrada a las alcantarillas que daban con la torre en donde se encontraba el dirigible de Azula.

-Bien parece que no hay nadie, sigamos – Zuko comenzó a subir las escaleras buscando la entrada, pero para su sorpresa no podrían escapar de ahí.

-Hola Zuzu, creías que me engañarías tan fácilmente.

-¡Azula! – Azula se encontraba frente a Zuko y detrás de ella varios guardias y soldados de la nación.

-Arréstenlos – Una horda de soldados de la nación del fuego aparecieron en ambos lados de las escaleras.

o00o

Todos se encontraban esposados y de rodillas frente a Azula, se encontraban en la cima de la Torre central, en el centro de mando de toda la prisión.

-Lastima Zuko, pero parece que siempre serás un traidor.

-Lastima por ti Azula, por que no me atraparas hoy – Zuko lanzo fuego por la boca despistando a Azula, Toph se libero inmediatamente de las esposas y creo una cúpula de metal alrededor de todo el grupo.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que salir hacia el puente Este.

-Déjenmelo a mí – Toph golpeo el suelo con las palmas de sus manos y creo un túnel de metal que llegaba a la puerta que daba a la torre Este; los demás se apresuraron a salir.

El grupo corría por el puente y se deshacía de los guardias que se encontraban en el camino, pero de pronto una gran llamarada Azul aprecio y Zuko tuvo que impedir que dañara a los demás. Azula apareció seguida por Ty Lee que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Un duelo comenzó entre Zuko y Azula, Ty Lee se adelanto pero fue detenida por Suki, la situación no parecía cambiar, hasta que una explosión derrumbo parte del puente y pudieron ver que se trataba de Mardock el "Hombre Combustión".

-No puedo creerlo sigue con vida – En ese momento Toph golpeo a Sokka por lo que dijo.

-¡En ves de impresionarte, deberías pensar en como escapar de el! – Mardock continuo su ataque, Toph levanto un muro de metal para aguatar las explosiones pero no resistirá mucho más.

Zuko que había olvidado a Azula miraba hacia donde se hallaba Mardock, en ese momento Azula aprovecho su distracción y lanzo un relámpago en dirección a Zuko, Toph alcanzo a ver lo que tramaba Azula, se coloco entre Zuko y el ataque creando lo mas rápido que podía una barrera entre ambos.

-¡Espera Toph! – Zuko logro ver lo que Tohp haría.

La barrera creada no fue suficiente para evitar que la explosión causada por el relámpago dañara a Toph y la dejara inconciente y cayendo del puente.

-¡Toph! – Zuko estiro el brazo todo lo que pudo mas no logro detener la caída de Toph, Azula sonreía en el otro extremo, una gran cantidad de destellos eléctricos brotaron de Zuko y un par de lagrimas cayeron al suelo, Azula solo miraba impactada, todos quedaron impresionados ante tal poder, nunca antes lo había visto.

De un momento a otro Zuko desapareció del lugar y ya se encontraba en el aire tratando de detener la caída de Toph, la tomo entre sus brazos, el Rayo – Control ya había desparecido, Toph se encontraba en los brazos de Zuko, el la sujetaba firmemente, para lograr frenar la caída Zuko arrojo fugo en dirección al suelo, Zuko cayo al suelo fuertemente y girando debido al impacto, al final quedo recostado contra el muro de acero de la prisión, Toph aun se encontraba con el, mas ni podo continuar despierto sentía que todo se desvanecía.

Toph comenzó a despertar y la primera imagen que tenia era la de Zuko que la tenia entre sus brazos y el sangrando debido al daño recibido.

-¡Zuko!, ¡Tu!

-Me alegra que estés bien – Zuko coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Toph y solo pudo sonreír.

Toph recordó todo lo vivido con el, para ella eso era suficiente para amarlo, se aproximó a Zuko y simplemente o beso entre lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, Zuko sintió aquel beso que lo marco.

-¡No te mueras!, ¡Aun te necesito, me prometiste que me protegerías!, ¡Idiota! – Toph no dejaba de gritar en su llanto.

-Y yo igual a ti te necesito – El llanto de Toph se detuvo y pudo ver a Zuko a los ojos, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso nuevamente, por fin un momento que no olvidaría jamás.

* * *

_Por fin el esperado beso, esta idea siemrpe estuvo en mi cabeza pero no sabia como ponerla, pero porfin esta qui lo que todos y personalemte yo habia estado esperando, laemnto si tarde demasiado peroq queria hallar el momento mas oportuno._

_Lamento las faltas de eortografia_

_Gracias por ller este capitulo y no olviden deajr sus comentrios se agradecen y ayudad a levantar la moral de uno._

**Adios**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**


	16. Una Lagrima

**Avatar la Lyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Una lagrima**

* * *

o00o

Cada una de las razones por las que se encontraban ahí parecían lejanas y olvidadas, ambos cuerpos aun se hallaban en aquella gran plaza, decenas de guardias les rodeaban, la situación era de lo peor pero, por lo menos sabían que encontraron una razón para no morir aquel día.

Su calido beso aun no terminaba cuando varias decenas de guardias salieron de la nada y los rodearon totalmente indefensos, los demás aun se hallaban en el puente entre Azula y Mardock.

-Gracias – Toph solo devolvió una pequeña sonrisa llena de una alegría que no había visto antes.

Ambos fijaron sus miradas en los guardias a su alrededor eran demasiados, y ninguno de ellos se encontraba en condiciones para seguir peleando, especialmente Zuko. Sokka, Suki y Khan aun se encontraban en el puente y su situación no era mejor.

-Príncipe Zuko y su compañera, ríndanse de inmediato o nos veremos en la necesidad de eliminarnos ahora mismo.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Toph miraba a todos lados mas no hallaba respuesta, al instante Zuko comenzó a quejarse del dolor.

-¿Zuko, que tienes?

-Parece que las heridas de antes comenzaron a abrirse, no creo aguantar por mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Esta es la ultima llamada, ríndanse o morirán – Cada instante se convirtió en horas de angustia y un paso de alegría se volvió una caída dolorosa.

o00o

-¡No puede ser!

-¡¿Qué pasa Sokka?! – Pregunto Suki angustiada.

-¡Zuko y Toph se encuentran atrapados por los guardias, y nosotros aun estamos aquí!

-¡Cálmate Sokka, no todo esta perdido!

-¡Pero mira, Zuko esta herido al igual que Toph, tú, yo y ese chico estamos totalmente acorralados!

-¡Tranquilízate!, creo saber que hacer – En respuesta a lo escuchado Khan respondió a Sokka.

-¿Qué?

-Puedo crear un muro de fuego para desviar los ataques de Azula, pero dudo que sirva con aquel tipo que causa explosiones.

-En otras palabras estamos totalmente perdidos – Sokka solo asentaba la realidad y lo que próximamente ocurriría.

o00o

-Guardias, prepárense para atacar al enemigo, al no haberse rendido bajo nuestras condiciones, el Príncipe Zuko y su amiga serán eliminados.

Toph se encontraba muy mal y Zuko no estaba mejor, volvió a mirarlo y solo agradeció que el haberlo conocido cambio su vida.

-Zuko, gracias por todo – Toph lo abrazo y entre susurros dijo – Te amo.

-Yo igual – Zuko devolvió el abrazo y enseguida perdió la conciencia – En ese momento un llamarada de fuego los envolvió y sintieron que todo había terminado.

o00o

-Espera un momento, ese es… ¡Roku! – Grito Sokka.

-¿Quién?

-¡Roku!, el dragón mascota de Zuko, había olvidado por completo que el aun esta en esta isla, Suki el es nuestra ayuda.

o00o

Sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados, temía saber que habría al abrirlos, no saber que le deparaba, en un momento Toph abrió lentamente ambos ojos y pudo ver aun gran dragón rojo frente a ella, en aquel momento distinguió que se trataba de Roku, el los había salvado, se hallaban rodeados por una cúpula de fuego.

-¡Roku, Zuko!, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí – Roku se acerco a Zuko y simplemente lo lamió.

-¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso Roku!

-Zuko despertaste – Toph lo ayuda levantarse y acomodarlo en este, seguidamente Toph subió y Roku despego de golpe.

-¡No dejen que escapen, elimínenlos! – Desde todas las direcciones bolas de fuego iban sobre el joven dragón que trataba de esquivarlas.

¡Roku lanzo llamaradas de fuego contra los guardias, aterrizo sobre el puente donde se hallaban los demás.

-¡Roku me alegro tanto que estés en el grupo! – Sokka abrazo fuertemente al dragón que solo lo devolvió con una lengüeteada.

-¿Toph estas bien? – Pregunto Suki

-Tal ves no mejor, pero bien.

-¿Y Zuko?

-Mal, apenas y puede mantenerse conciente tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero Roku no aguantara a tantas personas.

-Tengo una idea – Suki subió sobre Roku e hizo que apartara del camino a todos los guardias y a Mardock, este ultimo salto del puente y aterrizo sobre la plaza, Toph atrapo a los guardias restantes con algún metal y siguieron directo hacia el dirigible.

-Esperen y nuestras cosas, no puedo dejar mi boomerang y espada aquí.

-No te preocupes mira detrás de ti. – Sokka volteo y vio a Roku ya mas pequeño con las cosas de todos en una bolsa, sosteniéndola con la boca.

-Eres estupendo, no se que haríamos sin ti.

Inmediatamente hicieron despegar el dirigible, Toph miro en dirección hacia la isla y pudo ver el rostro de Azula sonriente, esto la confundió mucho.

De la nada Ty Lee apareció dentro del dirigible y comenzó a atacar a todos, dejo tirados a Sokka y Khan, Suki consiguió controlarla, pero al no haber nadie al mando del dirigible este perdió el control y comenzaba a regresar a la prisión.

Toph intento detenerlo pero solo logro cambiar un poco el curso, el dirigible se aproximo demasiado a la torre central, donde hallaba Azula que inmediatamente subió a este y complicaba toda la situación.

Zuko se encontraba muy mal para actuar, solo podía ver, si comenzaba a moverse las heridas volverían a sangrar y podría morir, Azula comenzó a atacar a Toph que intento detenerla, pero no lograba calmarla; en un momento Azula tomo a Toph de sus ropas y la aproximo a la ventana que daba al mar, empujo a Toph, pero Zuko corrió hacia Azula y ambos cayeron al vacío.

-¡Zuko!

Zuko no podía hacer más, pero Toph si, salto directo hacia el acompañado de Roku, consiguieron atraparlo y subir de nuevo al dirigible, Zuko veía como su hermana caía y se preguntaba que haría para escapar, Azula creo propulsión con el fuego lo que detuvo su caída hasta suavizarla y quedar flotando sobre el agua.

o00o

Los chicos continuaron su camino hacia el Templo del Aire, las horas habían pasado y la noche se hizo presente, Ty Lee que se había quedado atrapada, fue detenida por Suki encerrada en una habitación de la nave, Zuko había logrado caminar y se sentía mejor, la sensación de tranquilidad por fin había regresado después de tantas noches, Sokka y Khan dormían, Toph miraba junto a Suki la luna que se alzaba en el horizonte y Zuko tenia que hablar con alguien.

-¿Ty Lee?

-Zuko – Ty Lee se hallaba sentada contra una pared con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Cómo estas?

-No se, creo que sola.

Zuko se aproximo y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué hago? me siento abandonada y sin nadie.

-No es cierto, yo estoy aquí.

-Pero, después de lo que trate de hacer.

-Créeme he pasado por lo mismo, pero se que será lo mejor para ti, supongo que todo lo hacías por que Azula te lo pedía, verdad.

-Creo.

-Ahora eres libre de ella, se que es tu amiga no te pido que te unas a nosotros, por lo menos quiero saber que harás nada malo, te dejaremos en un pueblo y desde allí partirás – Zuko se levanto y se disponía salir cuando la mano de Ty Lee le detuvo.

-Yo quiero ser feliz – entre lagrimas Zuko la pudo ver como lo que era, una chica común con miedo a traicionar y ser traicionada, la abrazo para hacerla sentir mejor.

o00o

Toph y Suki aun se hallaban mirando el paisaje de noche y la luna que brillaba con intensidad.

-¿Qué crees que pase a partir de ahora, Toph?

-No se

-Me refiero a Zuko.

-¿Cómo?

-Toph, los vi besándose – el rostro de Toph se sonrojo de golpe y miro hacia otro lado.

-Vamos, nadie mas los vio, solo yo, y nadie mas lo sabrá, ahora cuéntame que ocurrió.

-No se, fue algo instantáneo, ni siquiera se como ocurrió, solo recordó que Zuko tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y… - Toph no continuo por que se avergonzaba de solo contarlo.

-No necesito mas explicaciones, oye no lo dejes ir.

-No lo hare – Su platica se extendió un par de horas mas hasta que decidieron irse a dormir, Zuko se quedo despierto controlando el timón de la nave hasta que por la mañana llegaron al templo.

o00o

-¡Sokka, regresaste!

-¡Katara! – Sokka corrió hacia su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegro que estés bien Sokka, ¿No hiciste alguna estupidez verdad?

-¿Cómo crees? – Katara lo miro fijamente y Sokka solo agacho la cabeza para responder – Bueno, tal vez si, pero lo importante es que regrese bien junto con todos los demás.

Chicos, es bueno volver a verlos – Aang abrazaba a todo el mundo, pero al llegar a Zuko este paso el abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa Zuko, es solo un abrazo? – Preguntaba con una sonrisa tonta Aang

-No gracias

-Siempre tan amargado Zuko, con esa actitud nunca encontraras una novia – Zuko solo se asombro ante el comentario, lo que lo hizo pensar en Toph y lo sucedió días atrás.

-Lo olvidaba hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles – Sokka entusiasmado llamo a Suki, alo que Katara y Aang no podían creer.

Suki – Dijeron Aang y Katara a unísono.

-Hola, chicos – Inmediatamente ambos la abrazaron.

Katara, Aang, Sokka y Suki se marcharon hacia donde dormían Haru, Teo y el Duque, debido a que ya era tarde cuando llegaron en el dirigible.

-No piensan salir – Zuko llamo a Khan y Ty Lee que aun se hallaban dentro de la nave, ellos habían preferido no mostrarse ante los demás.

-¿Ya se fueron? – Pregunto Khan.

-Si, ¿y Ty Lee?

-Aquí estoy.

Khan se sentó en la roca mas próxima, al igual que Ty Lee se sentó junto a Toph en el suelo.

-Supongo que nunca te dije gracias por salvarme la vida en la prisión, verdad.

-No – Respondió Zuko secamente.

-Podrían dejar de estar tan deprimidos – Toph interrumpió y trato de animarlos.

-Gracias Toph – Por alguna razón Ty Lee agradeció a Toph y esta solo la miro rara.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por que tratas de animarme.

-De nada, supongo.

¿Qué harás Khan? – Pregunto Zuko directamente.

-No lo se, pero creo que debo ver a mi madre, debe de estar muy angustiada por que ella cree que aun me encuentro en la prisión.

-A todo esto por que estabas ahí, no pareces un asesino o algo parecido – La pregunta de Toph dejo el ambiente sumido en silencio.

-Yo… mate a un soldado de la nación – Toph quedo perpleja y solo pudo agachar la mirada.

-Lo lamento.

-No importa… yo solo… protegía a mi familia.

-¿Cómo?

-Fue hace 4 meses, yo vivía junto con mi madre en una pequeña aldea al sur de aquí, no éramos ricos pero al menos podíamos sobrevivir, en aquella aldea los soldados hacían lo que querían, en un momento uno de ellos trato de abusar de mi madre y yo lo mate con un cuchillo.

-En ese mismo instante Ty Lee comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué tienes Ty Lee?

-Nada es solo que, me entristecí fue todo, yo que odio a mis padres por no quererme o darme una identidad y tu que te arriesgaste por proteger a tu madre, yo…yo…yo.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto – Respondió fríamente Khan.

-Pero, si tu…

-Ya te lo dije cálmate.

-Puedes dormir en el dirigible si quieres – Sugirió Zuko.

-Gracias, partiré mañana.

-Y tu Ty Lee, si no quieres que nadie te vea dormirás en la habitación de Toph.

Todos los demás se hallaban dormido, solo se podía escuchar el agua que caía en la fuente, la luna iluminaba la noche y el lugar no daba muestras de vida, Zuko había salido a caminar cuando diviso una sombra sentada junto a la fuente.

-¿Toph? – La chica volteo el rostro y pudo verlo cerca de ella mientras se aproximaba.

-Hola.

-Creí que estarías dormida.

-No puedo dormir con los ronquidos de Ty Lee.

-Si, ya los he escuchado anteriormente.

-¿Y Tu, como estas?

-Bien, pero no dejo de pensar en que sigue después de esto.

-Seguirle enseñando fuego control a Aang.

-Me refiero a lo que paso en aquella plaza de la prisión.

Toph se sonrojo y recordó todo lo sucedido, agacho su cabeza para ocultar su rostro, pero Zuko podía verlo en el reflejo del agua.

-Recuerdas las palabras que te dije en aquel momento.

-Siempre.

-Aun las siento.

-Yo también.

-Menos mal, o me obligarías a golpearte.

-Espero nunca hacerte enfadar – Zuko rió mientras veía a Toph directo a los ojos, ambos se aproximaron y lentamente sus labios se tocaron para darse un calido beso, luego de varios segundos sé separaron para acabar abrazándose.

-Esto me hace oficialmente tu novia, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez…

-¿Cómo que tal vez? – Zuko solo rió un poco mas

-Mentira, por supuesto que lo eres, pero creo que demos mantenerlo entre los dos de momento.

-Tal vez entre los tres.

-¿Los tres?

-Suki lo sabe.

-Bien, mientras no sea alguien más.

Desde lo oscuro detrás de un pilar, una chica morena de ojos azules, derramaba lagrimas y solo podía mirar aquella escena que no dejaba de torturarla y quería creer que nada de esto había ocurrido.

* * *

**Por fin despues de varios meses, regrese, solo les pido que no ve vallan a matar... lamento la tardanza pero sucedieron varias coas y practicamente habia olvidado esta historia que estoy dispuesto a concluir, lo mismo va par los que siguen mi otra historia: Colegio Avatar.**

**Espero que sigan ahí aquellos que comenzarón leyendo esta historia.**


	17. Confesion

**Avatar la Lyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Confesión**

**

* * *

**

o00o

La noche había pasado y el sol se aproximaba por el horizonte, Zuko y Toph se habían quedado dormidos junto ala fuente, para su suerte los rayos del sol los despertaron antes de que los demás lo vieran juntos.

-¿Toph despierta?

-¿No molestes?

-Despierta enana.

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digan así!

-Shhh, no hables tan alto – Zuko coloco uno de sus dedo en la boca de Toph para callarla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos quedamos dormidos junto a la fuente, será mejor que nos vallamos a nuestros cuartos antes de que todos se despierten.

-Claro.

Zuko y Toph entraron con cuidado a sus cuartos para no despertar a nadie, lo que menos querían era problemas. Toph se recostó en su cama dispuesta seguir durmiendo cuando Ty Lee la sorprendió.

-¡Buenos días Toph!

-Ty Lee.

-¿Qué tal tu encuentro con Zuko?

-¿Qué dices?

-Acaso creen que no me di cuenta, me asome en la noche y los vi besándose.

-Debiste haberlo soñado.

-No me engañas, aunque me sorprende por Zuko, la única novia que tuvo fue Mei, pero creo que tu eres mas real para el que ella.

-¿Real?

-Si, Cuando Zuko y Mei fueron novios ambos eran fríos y silenciosos, pero por raro que parezca tu pareces hacerlo cambiar, lo haces actuar diferente.

-Si, Zuko

-Si que estas enamorada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te sonrojaste cuando pensaste en él. – Lo que dijo Ty Lee hizo que Toph se sonrojara aun mas.

-Bueno yo… Ty Lee nadie tiene que saberlo.

-Mi boca es una tumba. – Ty Lee se abalanzo sobre Toph para abrazarla fuertemente para después soltarla.

-¿Y eso?

-Zuko fue un gran amigo para mi, desde que lo conocí, cuando cambio por la muerte de su madre y desde que se marcho y regreso siempre había sido una gran persona que se anteponía por cualquier persona que el estimara de verdad, por eso te digo que no pudiste encontrar mejor hombre; aunque en ocasiones sea un cabeza dura y de temperamento algo molesto.

-¿Algo?

-Veo que ya lo conoces.

-Bastante, pero sigue siendo Zuko.

o00o

Las horas habían transcurrido y la mayoría ya se había despertado excepto por Sokka que aun dormía en su habitación. Zuko y Aang se encontraban entrenando en la parte este del templo, Haru y Teo, continuaban explorando el templo, Suki y Katara estaban preparando el desayuno, Por su parte Ty Lee aun permanecía en la habitación hablando con Toph, nadie experto lo que habían ido a la prisión de la roca hirviente sabían que se encontraba ahí.; Khan el chico que rescatado Zuko en la prisión se había marchado, pero le dejo una extraña pulsera a Zuko y le dijo que siempre podría contar con el.

-¡No Aang!, si lo sigues haciendo así, el fuego puede devolverse hacia ti y quemarte.

-Entonces.

-Debes poner mayor poder ala flama pero procurando que esta no se expanda demasiado.

-Y yo que creía que para los maestros fuego todo era lanzar fuego al tonto.

-Me dijiste tonto.

-Es broma, Zuko ya no pienso eso de ti.

-¿Piensas?

-Mejor olvídalo

-¡¡Hey!!, chicos el desayuno esta listo. – Vieron a Suki que gritaba para llamarlos a comer.

-¡Comida!

-¡Aang espera, aun no terminamos el entrenamiento!

-Pero Zuko – Aang puso una cara de suplica que en realidad no tenia efecto sobre Zuko, pero este también ya tenia hambre.

-Bien.

-Genial – Aang salio a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los demás.

o00o

-Toph, el desayuno ya esta – Suki toco la puerta de la habitación de Toph y pudo escuchar que ella hablaba con alguien mas, abrió la puerta y vio a Toph hablando con Ty Lee.

-Suki.

-Toph, ¿Ty Lee sigues aquí?

-Bueno yo.

-Ella quiere quedarse, Suki, supongo que no será un problema.

-Bueno, Zuko le tiene confianza y al parecer tu también, así que supongo que si, pero recuerda que los demás no sabe que este aquí, mucho menos que ella se quedara con nosotros.

-Lo se así que será mejor presentarla en el desayuno.

-¿Estas segura Toph?

-Si, tu también, ¿verdad Ty Lee?

-Claro, y ahora que lo mencionas, tengo mucha hambre no he comido desde hace un día – Ty Lee se apresuro a salir del cuarto de Toph, pero Suki la detuvo sujetándole la mano.

-Recuerda que ellos aun no saben de ti, será mejor que yo y Toph te acompañemos.

o00o

Todos ya se encontraban sentados alrededor, cerca de la gran fuente comiendo, incluso Sokka que parecía dormir como roca. En aquel momento Suki y Toph llegaron junto a Ty Lee y todos solo la miraron con cara de asombro, exceptuando a Sokka todos dejaron de comer.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Katara se preparo para luchar y levanto una serie de tentáculos de agua de la fuente listos para atacar.

-Ella se quedara con nosotros – Volteó ver a Zuko que apenas llegaba a comer, de momento dejo caer sus brazos y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Bien – Eso fue lo único que se escucho de Katara y se alejo del lugar, corriendo, Aang trato de seguirla pero Suki lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que este sola.

-Pero

-Entiende – Aang apunto su mirada al suelo y regreso con los demás.

-Bueno, ¿y que hace Ty Lee aquí? – Pregunto Aang, dirigiéndose hacia todos los que habían ido y regresado del viaje con Zuko y Sokka.

-Aang Ty Lee quedo atrapada con nosotros, y bueno lo que sucedió es que es una gran persona y queríamos que se quedara con nosotros. – Suki intercedió por Ty Lee.

-¿Sokka, sabias de esto? – Le pregunto Aang a Sokka

-¿De que, sobre si había venido con nosotros o sobre quedarse?

-La ultima

-No, pero… sabes….

-Sokka deja de comer y habla bien.

-Este, Bueno en general me da igual así que si tu aceptas no importa para mi.

-Entiendo, y tu Zuko que eres el que mas la conoce ¿podemos confiar en ella?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, supongo que esta dicho.

-Gracias, les prometo no meter la pata como lo hizo Zuko.

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso no – Todos se rieron de Zukoy a Sokka simplemente le divertía molestarlo demás.

o00o

Después de desayunar todos continuaron haciendo un sin fin de cosas, Duke y Teo molestaban a Haru que intentaba dormir, Sokka ideaba nuevos objetos, inventos según el, Suki y Ty Lee exploraban cada rincón del templo y se volvían mas amigas en el transcurso, Aang se encontraba meditando frente a la gran fuente tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, Zuko y Toph habían decidido verse en el bosque para no llamar la atención.

-¿Toph estas ahí? – Zuko continuaba buscando a Toph, pero aun no la encontraba, habían quedado de reunirse en donde una ves fuel campamento de Zuko antes de unirse a Aang y los demás – ¿Mocosa donde te metiste?

-La mocosa esta detrás de ti – Apenas giro su cabeza para ver a Toph una rama de un árbol golpea a Zuko en el rostro y lo dejo tirado en el suelo muy adolorido.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Vengándome

-¿Cómo?

-Me llamaste mocosa, no me gusto, además es divertido hacerte bromas.

-Claro, pero es divertido esto – Zuko la agarro del cuello con el brazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch, ahora si te buscaste – Toph levanto el suelo donde estaba parado Zuko y lo hizo aventar unos cuantos metros. Zuko aterrizo en unos matorrales de cabeza, pero se pudo dar cuenta de alguien detrás de ellos, en un claro en medio de un pequeño lago se encontraba Katara que practicaba su agua-control con tal claridad y firmeza que le sorprendió verla.

-¡Zuko!

-Cállate – Zuko tapo la de inmediato la boca de Toph con su mano la cual ella mordió poco después.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira – Zuko señalo hacia donde se encontraba Katara.

-Es Katara, que estará haciendo aquí, no la veíamos desde la mañana.

-Lo mismo me pregunto.

Katara continuaba realizando sus ejercicios de agua-control pero se percato de unos movimientos en los arbustos cercanos así que inmediatamente lanzo un tentáculo de agua en dirección a estos y para su sorpresa a quien había tomado no era un animal salvaje o un bandido, sino Zuko, al instante lo dejo caer en el suelo; Toph solamente se rió de lo que le pasaba, así que simplemente se limito a mirar

-Auch, esa caída dolió, ten mas cuidad la próxima ves Katara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo, nada… nada en especial, ¿y tú?

-Igual – La voz de Katara sonaba tenue y poco amigable, más bien apagada y sombría.

-Oye, esta mañana después de que dije que Ty Lee se quedaría con nosotros te fuiste y ya no supimos de ti, me preocupe.

-Te… preocupaste.

-Bueno… si, Katara se que aun me guardas rencor por lo sucedió antes, los piratas, las cavernas de Ba-Sin-Se, pero te pido que des una oportunidad.

-No… yo no te guardo rencor.

-¡¿Entonces por que te comportaste de esa manera en la mañana?!

-Por que yo…

-¡Katara quiero saber si aun tengo oportunidad de que me perdones o solo sentiré un odio de tu parte!

-Yo…, yo…

Toph aun miraba la interesante escena frente a sus ojos, al principio no quiso aparecer para miar los líos en los que se metería Zuko, pero ahora seria mejor dejarlos solos para resolver sus diferencias, Toph se dispuso a irse cuando unas palabras le llegaron como un golpe, una sacudida, algo que ella jamos creyó escuchar.

-¿Cómo dices, Katara? – Zuko aun no podía reponerse de tales palabras, estas llenaban su mente con tantas ideas que no sabia por donde empezar.

-Lo que escuchaste – Katara se aproximo a Zuko y su rostro quedo muy cercano al del príncipe, con su mano derecha acaricio el rostro de Zuko y la dejo unos pocos segundos sobre la quemadura del ojo izquierdo –Zuko… ¿que piensas de mi?

Toph no podía moverse, hasta hace unos días, todo era perfecto para ella, pero esto le venia a tirar lo que ella consideraba perfecto.

* * *

**Lamento la tardansa, y si continuare esta historia hasta que la termine; espero pueda subir capitulos mas seguidos pronto.**

**A todos los que siguen esta historia gracias por seguir ahí luego de tanto tiempo, gracias de verdad.**

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	18. Confirmación

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Confirmación

* * *

**

**Flashback en letra cursiva**

**

* * *

**

o00o

Katara miraba directamente a los dorados ojos de Zuko, esperando su respuesta.

-Zuko, dímelo, ¿Me amas?

-Yo…

-Entonces…la quieres mas a ella, verdad.

-Ella… -La imagen de Toph vino inmediatamente a la mente de Zuko

-Zuko, sabes por que te odio, por que aun existe rencor en mi, por que pese a todas las cosas que hiciste, incluso cuando me traicionaste en Ba Sing Se, yo no podía terminar de odiarte, eso es lo que mas odie que no pude sacarte de mi cabeza…Zuko

-Katara, por favor

-¡Zuko dame a mi la oportunidad de ser querida, se que suena egoísta pero ámame!, ¡olvídala, olvida a Toph!

En ese instante como un impulso, Zuko recordó que Toph aun seguía cerca, no podía dejarla sola por mas tiempo, aunque tuviera que dejar ahí a Katara, Toph era mas importante.

Entre lagrimas que brotaban de sus azules ojos Katara no noto cuando Zuko se había marchado y solo podía oír a lo lejos la voz de Zuko gritando el nombre de Toph.

-Zu…Ko…, por que tenia que enamorarme de ti…

o00o

Zuko corría a toda prisa buscando a Toph, después de lo que confeso Katara, reacciono a Toph y que ella aun se encontraba mirando desde los arbustos, necesitaba aclarar la situación, pero no la encontraba, en que momento se había marchado…

-¡Toph!

Ahí estaba sentada en la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo remojando sus pies, Zuko llego a toda velocidad junto a ella, y no noto una raíz en el camino con la que tropezó y cayo junto a Toph con el rostro lleno de lodo.

-Hahahahahaha

-No le encuentro lo divertido a tener el rostro lleno de lodo.

-Pero yo si, hahahaha

-Bueno, me ayudas

-Claro – Entre risas, Toph uso sus poderes para quitar fácilmente el lodo de la cara de Zuko – Ya esta

-Gracias – Zuko devolvió una sonrisa a Toph y ella solo se sonrojo

-Y… ¿Katara?

-No lo se, debe seguir donde la deje

-La dejaste sin responder a su pregunta

-Es que recordé que había alguien mas importante para mi escondida en los arbustos – Toph aparto la cara para que Zuko no notara que estaba totalmente roja

-Entonces, no la amas

-Nunca…por que solo puedo pensar en ti…por que solo tu haces que sonría, por que solo a ti te Amo – Zuko se acerco lentamente a Toph y con una sonrisa, le dio un cálido beso.

-Zuko

-Dime

-Te amo

-Lo se

o00o

Katara había regresado al campamento, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y aun no había señales de Zuko o Toph

-Katara, donde habías estado nos tenias muy preocupado

-Solo decidí dar un paseo Suki, eso es todo, este creo que necesito descansar iré a mi habitación.

-Claro…, Katara la cena estará en unos momentos.

-Gracias, no dejes que Soka acabe con todo. – Katara sonrió a Suki y se marcho a su habitación.

-Ella no se ve bien, lo notaste verdad.

-Si, creo que necesita que alguien la escuche, vuelvo enseguida, Ty Lee podrías servir la cena, voy a hablar con Katara.

-Claro.

-¿a dónde va Suki?, la cena esta casi lista.

-Va a ver a tu hermana.

-¿Cómo? Katara ya regreso, tengo que hablar con ella, necesita un buen sermón – Sokka se disponía a ir al cuarto de Katara cuando sintió un leve golpe en la cintura y cayo al suelo - ¿Qué me paso? Ty Lee, que me hiciste

-Debes dejar tranquila a tu hermana, Suki sabrá tratar con ella, vamos que la cena esta lista.

-¡Ty Lee espera, no puedo moverme, además la cena huele genial, ayúdame, también tengo hambre, ayúdenme, no se acaben la comida! – Sokka se arrastraba con ayuda de sus brazos hacia donde los demás se reunían para cenar.

o00o

La tenue luz del sol, se escondía en el horizonte, y los chicos estaban en plena cena.

-Oigan, acabo de notarlo pero y ¿Zuko y Toph?

-Tienes razón Aang, no los veo desde medio día.

-Tal vez fueron a verse a escondidas en el bosque por que son novios.

En ese momento Ty Lee sentía que se ahogaba con la comida, por el comentario del pequeño Duke, todo huiese sido peor si en ese momento todos no huieran soltado una gran carcajada.

-En serio Duke esa imaginación tuya, hahaha, muy buen chiste.

-Si, te imaginas Sokka, hahahaha es demasiado gracioso

-Esperen ya… o no me duele el estomago pero es que…haahahahahha

La preocupación de Ty Lee había pasado, aunque a ella no le hacia gracia el comentario sabiendo que esa era la verdad, se alegra que no lo hubieran descubierto por los menos, eran Zuko y Toph los que debían mencionar el asunto, pero aun se preguntaba cuanto mas tardarían en llegar.

-¡Hahahahahaha! – Sokka aun seguía riendo junto a Haru y Aang, aunque a los demás ya se les hubiese pasado lo divertido.

-¿Por qué las risa?

-Hahaha…pues por… - En ese momento Aang aparto a Soka empujándolo con la mano - ¡Suki, Katara esta bien!

-Si Aang, no hay de que preocuparse solo estaba cansada, había practicado mucho y pues solo quería descansar, será mejor dejarla dormir

-Oh, bien.

¡Aang! – Sokka se avanlazo sobre el pequeño monje, aunque no pudo atraparlo.

-Sokka, espera, tranquilo, solo fue un empujoncito

-¡Tiraste mi cena!

-No fue mi intención, lo siento enserio, mira si quieres toma mi comida.

-¡Pero tu no comes, carne!

-Oh, pues, jejejeje – Aang salio corriendo a través del templo mientras Sokka lo perseguia.

-Pero si todavía sobra bastante comida

-Dejalo Teo, Mejor para nosotros – Decia entre risas, Haru sirviéndose otro plato mas de comida.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Haru, Teo y Duke siguieron comiendo y hablando durante la cena, Suki aun no se disponía a cenar.

-Toma – Era Ty Lee acercándole un plato de estofado con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Ty Lee

-Por nada, y Katara se encuentra bien.

-Pues no se.

-¿Por qué lo dices, necesita un medico?

-No, no es eso, lo que ella tiene es mas sentimental.

-Entonces ¿Qué tiene?

-Pues… supongo que…

o00o

_Katara abria la puerta de su habitación y se disponía a tirarse a en su cama y dejar de pensar en todo. Seguido por eso se oia que alguien tocaba la puerta._

_-Se puede_

_-Pasa, Suki._

_-¿Qué tienes Katara?_

_-Nada, es solo agotamiento, es todo_

_-No, es mas que eso, Katara, por favor dime._

_-Te dije que no hay nada de que preocuparse_

_-Katra soy tu amiga, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte…_

_-Suki…yo…estoy…bi… - Katara no pudo terminar de decir la oración, abrazo fuertemente a Suki, con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos_

_-Suki…_

_-Dime, desahógate – Katara seguía abrazando a Suki, ella solo podía corresponderle el abrazo y escucharla._

_-Es…Zuko_

_-¿Qué hizo, peleaste con el de nuevo, que paso en el bosque?_

_-Pues, lo encontré y…_

_-¿Y, Katara que paso?_

_-Pues…Le dije todo lo que sentía, le dije que lo amo – Katara no dejaba de llorar, las palabras que salían de su boca eran con dolor y tristeza._

_-¿Lo amas?_

_-Si… y no se por que, nos hizo tantas cosas malas antes, pero por alguna razón lo que odiaba en el era que hiciera esas cosas y yo no pudiera dejar de pensar en el, pero lo que mas me devasto fue saber que a quien el quiere no es a mi._

_-Tranquila, relájate, no te hace bien sufrir tanto._

_-Suki, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, no lo conocí hasta tener 14 años, ¿por que?_

_-Katara el amor siempre será misterioso._

_-Gracias por escuharme Suki_

_-Tranquilízate, descansa_

_-Si_

_-Ademas, también me preocupa Toph, donde pudo haberse metido._

_-¿Toph?_

_-Si, no la veo desde medio día._

_-Mejor que no vuela…seria lo mejor_

_-Katara como puedes decir eso, es tu amiga._

_-No puedo confiar en ella._

_-No entiendo._

_-¡!Pues quien crees que es la razón de mi dolor, es a ella a quien Zuko ama, es ella la que esta en su corazón, es ella! – Katara colapso en ese momento, Suki la alcanzo a sostener y la acomodo en la cama._

_-Katara… - Suki solo meditaba todo de acaba de escuchar, seria mejor escuchar la otra parte del asunto, Suki salio lentamente de la habitación, y pudo escuchar un sin fin de risas que venían desde donde se encontraban todos._

o00o

-Eso es lo que me dijo Katara.

-Ya veo, debe ser doloroso para ella.

-Si…Zuko y Toph…no te parece curioso

-Si y no, aunque cuando me entere…

-¿Enteraste?, ¿Ya lo sabias?

-Pues si, los vi anoche junto a la fuente y hoy en la mañana Toph me lo confirmo.

-Ya veo, supongo que tienen sus razones para ocultarlo.

-¿Que crees que pasara?

-No lo se Ty Lee, no lo se.

o00o

Zuko y Toph caminaban hacia el templo, el sol prácticamente había desaparecido, pero podían notar a sus amigos junto a la fogata cenando.

-Entonces…se lo decimos.

-Si – Toph sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba la mano de Zuko y este le correspondía con una sonrisa

-Me pregunto como lo tomaran.

-Espero que bien, pero será lo mejor, no creo que quieras mas mal entendidos – Toph levanto una pequeña roca que hizo tropezar a Zuko.

-¡Hey!, eso ¿Por qué fue?

-Nada mas, quería reír

-Veamos si sonríes con esto – Zuko tomo un puñado de tierra y lo lanzo directo a la cara de Toph que aun reía de la caída de Zuko.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Tu comenzaste!

-¡Pero demes darme la ventaja!

-¡¿Por que seria?

-¡Por ser tu novia! – Toph se lanzo sobre Zuko tirándolo completamente al suelo.

-Tienes razón debo darte la ventaja – Ambos quedaron uno sobre otro mirándose muy de cerca.

-Pues no atrasemos mas el asunto – Toph se levanto y limpio la tierra de sus ropas.

-Me podrias ayudar – Zuko se dio la vuelta mostrando la espalda toda llena de tierra.

-Hahaha, claro, un poco de tierra control siempre ayuda.

Ambos llegaron junto a la fogata, donde aun seguían charlando, el Duke ya se había dormido cerca de Haru y Teo, Suki y Ty Lee seguían hablando, y Sokka trataba de soltarse de unas cuerdas que lo tenían atado de los pies, mientras Aang solo reia.

-Hola…

-Hahahhaa, hola Zuko, hola Toph- en un instante Aang noto que estaban tomados de la mano.

-Eh, chicos se encuentran bien.

-Si, de hecho hay algo que deberían saber.

Ty Lee y Suki solo esperaban que dijeran algo, ellas ya sabían que esto tenia que ocurrir.

-Toph y Yo somos pareja.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee!

-¡¿Pero comó?, Exijo una explicación

-Tranquilízate Sokka

-Pero es que, esto si es raro, es que Toph y Zuko, Aang dime si encuentras lógica en todo esto y ustedes no tienen nada que decir.

Nosotras, no, nada.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Que te podemos decir, apenas nos conocemos.

-Sokka tranquilo, terminemos de escucharlos – Y aunque también le sorprendio la noticia a Aang, este conservaba mas la calma que Sokka.

-Muy bien, desde cuando son…novios.

-Se podría decir que desde estuvimos en la Roca Hirviendo.

-¿Qué? Desde tanto tiempo

-No exageres tampoco fue tanto, Sokka suenas como mi padre.

-Pero es que… - Suki tomo a Sokka y lo llevo a caminar un poco para que se tranquilizarlo.

-Es que Suki, como es que ellos

-Ya, ya, tranquilo vamos.

-Entonces esto es oficial, verdad

-Si, Aang

-Pues los felicito y supongo que tendrán que pasar tiempo juntos, buenas noches a todos.

-Espera ahí – Zuko tomo a Aang de la ropa y lo detuvo – El hecho de que sea novio de Toph no significa que reduciremos o aligeremos el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué?

-De hecho, pensamos que seria bueno entrenarte al mismo tiempo en el uso de ambos elementos.

-Es una broma, dime que es una broma, Zuko

-Sera divertido, tiene tiempo que no entreno debidamente, hahaha – Las risas de Toph asustaban aun mas al pobre de Aang

-No, pero Toph.

-Bueno ve a descansar Aang mañana será un largo día

-Vamos Aang será emocionante tener a dos grandes maestros entrenandote al mismo tiempo.

-Por alguna razón, lo que dices no me ayuda Ty Lee – Aang caminaba junto a Ty Lee para dormir le esperaba un duro entrenamiento en la mañana.

-Bueno creo que también deberíamos dormir, pues Zuko, Toph, solo podemos decirles felicidades, nos vemos mañana. – Haru, Teo se marcharon mientras el Duke dormía tranquilamente en la espalda de Haru que lo llevaba a su habitación.

-Creo que fue mejor de lo pensé

-Supongo que si

-También deberíamos descansar – Ty Lee se aproximaba a ambos después de haber llevado a Aang a su habitación

-Felicidades – Ty Lee abrazo fuertemente a Zuko y después a Toph

-Gracias

-Zuko te conozco desde niño y solo puedo felicitarte y desearte lo mejor, Toph aunque no nos conocimos en la mejor de las situaciones, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, cuida de Zuko que aunque en ocasiones sea temperamental, cabeza dura.

-No me ayudes Ty Lee

-Hahahaha.

-Bueno creo que quieren estar solos, adiós nos vemos en la mañana. Ty Lee se despedía de ambos mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Toph, que técnicamente también a partir de hoy también era la suya.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir?

-Creo que si, - Seguido de un largo bostezo por parte de Toph, ambos camiraron juntos un rato mas, para después cada uno entrar en su habitación y descanzar.

* * *

**Bueno, por donde comenzar, no me maten...**

**Les doy mi mas sincera disculpa por no publicar la historia en mas de un año, lo se, soy de lo peor...les pido nuevamente disculpas.**

**:) ahora continuare, este mi primer fic. no se que mas decir esperare sus reviews, y si saquen lo que tengan en su corazón se aceptaran**

**:D**


	19. Confrontación

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Confrontación**

* * *

o00o

La mañana había llegado, la luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar cada rincón del antiguo templo, que por siglos había sido hogar de muchos maestros aires y que ahora era un lugar olvidado y marcado por el tiempo, el brillo de la mañana despertó a Sokka que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, debido a la sorpresa de la nueva relación de Zuko y Toph, la idea para el era totalmente irracional y carecía de sentido el veía en Toph a una hermanita que debía cuidar y proteger, Sokka dejo el tema de lado, noto que Aang no estaba en su cama, los mas seguro es que estuviera entrenando, se dispuso a refrescarse, tomo sus pantalones y la chaqueta que acostumbraba traer y salió de su habitación rumbo a la fuente para lavarse el rostro, apenas había dado unos pasos tranquilamente acompañado por un largo bostezo, cuando una enorme roca paso a centímetros de el, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Aang.

-¡Lo siento Sokka!

-¡Aang! – Gritaba con furia Sokka mientras se levantaba del suelo, debido al susto de la roca - ¡Pudiste haberme matado!

-¡Pero no moriste, descuida tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez!

-¡Eso espero! – Sokka no se encontraba precisamente contento, pero que mas podía hacer, era todavía muy temprano y discutir a estas horas sin desayunar no ayudaría.

o00o

-Jejeje, creo que no hay problema

-¡Aang, regresa, el entrenamiento aun no termina! – La voz de Zuko sonaba intimidante y malhumorada, como generalmente sonaba

– ¡Muy bien, ya voy!

-Tardaste demasiado

-Disculpa, casi le vuelo la cabeza a Sokka

-Como sea aun no terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy, continuemos

-Bien, bien – Las palabras de Aang daban la impresión de aburrimiento y pereza, el entrenamiento llevaba ya casi dos horas, además que ya se encontraba hambriento - ¿Y Toph?

-¡Aquí pies ligeros! – Aang giro la cabeza hacia la dirrecion de donde vino la voz de Toph, solo pudo notar una gigantesca roca que venia a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el - ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – Coloco ambas manos contra la roca y al momento de tocarla esta se deshizo en arena, seguido de un leve suspiro de tranquilidad.

-¡No descuides la retaguardia!

-¿Cómo? – Inmediatamente una bola de fuego se aproximo a Aang, que reacciono creando un muro de roca para evitar el daño, olvidando que Toph se encontraba cerca la cual lanzo otra enorme roca en dirección a el, este ultimo salto rápidamente esquivando la roca, pero no asi a Zuko que se impulso por los aires con ayuda de su fuego control, tomando a Aang de una pierna y lanzándolo en dirección al suelo.

-¡aaaahhhh, espera Zuko! – Aang cayo con total fuerza al suelo que apenas y reaccionaba

-Esperen chicos, tomémoslo con calma, tomemos un descanso – La voz de Aang reflejaba cansancio y apenas aguantaba la pesada rutina.

-No, debemos seguir apenas llevamos dos horas con esto

-¡Dos horas!, y yo que creí que ya llevábamos mas tiempo, uff creo que voy a morir, además tengo hambre – Aang hizo una cara de plegaria hacia Zuko, que a el no surtia efecto, pero era cierto que ya tenían hambre asi que no tuvo otra alternativa.

-Bien, supongo que un descanso no afectara.

-¡Genial! – Inmediatamente Aang se desplomo al suelo y quedo completamente dormido.

-Hahahahaha

-¿Por que la risa Toph?

-Me asombra que tenga la facilidad para olvidarse de su entorno fácilmente.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, creo que también deberíamos tomar un pequeño descanso.

-¿Qué pasa, es que el gran príncipe Zuko, esta cansado?

-¿Yo?, jamas

-Si, claro como usted diga majestad, hahaha.

-Oye no te rías, que también ahora tu eres princesa. – La risa burlona de Toph se detuvo al instante y quedo callada – Hahaha quien ríe ahora – Toph se quedo mirando el suelo por unos instantes hasta que la voz de Zuko la hizo volver a la realidad – Toph, Toph.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no hay problema

-Oye, tranquilízate, que estas aquí conmigo, yo te protegeré – Zuko se acerco a Toph y rodeo con sus brazos su pequeño cuerpo.

-Lo se.

-Por cierto tu cabello esta un poco desordenado – Toph se sonrojo y noto que desde aquel día que escaparon de la prisión de la Roca Hirviendo, cuando Mai corto su cabello con uno de sus cuchillas.

-Si, creo que necesito emparejarlo

-No te preocupes, así te ves bien.

-Si…

o00o

El puerto principal de la capital de la Nación del Fuego se encontraba con en total movimiento con barcos de la armada partiendo en todo momento, ya se conocía la llega del cometa de Sozin y cada día que pasaba la tensión crecía debido a que este día la gran guerra que hacia 100 años había indicado estaba por terminar con la victoria para ellos.

Azula acababa de llegar al puerto dispuesta a partir en su dirigible a una dirección desconocida

-Princesa, esta todo preparado para el despegue

-Bien, capitán, espere mi orden

-Por supuesto Princesa

-¿Y a donde se supone que iremos, Princesa? – Azula conocía perfectamente esa voz, era la Almirante Iznara, otra de los miembros de los "Dragones"

-Eso, no es importante para ti, Almirante

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Crees que me seria útil tal información?

-Lo desconozco, pero preferiría mantener esto en secreto

-Bueno, como guste Princesa

-Olvidemos estos pequeños modales de momento…, Azula ambas sabemos que el Avatar es la única posibilidad de que la Nación del Fuego no obtenga la victoria dentro de unos días, deberías ser mas precavida.

- Y tu Iznara deberías ser mas reservada con lo que piensas

-Di lo que quieras niña, pero bien sabemos que lo que digo es cierto y no solo eso, es bien sabido que Zoxang fue vencido en el motin de la prisión por Zuko.

-Zoxang fue confiado y perdió por su altanería

-No peques de soberbia Azula, Zuko también es considerado enemigo de la Nación y debe ser tenido en mente en cualquier momento.

-Claro que lo se, ahora te pido que abandones mi nave inmediatamente.

-Disculpe su majestad, ahora mismo – La Almirante abandono el dirigible de Azula y regreso a los muelles.

-Princesa, esperamos sus ordenes.

-Bien, inicie el despegue capitán

-Como usted ordene.

-Se ve que son buenas amigas.

-Mai, no esperaba que estuvieras a bordo

-Ni yo se por que vine, pero mi charla con Zuko no pudo terminar ese día.

-Descuida amiga pronto lo volveremos a ver junto con el avatar y todos su amigos – Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en el rostro de Azula.

o00o

-Creo que así te ves mejor.

-¿Tu crees?

-Seguro – La charla continuaba mientras Suki emparejaba el cabello de Toph con unas tijeras.

-Suki…

-¿Qué pasa Toph?

-Yo…este ¿que piensas de todo esto?

-No te entiendo

-Yo…nada…olvídalo

-Haha, Toph, esto del amor es nuevo para ti, solo deja que siga.

-Gracias, eso hare. – En ese momento escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Se puede?

-Claro, pasa Ty Lee

-¡Buenos Dias! Vaya, Toph no había notado el bonito cabello que tienes.

-Gracias – Agradecia Toph mientras tomaba parte de su cabello entre sus dedos y lo vei delicadamente.

-Suki, ¿Podria hablar contigo a solas?

-Si, claro, ahorita regreso para terminar Toph. - Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación.

-Entonces ¿De que querías hablar Ty Lee?

- Me preocupa Katara, por lo que me contaste ayer.

-No eres la única, yo también lo he estao pensando, solo espero que hoy no suceda ningún problema.

-Algo me dice que no será asi

-Eso me temo.

-Por lo menos aun no ha despertado.

-¡Suki!, Sokka esta armando alboroto. – Era el Duke que gritaba desde lejos.

-¿Y ahora que hizo?

-Jeje, será mejor que vallas a verlo, no te preocupes yo terminare con Toph.

-Bien, gracias. – Suki salio corriendo en dirección a el Duke, mientras gritaba a Sokka que se tranquilizara.

Ty Lee solo sonrio y dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación donde todavía se encontraba Toph.

-¿Y Suki?

-Fue a calmar a Sokka, parece que no tomo muy bien tu noviazgo con Zuko y aun tiene secuelas, hahaha.

-Me imagino, desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido problemático.

-Si, ya lo veo, pero supongo que algo vio Suki en el para ser su novia.

-Supongo, hahahaha – Ambas chicas siguieron riendo por un rato mientras Ty Lee terminaba pequeños detalles del cabello de Toph.

o00o

- Sokka tranquilízate – Haru y Aang detenían a Sokka que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Zuko

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Sokka?

-Suki, diles que me suelte

-Chicos, ¿por que lo sujetan?

-Por que si lo soltamos empezara a pelear con Zuko. – Suki dirigió la mirada hacia Zuko que se encontraba tranquilo afilando sus espadas.

-¿Zuko que pasa aquí?

-Al parecer necesito la aprobación de tu novio para que yo pueda salir con Toph.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Lo dice enserio? – Suki volteo a ver a Sokka que ya estaba mas tranquilo.

-Pueeeeess….

-Soka – La mirada de Suki era cualquier cosa menos amigable

-Pues es que…el comenzó

-Yo no inicie nada, fuiste tu quien inicio con todo esto

-¿Sokka que rayos paso?

-Es que el dijo que acabando esta guerra se llevaría Toph a vivir con el, que tendríamos que separarnos y… es un estúpido maestro fuego.

-Nunca dije que la obligaría, solo que eso tenia pensado, pero si ella no quisiera no me opondría.

-Si…pero…

-Ya déjalo Sokka, vamos a desayunar, creo que pensaras mejor con el estomago lleno.

-Pues que extraña mañana, bien vamos a desayunar

-Aang continuaremos el entrenamiento dentro de unas horas

-Pero, Zuko

-Nada, el cometa esta próximo y necesitamos mas practica para cuando te enfrentes a mi padre.

-Bien

-Tranquilízate Aang, vamos a comer – Un Aang desanimado caminaba junto a Haru dispuestos a desayunar.

o00o

Una pequeña brisa que entro por la ventana de la habitación termino por despertar a al joven maestra agua, que miraba detenidamente el techo de su cuarto y notaba cada mosaico en el. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, no quería salir de esa habitación, no quería saber nada, de repente el pequeño dragón de Zuko, entro por la ventana y se coloco a su lado, se encontraba todo lleno de tierra.

-Roku, que me dirías, que consejo me darías. – Katara acariciaba al dragoncito que se acomodaba su lado en la cama. – Supongo que sigue a tu corazón o algo así. – Katara se levanto de la cama decidida, no todo estaba perdido, Zuko nunca respondió su pregunta el día de ayer así que todavía guardaba un poco de esperanza, o tal vez debía darse por vencida, ella no podía engallarse mas ya sabia que debía hacer, tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, no vio a nadie cerca, Roku se levanto de igual forma y la siguió en el camino.

-¿Dónde estarán los todos?

-¡Katara!

-¡Suki!, ¿Y todo el mundo?

-Haru, el Duke y Ty Lee fueron a el pueblo cercano a conseguir víveres, Sokka esta con Teo planeando y creando, según el y Aang esta entrenando con…

-¿Qué pasa, por que te detuviste?

-Katara, segura que te encuentras bien.

-No te preocupes, ayer fue un mal día, ya estoy mejor

-Me alegro, Aang esta entrenando en la parte este del templo.

-¿Zuko esta ahí, verdad?

-Pues si y… - Suki no termino de decir la frase cuando Katara se marcho en dirección a donde se encontraba entrenando Aang – Katara - ¿Crees que deba seguirla? – Suki preguntaba al pequeño dragón que solo bostezaba – Tomare eso como un si, vamos – Tomo entre sus brazos a Roku y se dispuso a seguir a Katara.

o00o

-Bien Aang, haz mejorado en comparación con el entrenamiento de la mañana.

-Si bueno que te puedo decir.

-Tampoco te alegres tanto pies ligeros, aun falta mucho para que acabe el día.

-Lo, lo se.

-Bien continuemos- Zuko y Toph tomaron posición de ataque, dispuesto a seguir entrenando a Aang.

¡Zuko! – Todos reconocieron esa voz, era Katara, se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-Katara – Los recuerdos volvieron a Zuko, el nunca respondió su pregunta.

-Hey, Katara, no te he visto en todo el día.

-Después hablamos Aang – El alegre rostro del joven avatar se torno triste y solo permaneció callado viendo como se desarrollaba la situación

Toph permaneció junto a Zuko en espera de lo que la maestra agua estaba por decir.

La mirada de Katara nunca se había visto tan deicida, medito rápidamente lo que estaba por decir, respiro profundamente - ¡Zuko, te amo!

Zuko y Toph permanecieron callados, y no tenían nada que decir, Aang que se encontraba con ellos en el lugar simplemente bajo la mirada, se disponía a marcharse cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Tranquilízate Aang, es mejor saber la verdad que vivir una mentira- Suki lo abrazo y animo – No te desanimes, deja que las cosas sigan su destino.

-Bien Zuko, respóndeme ¿Me amas? – Katara sentía como si se ahogara, que las lagrimas estaban por salir, pero debía resistir, debía ser fuerte en este momento

-Yo…No…, Katara te aprecio y estimo, pero no te puedo corresponder.

-Ya veo, así que a quien amas es a Toph cierto – Katara dirigió su mirada hacia Toph, la cual aparto sus rostro por pena.

-Entonces solo me queda decirte una cosa a los dos…-El momento era tenso, la respiración era pesada y para Katara las siguientes palabras nunca le habían costado tanto en la vida. -¡Felicidades! – Con una sonrisa en el rostro y unas lagrimas que ya comenzaban a brotar y no podía detener los felicito a ambos, se hacer a ello y abrazo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Descuida, Toph- Katara trataba de cercarse las lagrimas pero estas no dejaban de salir.

-Katara…

-No digas nada Zuko, olvida todo lo ocurrido los remordimientos entre nosotros, desde hoy puedo decirte que te perdono y que me perdones y Toph se fuerte que el amor es algo hermoso – Katara se aparto de ambos y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

-Sera mejor que la sigas Suki…no te preocupes por Aang, nosotros lo cuidaremos – Suki reacciono y sigui a Katara en ese instante.

-Puedes llorar, el entrenamiento a terminado por hoy. – Toph abrazo fuertemente a Aang y dejo que llorara en su hombro

– La vida no siempre es como quisiéramos Aang – Toph trataba de consolar a Aang mientras Zuko solo observaba.

o00o

Suki consiguió alcanzar a Katara antes de que llegara su habitación y se encerrara en ella.

-Katara espera

-Déjame Suki, yo, yo estoy bien

-No, no lo estas, lo que acabas de hacer

-Fue estúpido, lo se, déjame

-No Katara, fue la decisión mas madura que pudiste haber tomado, te admiro y me enorgullezco de que seas mi amiga

-Pero Suki, lo perdi, el no me ama

-Lo se, pero Katara tarde o temprano lo tenias que saber. – Katara se apoyo en Suki y continuo llorando desconsoladamente

-Yo, yo no quería que esto pasara.

-Ya, ya tranquila, todo estará bien. – Suki continuo abrazando a Katara mientras ella lloraba desconsolada.

* * *

**Saludos, nuevo capitulo, omg vamos por puen camino**

**Hola wing of the moon, si capitulazo nuevo recien salido del horno**

**Muchas gracia a Nanami-Uzumaki por tu comentario y a himerock89 cero lemon, asi que no esperen que ponga algo asi **

**una vez mas saludos XD**


	20. Respuestas

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Respuestas**

* * *

**Por fin, nuevo capitulo, la verdad que si me atrase con respecto a los anteriores, debido a que esta semana fue muy estresante en la uni, pero bueno ya estoy mas tranquilo asi que ha disfrutar de este pequño capitulo :D**

**Por cierto los recuerdos van en letra cursiva.**

* * *

o00o

Ese día fue sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mas dramáticos que pudieron haber ocurrido en la vida de todos, Suki permaneció en todo momento junto a Katara, conocer que a quien amas no te corresponde siempre ha sido doloroso, Aang tampoco se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones al igual que Katara el se entero de la peor forma que Katara nunca lo amo.

La luna era muy grande y brillante aquella noche, la luz que reflejaba era tan delicada, casi perfecta para una noche romántica, ni un solo ruido surcaba al antiguo templo, exceptuando al pequeño ruido producido por la fuente al chocar el agua entre si, era una noche relajante.

- ¿Como esta Aang? – Zuko se encontraba saliendo de la habitación del joven avatar que normalmente compartía con Sokka, pero esa noche le tocaría dormir en el cuarto de Zuko, el shock para Aang fue muy fuerte lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, asimilar la idea.

-Supongo que mejor, logro conciliar el sueño, pero me temo que lo ocurrido lo afecte gravemente – Zuko miro fijamente a los ojos a Suki, que también había tenido una tarde agotadora tratando de consolar a Katara.- ¿Y Katara?

-Tampoco se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, ella…trata de llevarlo de la mejor manera posible.

-Si…Suki, yo no quería que ella saliera lastimada, créeme que nunca lo huebiese deseado.

-Te creo Zuko, no te preocupes demasiado, debes de estar agotado fue un día muy largo y supongo que el entrenamiento con Aang te debió dejar exhausto – Suki apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Zuko dándole un pequeño apretón y despidiéndose con una agradable sonrisa. – Que descanses Zuko – Suki regreso a la habitación de Katara, lentamente abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás suyo. Zuko permaneció unos minutos mas en el pasillo hasta que se dispuso a caminar cerca de la fuente.

-Me pregunto que consejo tendría mi tío para estos momentos

-Que prepararas una buena taza de té sobrino. – Esa voz era única, Zuko dirigió la mirada hacia el origen de aquella voz, era Toph que caminaba en dirección a el.

-Si, eso diría – Zuko no hacia mas que lamentarse por lo sucedido tiempo atrás, darle la espalda a la única persona que nunca lo abandono y siempre quiso, su mirada se torno melancólica y sus ojos no dejaba de observar el suelo, como si buscaran una respuesta.

-Zuko, tu tío, ¿que fue de el? – Toph trataba de tomar el tema con el mejor tacto posible, pero sabia que el asunto no era fácil de tratar con Zuko y aun mas sabiendo lo temperamental que era.

-No lo se, el día de la invasión lo busque en la prisión para liberarlo, pero fue inútil cuando yo llegue el ya había escapado, y no se a donde pudo haber ido.

-¿No tienes ni una pista de hacia donde pudo haber ido?

-No…el es un fugitivo, enemigo de la nación del fuego, es imposible que encuentre ayuda en estas tierras…a menos que… -Los ojos de Zuko se iluminaron e inmediatamente su rostro denotaba entusiasmo.

-¿Qué pasa, sabes donde esta?

-No estoy seguro, pero mi tío siempre fue un gran jugador de Pai Sho

-Y de que nos sirve saber cuales eran sus pasatiempos.

-El menciono algo acerca de una orden, que abarcaba cada continente, una orden que no se fijaba de que país eras, creo que es la misma organización que nos ayudo a escapar en una ocasión del desierto en el reino tierra y también nos permitió entrar a la capital.

-Espera...Zuko eso significa que posiblemente tu tío este a salvo.

-¡Si…ahora se como llegar a el! – El rostro de Zuko estaba lleno de emoción y felicidad, sabia que había encontrado aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de volver a ver a su tío y pedirle perdón por todo lo ocurrido – Toph, debo irme tengo que encontrar a mi tío a toda costa.

-Entonces…¿te vas, solo así, sin mas? – Las palabras de Toph podían sentirse tan tristes, llenas de vacío y soledad.

-Si…nos vamos tonta – Zuko dio un delicado golpecito a la frente de Toph mientras sonreía.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió…pero también me alegra saber que estoy aquí para ti. – Acto seguido por un golpe al estomago que dejo sin aire a Zuko, Toph era muchas cosas, débil no estaba entre ellas.

Zuko simplemente se dejo caer en el suelo para poder agarrar ritmo nuevamente para respirar – Olvidaba lo fuerte que golpeas – Entre risas Zuko se levanto para quedarse en frente de ella -Nunca pienses que te voy a olvidar – Zuko abrazo con delicadeza al pequeño cuerpo de Toph, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Zuko con tanta tranquilidad y felicidad.

-¿Entonces, se van a ir? –Ambos notaron la voz femenina que venia cerca de una de las columnas del templo.

-Ty Lee, no te preocupes estaremos bien

-No, no es eso Zuko, es que no crees que es una decisión un poco apresurada, apenas van un par de días desde que regresamos de la roca hirviendo y ya estas planeando un nuevo viaje, y con todo esto no estaban ambos entrenando a Aang.

-No te preocupes, Ty Lee no creo que Aang necesite mas entrenamiento físico por estos días, el necesita relajarse y estabilizar su ser.

-Además Ty Lee, el no va solo, yo voy con el así evitare que haga una tontería.

-Hahaha – Zuko solo dirigió una mirada de molestia hacia Toph que sonreía tan tranquila.

-Estas en buenas manos Zuko, bueno solo espero que me avisen cuando se marchan, no se vayan sin despedirse – Ty Lee sonrió como normalmente hacia y se encamino a la habitación que compartía junto con Toph.

-Siempre es muy feliz, verdad

-No, esa sonrisa que Ty Lee usa es muchas veces una mascara para ocultar su tristeza – Los recuerdos de su infancia vinieron inmediatamente a la mente de Zuko, recordó como era su vida antes de que muchas cosas paran cuando tenia las preocupaciones de un niño, los sabios consejos de su tío, las anécdotas de Lu Ten, el como cnocio a Ty Lee ahora mismo ese recuerdo no parecía tan lejano.

o00o

_Era una mañana tranquila en la capital de la Nación del Fuego, quien diría que tan bello país, lleno de tanta flora, fauna y una cultura tan fascinante seria la causante de tanta destrucción a lo largo de todo el planeta, esa Nación del Fuego llena de misticismo, del romance y la aventura había quedado atrás hace casi 100 años._

_El joven príncipe tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno acompañado de su muy querida madre y su no tan amigable hermana._

_-Mama, ¿Y Papa no va desayunar?_

_-No te preocupes Zuko, Tu Padre es un hombre ocupado que vela junto con el Señor del Fuego por nuestra gran nación_

_Zuko había sido criado desde su nacimiento como miembro de la familia real; se esperaba en el una mentalidad digna de un general, el coraje para comandar ejércitos._

_-No ves Zuko, el deber de papa es muy grande, para lograr demostrarle al mundo que la Nación del Fuego es la mejor, todos sabemos que las demás naciones son solo un estorbo._

_-¡Azula, modera tu vocabulario niña! _

_-Discúlpame madre._

_De repente un guardia entro al salón del gran comedor entregando un mensaje al oído de Ursa, ella simplemente recibió el mensaje y respondió de igual manera – Iré inmediatamente, niños sigan desayunando, mama tiene que ver unos asuntos. –La esposa de uno de los hijos del Señor del Fuego Azulon se encamino junto con el guardia a una dirección desconocida._

_-Bueno, Zuzu si me disculpas tengo cosas importantes que hacer_

_-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así! _

_-Lo que tu digas Zuzu, hahahaha – Azula simplemente salió del comedor sin decir mas._

_-Esa Azula, siempre diciendo esas cosas_

_-Hahahaha, no dejes que te desespere – Zuko sintio una mano sobre su cabeza la cual aparto para ver de quien se trataba, era su primo Lu Ten_

_-¡Primo! – Zuko se abalanzo sobre el dando un fuerte abrazo._

_-Tranquilo Zuko, hahahaha parece que no me hubieses visto en semanas._

_-Pero si fueron semanas_

_-Oh, cierto, si que has crecido en este tiempo que no estuve._

_-¿Y el tío Iroh?_

_-Esta con el Señor del Fuego, no te preocupes son cosas de ancianos_

_-Y dime te llevas mejor con Azula – El rostro de Zuko indico mas que claro a Lu Ten que su relación seguía siendo la misma – Hahaha, debes ver por tu hermana Zuko, eres el mayor y como tal el primogénito que vela por ella, créeme a mi me hubiese encantado tener un hermano menor._

_-Bien… tratare_

_-Eso me agrada, ahora por que no me acompañas a desayunar muero de hambre – Lu Ten tomo asiento mientras los sirvientes preparaban todo para el desayuno, Zuko se quedo junto a el escuchando las anécdotas de sus viajes que tanto le emocionaban._

o00o

-¡Zuko, Zuko! – La voz de Toph hizo regresar a Zuko a la realidad, el muchacho se habai perdido entre sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa Toph?

-Eso mismo digo yo, llevo rato tratando de llamar tu atención pero solo te quedaste mirando al vacío.

-Disculpa estaba recordando

-Te decía que cuando nos vamos

-Supongo que mañana seria bueno, por ahora mejor descansemos nos espera un largo viaje – Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero descanso no fue lo que precisamente tuvieron aquella noche, los ronquidos de Sokka no dejaban dormir a Zuko mientras que Toph simplemente no podía dormir por la emoción del viaje.

o00o

La mañana había llegado, con cada momento que pasaba el sol se alzaba mas y mas por el horizonte, la luz llegaba poco a poco a cada rincón del templo, se podía respirar una paz en aquel lugar tan ajeno a la guerra que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos.

Tan tranquilo era el ambiente aquella mañana, los rayos del sol despertaron a Katara de un largo sueño, se encontraba acostada en cama cubierta por una delicada sabana blanca, miro por unos minutos en dirección al techo hasta notar que Suki se había quedado dormida sobre el borde de la cama apoyada con sus brazos, lentamente retiro la sabana y se puso de pie, tomo a Suki del brazo y la ayudo a recostarse en la cama.

-Vamos Suki, será mejor que descanses

-Noo….una guerrera yo, necesito…- Las palabras que salían de Suki eran mas que balbuceos al parecer la noche había sido larga para ella, con delicadeza Katara acomodo a Suki sobre la cama para que durmiera mas cómodamente – Abuelo, ya te dije que; Sokka no comas tanto…. – Una pequeña carcajada salio de la boca de Katara ante las incoherentes palabras de Suki.

-Que descanses, amiga – Cerro con el mayor cuidado la puerta de la habitación, se encontraba en el pasillo mientras dirigía su mirada a cada lugar que le alcanzara la vista, Katara no sabia ni por donde empezar, que debía de hacer primero.

-Supongo que preparar el desayuno será lo mejor.

Por alguna razón Katara se sentía tan tranquila y relajada, desde hace varias semanas que no lograba tal calma; sabia que todo lo sucedido los días anteriores fueron pruebas difíciles pero aceptar la situación y perdonar siempre habían sido la mejor opción y ahora ella lo estaba comprobando.

-Hola Appa, ¿Cómo esta mi bisonte volador favorito? – Appa simplemente dio un pequeño gruñido siguió durmiendo, Momo se acerco a ella y se sento sobre su hombro – Hahaha Momo, también tu eres importante.

o00o

Por naturaleza, Zuko acostumbraba a levantarse en cuanto salía el sol, apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, los ronquidos y balbuceos de Sokka al dormir no eran precisamente una canción de cuna – No volveré a dormir contigo en la misma habitación – Mueran maestros fuego, jaaaa! – Zuko simplemente salió azotando la puerta lo que hizo que Sokka se despertara abruptamente y cayera de la cama – Eeeh que pasa, Zuko…alguien…aah -Sokka volvió a dormir inmediatamente estando en el suelo.

-Necesito un nuevo compañero de cuarto.

-Nunca ha sido fácil dormir en la misma habitación que Sokka, hahahha

-Lo se – Zuko reconoció la voz, se trataba de Katara que estaba detrás de el en ese momento. – Katara, tu…¿estas bien?

-Zuko, descuida ya estoy mejor, aprendí que hay muchas cosas por las cuales podemos aferrarnos y nunca nos harán bien, también aprendí que perdonar y aceptar te traerá paz, por eso tranquilízate – Katara miro fijamente a los ojos a Zuko y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Ya estoy bien – Al final simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomo dirección hacia donde acostumbraban tomar las comidas – ¡Por cierto ve despertando a todos, el desayuno estará en un rato!

No solo Katara estaba mas tranquila y de mejor humor, también Zuko se sentía mas relajado por aquellas palabras las cosas empezaban a marchar como debían.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, fue algo mas corto que los anteriores pero ya me moria por subirlo**

**Gracias por tu incistencia afrodita 110, mas que nadie queria publicar pero no podia**

**Bien me despido de ustedes, nos vemos en el proximo cap. :)**


	21. Emboscada

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Emboscada**

* * *

**Recuerdos en letra Cursiva**

* * *

o00o

Miraba a su alrededor y solo podía ver estatua tras estatua en una basta estepa, un cielo lleno de colores vivos que cambiaban constantemente, un suelo que parecía tener vida y había identificado de que cada estatua era una de sus vidas pasadas, seguía caminando entre la gran cantidad de esculturas de avatares que el ni siquiera conocía a parte de Roku y Kioshi no tenia idea de quienes eran todas las demás a pesar de ser el mismo ser.

-Aang, Aang, Aang – Esa voz era fácilmente reconocible

-Roku – El pequeño monje saludo a su vida pasada con una reverencia y una agradable sonrisa.

-Aang, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pareces perdido. –Roku observo el rostro del chico y pudo entender fácilmente que algo le afectaba profundamente – Aang, muchas veces el destino nos tiene preparadas diversas pruebas, no sabemos por que ocurren las cosas pero siempre habrán cosas que no podamos controlar.

-Supongo – Ambos entes continuaron caminando a través del mar de estatuas.

-Aang, el amor nunca es sencillo, siempre es diverso y lleno de muchas cosas ya sean buenas o malas.

-Pero yo…

-Tranquilízate, tu prioridad en estos momentos es detener la guerra y vencer al Señor del Fuego… y Aang el amor llegara cuando deba llegar no lo apresures, el destino acomodara todo – Roku continuo caminando mientras se desvanecía en el aire, Aang simplemente miro en dirección al cielo.

o00o

Zuko preparaba una bolsa para partir en búsqueda de su tío, hasta el momento solo Toph y Ty Lee sabían de la situación.

-¿Tienes lo necesario?

-Supongo – Toph aventó su bolso directo al rostro de Zuko que cayo inmediatamente al suelo.

-¡¿Que te ocurre?

-Hahaha, nada solo que es divertido

-Aahh tu…

-¿Yo que? Su majestad

-Haha se ven como una pareja recién casada – El comentario de Ty Lee hizo avergonzar a ambos que ocultaron el rostro por la pena.

-Esto…

-Haaha aun sigues rojo Zuko – Al instante Zuko coloco su mano frente a su cara

-¿Qué pasa Ty Lee?

-Pues Zuko ir con tu novia en un viaje solos no es lo mas correcto asi que también ire – Ty Lee sonrió tranquilamente mientras Zuko y Toph se miraban fijamente y ambos notaron que estarían solos durante el viaje volviendo a sonrojarse y apartar las miradas. – Y Bien no creo que haya problema.

-No, no creo que lo haya.

o00o

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron abruptamente, todo el tiempo había soñado, recordó lo que el Avatar Roku le había dicho y medito sobre la situación, en estos momentos no era adecuado dejarse llevar por las emociones sabia que en unas semanas debía enfrentar al Señor del Fuego para salvar al mundo, la tarea del Avatar nunca había sido sencilla.

Aang se dispuso a mirar por la ventana mientra veía como Zuko, Toph y Ty Lee se disponían a partir usando al dragon de Zuko, Roku.

-Eh, espera que están haciendo – Aang salio a toda prisa de su habitación para llegar a ellos antes de que se marcharan

-¡Heeeey, esperen!

-Espera Zuko, mira es Aang – Zuko noto al joven monje correr hacia ellos e hizo aterrizar a Roku.

-¿Aang que sucede?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Qué están haciendo, a donde se supone que van?

-Aang debo encontrar a mi tío y tengo una pista no puedo perderla

-Pero y mi entrenamiento, el cometa llegara en unas semanas

-Estarás bien, ya te he enseñado lo básico, solo debes mejorar el control y la resistencia física, además Katara se quedara aquí seria bueno que practicaras con ella. – Aang dirigio su mirada hacia Katara que se encontraba allí junto a el con todos los demás. – Descuida regresaremos lo mas pronto posible, ¡Vamos Roku! – El dragón de Zuko había crecido nuevamente ahora su tamaño permitía llevar fácilmente a tres personas, el fuerte viento ocasionado por el despegue de Roku hizo perder el equilibro a Katara con lo que Aang la atrapo para evitar su caída ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro para separarse rápidamente. Ty Lee miraba hacia el pequeño grupo y noto lo ocurrido entre Aang y Katara

-Sabes Zuko creo que este viaje hará mucho bien para dos personitas.

-¿Qué personas?

-Haha nada Zuko olvida lo que dije

-A veces me cuesta entender lo que pasa por tu mente

-Desde niños hahaha

En un giro brusco Toph se aferro fuertemente a Zuko debido al miedo a caer y que las alturas nunca habían sido lo suyo – ¡Zuko, podrias ser menos brusco!

-Uuh – Zuko noto que Toph se agarraba con fuerza a su torso – Tal vez

o00o

El Dragon se había perdió ya en el horizonte el sol iniciaba su trayecto hacia el anochecer, los chicos continuaron mirando un rato mas.

- Bien Aang, espero que te prepares deberás seguir entrenando

-¿Cómo? – Aang recordó lo dicho por Zuko antes de partir - Espera no tendre ni un descanzo

-No, haha pero por hoy despreocúpate vamos con los demás

-¿Lo habras hecho a prosito Zuko?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada Katara, vamos – Aang miro nuevamente el horizonte y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su boca.

o00o

No muy lejos del templo de los maestros aire, un enorme dirigible avanzaba lentamente a través de los cielos; era la nave personal de la princesa Azula.

-Princesa, en una hora estaremos llegando al templo.

-Bien capitán, retírese. – El capitán de la nave hizo una reverencia y se marcho de la habitación de Azula.

-¿Crees que se sorprenderán?

-Veras que si Mai, mi hermano nunca ha sido una persona con instinto para estas cosas.

-Ni tampoco para saber lo que le conviene.

-Tranquila Mai, pronto lo veremos a el y a sus amigos – una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios de Azula que esperaba con ansias a que llegaran al templo.

-Esta anocheciendo, no crees que seria mejor atacarlos por la mañana.

-No, lo mejor es aprovechar este momento por… - En ese instante las palabras de Azula se cortaron abruptamente – Ese maldito dragón – Azula golpeo la pared de la nave fuertemente

-¿Qué sucede, Azula?

-Mira con tus propios ojos – Azula señalo a lo lejos, se podía distinguir a un dragón sobrevolando el valle, Azula estaba mas que segura que se trataba de Zuko

- Es un dragon, Azula, ¿Ese debe ser Zuko?

-Si, lo vi…pero no hay por que preocuparnos – Azula recobro la compostura – El plan seguirá como había sido planeado, aunque mi hermano ya no este incluido, es una pena Mai parece ser que tu charla con Zuko tendrá que esperar – Mai volvió a tomar asiento y se quedo mirando al vacío

-Bien espero que a Zuko le agrade que por su ausencia tomamos a sus amigos de rehenes – Azula sonrió una ves mas y fijo su mirada en el cada ves mas cercano templo del aire.

o00o

- Aaaaahhhhh!, creo que iré a dormir, buenas noches – Seguido por sus largos bostezos Sokka fue directo a la cama.

- Creo que nosotros también necesitamos descansar – decía a Aang que se encontraba su lado.

-Si, creo que si

-Recuerda Aang, mañana tu entrenamiento continua aunque Zuko y Toph no estén. – Katara se fue a dormir junto a Suki, los demás también ya se habían marchado a sus habitaciones, solo Aang permanecía sentado junto a una fogata que poco a poco se iba apagando.

Las horas pasaron y Aang no noto cuando se había quedado dormido, al despertar noto algo raro, la fogata que se suponía debería estar apagada estaba en llamas.

- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?, ¡Respondan!

-Que sucede Avatar, tienes miedo – Esa voz le resultaba un tanto familiar, trataba de recordar mas no podía reconocerla totalmente

-¡¿Quién eres?, muéstrate!

Al instante un par de brazos tomaron a Aang por la espalda tratando de someterlo, fácilmente pudo zafarse de algunos de ellos pero aun mas faltaban, estaba rodeado de soldados de la nación del fuego, Aang lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de aire que hizo caer a la mayoría de los soldados, los que quedaron de pie atacaron lanzándole varias flamas dirigidas a el, logro esquivarlas saltando rápidamente, aun estando en el aire un cadena fue lanzada a sus pies con lo que lo atraparon y cayo abruptamente al suelo, los soldados lo tomaron y encadenaron de brazos.

-¡Sueltenme! – Aang se disponía a usar la tierra control para entorpecer a los guardias.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – Azula se mostro frente a Aang

-Azula, tu…

-Tranquilo, será mejor que guardes compostura o tus amigos pagaran por tus actos – Aang observo como todos se hallaban encadenados en el suelo.

-Aang, no le hagas caso, tienes que huir

-Cállenlo – un soldado vendo la boca de Sokka para que dejara de hablar – Bien creo que lo mejor es que vengas con nosotros de buena manera – La situación era delicada, Aang sabia que dejarse entregar era una mala idea, pero dejar que sus amigos pagaran por el era todavía peor, con resignado Aang acepto.

-Bien, por lo menos no eres tan testarudo como Zuko – Aang recordó que Zuko, Toph y Ty Lee no se hallaban en el templo, aun podían escapar.

Mientras los escoltaban a sus celdas Mai pregunto por Zuko y Toph

-¿Dónde esta Zuko, donde esta esa chica de ojos verdes?

-No lo se – Respondió Katara con un tono seco, con lo que Mai le dio una fuerte bofetada, Katar apenas se inmuto y entre sonrisas solo dijo algo mas – Con ese carácter, por eso Zuko te abandono – Mai estaba por sacar una navaja cuando Azula tomo su mano para detenerla – Tranquila Mai, muerta no nos sirve, además le crees a esta campesina de la tribu agua – Mai simplemente dirigió su mirada una ves mas a Katara y se marcho del lugar.

-Llévenlos a sus celdas rápido.

-Si princesa.

-Capitán

-A sus ordenes princesa.

-Regresamos a la capital de la Nación del Fuego

-Inmediatamente Princesa

-Veremos cuando Zuko se dignara a salir de su escondite

o00o

Zuko, Toph y Ty Lee ya habían preparado un modesto campamento para pasar la noche, una fogata con llamas cálidas, Ty Lee fue la primera que dormir, seguida por Toph, Zuko aun no podía conciliar el sueño mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas comenzó a recordar nuevamente su infancia.

o00o

_Ya habían pasado una semana desde que su tío Iroh y su primo Lu Ten habían regresado al palacio, Zuko no se despegaba de su primo al que siempre ha visto como un hermano mayor, se encontraban sentados junto al estanque de patos tortuga a la sombra del árbol mientras Lu Ten le contaba las cosas que había visto en sus viajes a Zuko._

_-Hey Zuzu, ¿que hacen?_

_-¡Te dije que no me gusta… _

_-Zuko, respeta a tu hermana, es menor que tu._

_-Pero…_

_-Si Zuko, no sabes de modales._

_-¿Quienes son tus amigas Azula? – Pregunto Lu Ten a Azula señalando a los niñas que la acompañaban_

_-Gracias por preguntar primo, no como otros – Zuko solamente le saco la lengua_

_-Bien, ella es Mai y ella Ty Lee_

_-Mucho gusto, soy el primo de Azula, Lu Ten_

_-Hola – Una alegre Ty Lee saludaba amistosamente a Lu Ten mientras Mai simplemente hacia una reverencia._

_-Ah Lu Ten te estaba buscando, hijo._

_-Padre que ocurre_

_-Es una reunión con el Señor del Fuego, debemos irnos._

_-Es que mi abuelo no piensa en otra cosa_

_-Respétalo Lu Ten, es tu rey ahora vamos hijo._

_-Nos vemos luego Zuko, adiós Azula, niñas un placer conocerlas – Lu Ten y el tío Iroh se marcharon del lugar._

_-Tu primo es muy agradable Azula._

_-Si, es el mejor, a diferencia de ciertas personas._

_-Déjame en paz Azula – Zuko se levanto y se disponía a marcharse también_

_-Vamos Zuko, por que no jugamos._

_-No tengo ganas._

_-Bien tu te lo pierdes, vamos a otro lugar – Solo Ty Lee permaneció un poco mas mientras fijaba su mirada sobre Zuko._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada, es solo que hahaha el como te llama Azula es muy divertido_

_-Te estas burlando de mi_

_-Haha no, solo es gracioso – Ty Lee dio una gran sonrisa y se marcho saltando en dirección a Azula._

_-Gracioso…bah, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas._

o00o

Zuko se despertó de forma brusca y noto que todo fue un sueño, dirigió su mirada hacia Ty Lee y Toph que aun dormían tranquilamente, Zuko dirigio una sonrisa a Toph y acomo los cabellos que tapaban su rostro.

-Zuko…no te vallas… - Toph aun dormia pero tenia la tendencia de hablar dormida.

-Yo no me ire – Susurro al oído de Toph que en ese momento se despertó inmediatamente levantándose y golpeando la cara de Zuko con su cabeza.

-¡AAAahh Toph!

-¡Me asutaste, tonto!

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

-Ah déjalo, vas a despertar a Ty Lee

-No te preocupes es de sueño pesado, mira – Zuko se acerco a Ty Lee y grito - ¡Ty Lee, despierta! – La chica apenas y se inmuto – Ves, como sea mejor seguimos durmiendo – Zuko se acomodo nuevamente para dormir

-Zuko, crees que encontraremos a tu tio.

-Eso espero.

-El es tu única familia verdad

-El es el único que ha permanecido junto a mi todos estos años

-Me pregunto como estarán mis padres, espero que no les haya pasado nada

-Estarán bien, tranquilízate.

-No se, siempre me he sentido sola, mis padres nunca quisieron que realizara este viaje

-Pues ellos no sabían que te encontrarías conmigo, que yo te protegería a cualquier precio, que yo seré esa soledad que te rodea – Toph simplemente sonrio y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Zuko, lo cual dejo sorprendido.

-¿Y eso?

-Por estar aquí

* * *

**No me odien... se que me retrase mucho pero la inspiracion es la inspiración cuando se va pues que le hago.**

**Pero espero hayan disfrutado mucho este capitulo, me di cuenta que la historia va para largo :)**

**Ya saben dejen sus comentarios, ayudan a mantener el animo :D**


	22. Ciudad Fortaleza

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**La Ciudad-Fortaleza**

o00o

La noche había pasado, una cálida mañana recibía al joven trío.

Toph aun dormía mientras balbuceaba varias cosas desde comidas hasta el golpear maestros fuego; Ty Lee apenas abriendo los ojos tratando de no volver a dormirse acompañado de un largo bostezo y un par de ligeros golpes en sus mejillas para terminar de despertar, pasados un par de minutos Ty Lee salió de la tienda de campaña, con tristeza recordaba lo cómoda que era la cama en el Templo del Aire, busco a Zuko por los alrededores.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Ty Lee continuo buscando hasta subir en una enorme roca que le permitiría ver todo el horizonte con mayor facilidad, logro encontrar a Zuko que se hallaba entrenando Fuego-control, todo hasta ahí parecía normal hasta que de Zuko empezaron a emanar relámpagos seguidamente de una golpe directo a una roca que despedazo en segundos.

-¡Zuko! – Ty Lee salió corriendo en dirección a Zuko que se sorprendió por el repentino grito.

-Ty Lee, ¿qué haces despierta?

-Ehh, asi es como saludas a tu amiga.

-No es eso, es que…pues buenos días entonces.

Ty Lee sonrio como normalmente lo hacia y devolvió el saludo - ¡Buenos días Zuko!, oye ¿Qué es eso que acabas de hacer? La pobre roca quedo hecha trizas.

-Ah…es similar ala técnica del relámpago, pero mas potente…se podría decir que es Rayo-Control

-Ohhhh- La expresión en el rostro de Ty Lee reflejaba verdadero asombro.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, tenemos que seguir, hay una ciudad fortaleza en las proximidades, tal vez ahí podamos saber algo del paradero de mi tio.

Ty Lee y Zuko regresaron al campamento disponiéndose a partir cuanto antes, al llegar notaron que Toph apenas había despertado su cabello era un desastre y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-Entrenando, es momento de irnos cámbiate.

-¡EEEEHHHH! Pero si aun no desayunamos - Toph reclamaba y con justa razón a Zuko.

-Si desayunamos tardaremos mas en encontrar a mi tío.

-Por favor no creo que tu tío se moleste por que su sobrino tome un desayuno.

-Vamos Zuko, Toph tiene razón además yo también tengo hambre y dudo que el entrenamiento no te haya dejado hambriento. –Dos contra uno, Zuko no podía ganar esta situación así que simplemente se resigno con algo de molestia.

-Bien ya que…esperen dejo veo que hay en la bolsa…-Zuko se hallaba buscando dentro de una de las bolsas de provisiones que habían traído para el viaje – Que extraño no hay nada.

-¿Cómo que no hay nada? Sigue buscando.

-Ya se, pero te digo que no hay nada, espera dejo veo en el otro morral – Zuko nuevamente busco algo que comer su sorpresa fue ver a su pequeño dragón "Roku" dentro del morral durmiendo plácidamente sin el mayor de los problemas. – Eh chicas…parece ser que "Roku nos dejo sin desayuno…y sin almuerzo y cena, condenado dragón glotón.

-¡Queeee!, pero si esa comida alcanzaba para 2 dias completos.

-Lo se pero tampoco pensamos en "Roku"

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Supongo que ir a la próxima ciudad y reabastecernos.

-Zuko, recuérdame matar a tu mascota. – Con sueño y hambrienta Toph no estaba con el mejor humor posible.

-Hahaha, tranquila Toph, ya veras que en la ciudad podremos encontrar algo bueno que desayunar, además cocinar no es el fuerte de Zuko.

-¡Oye! Por lo menos puedo hacer algo.

o00o

Con el sol en el horizonte el dirigible de Azula se aproximaba cada vez mas a la capital de la nación del fuego, Azula ya podía sentir la gloria, tener al Avatar en sus manos, la única pieza que podría representar un obstáculo para la victoria en la guerra estaba en su poder.

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

-Princesa Azula.

-Adelante Capitan.

-Princesa, tenemos el curso programado, llegaremos a la capital antes del atardecer.

-Bien.

-Con su permiso.

-El capitán se dispuso a retirarse inmediatamente no sin antes saludar a la compañera de la princesa que se encontraba en el pasillo. – Buenos días Señorita Mai.

Mai paso de largo sin devolver el saludo y entro a la habitación de Azula.

-Parecer ser que llegaremos sin contratiempos.

-Así es, no te parece estupendo esto Mai, yo por fin logre lo que mi hermano nunca pudo en toda su vida, capturar al avatar, con esto asegurare mi futuro trono y el honor será mio.

-Ah si el honor. – Respondía Mai con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz.

-Vamos Mai no pierdas el interés, hoy es un gran día, vamos acompáñame a las celdas. – Azula y Mai salieron de la habitación y tomaron rumbo a la zona de celdas de la nave.

o00o

-Bien esa es la ciudad fortaleza "Chang Cheng" - Zuko señalaba lo que era una enorme ciudad rodeada por muros de acero y de la cual brotaban decenas de fabricas que escupían humo en todas las direcciones – Debemos aterrizar aquí, no deben descubrir a "Roku" caminaremos el resto del camino.

Roku descendió sobre el terreno y cambio a su forma mas pequeña, se escondió dentro de la bolsa que llevaba Zuko y los chicos continuaron su camino en dirección a la entrada de la ciudad.

-Bien, relájense una vez adentro solo síganme y no se distraigan. – La entrada a la ciudad era verdaderamente enorme, los muros se extendían varios metros arriba, el grupo consiguió entrar sin problemas, la ciudad era diariamente visitada por miles de personas así que el ver caras nuevas cada día no era una novedad.

-Zuko…desayuno ahora.

-No puedes esperar un poco mas.

-Te parece este un rostro que puede esperar mas – Era cierto el rostro de Toph era de temer. Zuko palideció y acepto sin dudarlo dos veces, ya sabia de lo que Toph era capaz cuando estaba molesta.

-Este parece un buen sitio, vamos – Ty Lee entro al restaurante con total tranquilidad y alegría como era de costumbre en ella, seguida por una hambrienta Toph y un extremadamente serio Zuko.

- Bien, bien, esta mesa me gusta sentemos aquí.

- Podrías dejar de ser tan ruidosas Ty Lee, llamas demasiado la atención

- ¡Haha tratare!

- Ya veo que no.

-No te preocupes Zuko, una buena comida y todo estará bien, ahora déjame elegir que todo ahorita se ve delicioso, tal vez el especial del día o que tal la favorita del chef…mmm están difícil, mejor pido ambos.

- ¡Que…no tenemos tanto dinero Toph!

- Aguafiestas, eres un príncipe que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto.

-Aahh ya pide lo que quieras, me da igual

-Así me agrada, disculpe me gustaría pedir esto.

-Que divertido, su forma de llevar la relación. – El comentario de Ty Lee simplemente saco el lado sentimental de Zuko y Toph que se sonrojaron simultáneamente y evitaron chocar sus miradas. – Haha si que hacen bonita pareja.

- Gra…cias. – Fue la única respuesta de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pasados unos minutos la comida llego a la mesa, unos platos de comida sencillos para Zuko y Ty Lee, y una gran cantidad de comida para Toph que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, los chicos continuaron comiendo hasta después de unos minutos Zuko noto algo inusual en el ambiente del lugar.

- Zuko, ya lo notaste. – Una tranquila Ty Lee comentaba mientras seguía comiendo.

- Si, las meseras no dejan de hablar entre ellas y de mirar en nuestra dirección.

- Al parecer nos descubrieron, pero como, Zuko tiene cubierto el rostro para que no puedan ver su marca. – Balbuceaba Toph mientras continuaba comiendo.

- Zuko, en la puerta han llegado un algunos soldados.

- Esto se va a complicar.

- Mira el lado bueno, ya no hay razón para preocuparse por la cuenta, todo será gratis, de haber sabido que todo acabaría así hubiera pedido otras cosas mas.

Uno de los soldados hablo con una de las meseras que señalo directamente donde se encontraban Zuko, Toph y Ty Lee.

- Ya se están acercando Zuko.

- Sigue comiendo, Toph no uses tus poderes yo me encargare de protegerte, Ty Lee si se complica déjalos inmóviles.

Los soldados se aproximaron lentamente a la mesa.

- Bien, que tenemos aquí – Los chicos ignoraron el comentario como si no hubiesen oído nada – Así que no van a responder traidores, captúrenlos – Los saldados rodearon al grupo y se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

- Bien aquí termina nuestra tranquila mañana.

Toph se movió rápidamente y se coloco debajo de la mesa, tomando por los pies a un soldador, unió la armadura de sus piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio y salir ella huyendo del lugar, seguido por Ty Lee que ya había dejado a varios hombres en el suelo sin poder moverse, aun quedaban soldados y estos habían acorralado a Zuko.

- Ríndete traidor tu revolución no tiene futuro.

- ¿Revolución?

- No te hagas el tonto, llevas el emblema de los "Hijos del Sol en tu muñeca- El guardia señalaba la pulsera que Zuko tenia, la misma que Khan le había dado justo antes de irse.

- Así que fue eso y no mi marca – Zuko se apoyo sobre un soldado y saltando desde su cabeza evadió la captura y siguió a Toph y Ty Lee por las calles de la ciudad.

- Que manera mas entretenida de terminar un desayuno, deberíamos hacer esto en cada ciudad que visitemos.

-No lo creo Ty Lee, ya tenemos suficientes problemas tratando de huir de los soldados y guardias.

La persecución se extendió por las calles de la ciudad, entre callejones intentando eludir a los soldados, y muros que trepar para terminar sobre los techos de las casas, parecía que nunca acabaría.

-Sabes Zuko, creí que hoy seria un día tranquilo, un buen desayuno, caminar un poco, buscar pistas sobre donde estará tu tío, pero me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

-Y por eso me amas no.

-Ese no es el punto…pero…si…tienes razón…¡Ese no es el punto los soldados no se cansan de perseguirnos!

-¡Ya se déjame pensar un poco!

-¡Hey Zuko, mira! – Ty Lee señalo en dirección a unas grúas junto a un edificio en construcción.

- Es perfecto – Ty Lee dio un gran salto, con el que logro tomarse de un cable para caer dentro del edificio, pero a Toph no le convencía del todo la idea.

-¡¿Qué haces? No te detengas salta de una vez.

- Estas loco, yo no soy Ty Lee como para dar esos saltos.

-Pues no me importa. – Zuko tomo a Toph de la cintura y la levanto con intención de lanzarla en dirección a Ty Lee - ¡Ty Lee, atrápala!

-¡Zuko que diantres haces, bájame ahora!

- No hay tiempo para quejas – En ese instante Zuko lanzo con todas su fuerzas a Toph por los aires para que acabara siendo atrapada por Ty Lee

-¡Zuko Te voy a matar!

-Te tengo, te tengo, ¡espera no te tengo! – Toph cayo con fuerza sobre Ty Lee dejando a ambas tiradas sobre el suelo con un fuerte dolor – Al parecer no fue la mejor idea hahaha ¿y Zuko?

Zuko salto igual que lo hizo Ty Lee tomándose del cable para ayudarse a llegar al o extremo.

- Bien parece que tardaran en dar con nosotros, debemos… - Una roca golpeo su cabeza, era Toph que no lucia nada contenta.

- ¡Oye, te salve la vida!

- ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

- Ehh jeje, tranquilos chicos, no hay por que enojarnos

-Como quieras, pero debemos escondernos por ahora.

Los tres salieron con cautela del edificio y se mezclaron entre la gente, logrando evitar a los soldados, terminaron llegar a una especie de bar, donde según Zuko encontrarían ayuda.

- No es el lugar mas adecuado para un par de damas.

- No veo el problema Toph es una Maestra Tierra y tu puedes detener a cualquier persona con solo tocarla.

Zuko se aproximo a lo que esperaba encontrar una mesa para jugar Pai Sho

- Le importaría que me uniese a la partida – Un hombre de media edad y rostro fruncido esperaba sentado.

- No veo inconveniente, adelante joven.

Poco a poco Zuko recordaba las jugadas que solía practicar su tío, el orden, terminando el juego con una forma peculiar formada por las piezas y mostrando su pieza que fue dada por su tío de Loto Blanco.

-Una singular jugada es verdad, y mas viniendo de alguien tan joven.

-Seria de mucha ayuda que pueda brindarnos su apoyo.

El hombre refunfuño y con una mirada al joven grupo asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, sígame. – Aquel hombre los guio a una puerta custodiada por un par de hombres dentro del mismo bar.

-Vamos pase. – Zuko entro con aquel hombre detrás de esa puerta que se cerro enseguida.

-Hey, nosotras también venimos con el.

- Esperen aquí.

-Pero

-Esperen – La voz de aquel sujeto sonaba cada vez mas molesta.

-Jejeje, vamos Toph, no lo hagas enojar.

-Pero yo quiero entrar.

-Tranquila solo sentémonos y esperemos.

o00o

-¡Princesa Azula, bienvenida sea! – Con un fuerte saludo un guardia recibía a Azula y a Mai en la zona de las celdas.

-Bien quiero ver a los prisioneros.

-Enseguida Princesa. – El guardia Introdujo fuego en un pequeño hueco junto a la puerta, con lo que esta conseguía abrirse – Adelante Princesa

-Bien bien que tenemos aquí, espero hayan pasado muy bien la noche.

Azula se dirigió a la primer celda donde se encontraban Sokka, Haru, Teo y el Duke.

-Pues fue fría, y con hambre ah y lo olvidaba nos encerraste aquí, eso te parece una buena noche – Azula simplemente sonrió y siguió de largo dejando a Sokka con la palabra en la boca.

La siguiente celda tenia una puerta de hierro reforzada, y una única ventanilla para mirar dentro de la misma.

- Abra la celda.

- Enseguida Princesa

El guardia procedió a abrir la pesada puerta, de la cual despedía una temperatura elevada, el aire dentro de la celda era sofocante apenas se podía respirar dentro de ella se encontraba Katara encadenada de manos y pies, que limitaban su movimiento.

- Así que por fin apareces.

- Pensé que venir a saludar haría mas ameno el viaje.

- Crees que este lugar me detendrá, solo espera.

- No seas tan egocéntrica, esta celda esta diseñada especialmente para maestros agua, el aire caliente que apenas y guarda humedad, las cadenas a tus pies y manos, sin mencionar la postura en la que te encuentras y las paredes reforzadas.

- Aun no has visto nada.

-Si como quieras – Azula se retiro de la celda, la puerta volvió a cerrarse detrás de ella y Katara veía con angustia que quizás ella tuviese razón, escapar ahora parecía imposible.

Finalmente llegaron a la celda principal, la de Aang, no era una celda común, estaba reforzada con el mejor acero posible, la única manera de abrir la puerta es usando fuego-control y una llave especial que solo Azula poseía.

- Bien, saludemos al Avatar

La puerta fue abierta y Aang en un estado de completa meditación notaba como entraba algo de luz a la habitación, se encontraba completamente encadenado, colgando de cabeza desde el techo y varias cadenas mas lo sujetaban a los muros de la celda, en completa oscuridad no podía realizar movimiento alguno, sus manos se encontraban selladas en bloques de acero.

- No crees que es un poco excesivo todo esto.

- Pero si has recibido la mejor de nuestras habitaciones.

- Azula detente ahora, no conseguirás nada con todo esto.

- ¿Seguro que nada?, que te parece la gloria por atraparte, el honor que tendré, la aprobación de mi padre y de todo un pueblo que busca la victoria.

- Zuko pensaba lo mismo y mira lo que paso.

- No menciones a mi hermano, el no tiene derecho alguno, el ya no es parte de nuestra nación, es un traidor.

-Un traidor que conoció la verdad y ahora busca redimirse, tu aun estas a tiempo de cambiar.

- No digas tonterías, ¿cambiar?, que tendría que cambiar yo, que estaría mal en mi.

- Que necesitas aprobación para olvidar tu propio temor, buscas que te quieran.

- ¡Callate!

Las ultimas palabras de Aang perturbaron fuertemente a Azula que estallo en un fuerte grito.

-¿Estas bien Azula?

-Si…solo fue un segundo de poca cordura, no sucederá de nuevo Mai, cierre la celda inmediatamente.

-Claro princesa. – Azula y Mai salieron de la celda y el guardia cerro la puerta y una vez mas el lugar quedo en completa oscuridad.

o00o

El dirigible de Azula volaba cerca de una cadena montañosa, pasaba de medio dia y la capital de la nación estaba mas próxima a cada minuto.

Desde el suelo entre las montañas un grupo se preparaba para abordar.

- ¿Y bien es?

- Si es ese, el Dirigible insignia de la Nación del Fuego, comandado por la Princesa Azula.

-¡Muy bien, muévanse preparen esos arpones, hoy tomaremos esa nave!

Un campamento cubierto por la espera niebla de la montaña preparaba una emboscada, su misión tomar la nave y en el mejor de los casos tomar por rehén a la Princesa Azula.

- Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuviste con nosotros, es bueno volver a verte.

- Si… 2 años en la prisión de la Roca Hirviendo.

- Es bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros liderándonos, Khan – El joven que Zuko rescato en el motín de la prisión, se encontraba preparando una emboscada.

- Le debo mucho a varias personas, que me ayudaron a escapar…por ahora debemos hacer bien nuestro trabajo, ¡VAMOS, HIJOS DEL SOL, QUE NUESTRA REVOLUCION SEA PARA SALVAR A NUESTRA NACION, DISPAREN LOS ARPONES, YA!

* * *

Mi mayor disculpa, va verdad que si me merezco los insultos y llamadas de atencion, este capitulo lo tenia hecho desde hace 3 semanas, de verdad disculpen mi poca continuidad a la historia, gracias a **afrodita110 **por recordarme que aun tengo esta historia y es mi deber concluirla, y nos estamos leyendo espero lo mas pronto posible en el proximo capitulo.


	23. Dolor

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas...**

**Dolor**

o00o

Sokka meditaba su plan de escape, cada idea era mas tonta que la anterior, iban desde hacer bombas para detonar la celda, pero la explosión también acabaría con ellos dentro, hasta esperar simplemente el que podría pasar, Haru no podía hacer nada estando rodeado de acero, la situación tampoco era mejor para Teo y el Duke que esperaban en una esquina sin mucho que hacer, Duke jugaba con sus dedos mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos para ignorar que se encontraba encerrado, Teo solo miraba lo poco que podía desde la única ventana de la celda observaba el cielo azul y recordaba lo que era volar usando su planeador, lo que era sentirse vivo sin estas atado al suelo, sentirse "normal".

- Esto de ser prisioneros no es agradable.

- ¿Y desde cuando estar encerrado en contra de tu voluntad ha sido agradable?

- Tienes razón, ¡No mas encierro! – Un furioso Sokka corrió a toda velocidad en dirección de la puerta de acero dispuesto a destruirla solo con su fuerza y el peso de su cuerpo, el chico golpeo con todas su fuerzas la puerta, mas esta no se movió ni un centímetro, pero si dejo al pobre Sokka fuera de combate.

- ¡Sokka!, ¿sigues ahí? – Haru preocupado por su amigo trataba de reanimarlo, el golpe había sonado fuerte, pero realmente el afectado fue Sokka que perdió el conocimiento al momento – Al parecer no fue buena idea amigo.

- Bueno al parecer ya perdió la cordura, me pregunto quien será el siguiente

- Teo no hay necesidad de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

- Perdón, creí que animarían un poco el ambiente, no estamos precisamente en la mejor situación del mundo.

- ¿Crees que saldremos con vida?

-No te preocupes Duke lo lograremos…solo que aun debemos esperar nuestro momento – Haru sonrió al pequeño niño, debía darle fuerzas aunque el por dentro se preguntara si habría salida, solo podía confiar en que Aang o Katara encontraran la forma de librarse de sus celdas y liberarlos.

o00o

Dentro del bar, ambas chicas continuaban esperando, habrían pasado, tal vez una hora, pero para ellas la espera se hacia eterna, mientras Toph solo veía al vacío aunque ahora pudiera ver, era una cualidad que nunca perdería, solo escuchaba, sentía, mas ignoraba su vista…tantos años ciega dejaron huella en su manera de actuar. Ty Lee solo se ocupada de sus pensamientos, y veía a la gente, se emocionaba por la aventura que estaba teniendo, se sentía muy distinta a cuando perseguía al avatar junto a Azula y Mei, era completamente distinto y extrañamente mas placentero estar del otro lado del bando.

-Me pregunto si tardara mucho mas – Una impaciente Toph regreso a si misma y comenzaba a preocuparse, claro ya no era solo su aliado, su amigo, ahora también era su protector, su novio, quien la entendía en una manera que jamás creyó encontrar en alguien.

-¿Acaso una novia que conozco espera impaciente a su príncipe? – El sonrojo de Toph fue inmediato y negó lo dicho por Ty Lee.

-¿De que hablas?, es natural preguntarlo ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde entro a esa habitación.

-Bueno yo solo lo decía…sonrojada.

-¡Calla! – La actitud que Toph tomo solo hizo reír a Ty Lee le pareció adorable su manera de ser, sentía que ella y Zuko eran tal cual sus maneras de ser tan opuestas, pero compatibles, ambos testarudos era esa la única cualidad que compartían pero ambos tenían su manera de expresar su afecto el uno por el otro.

-Bueno, creo que beberé algo, se me antojo una de esas bebida, además estar aquí sentada me esta aburriendo – Ty Lee se dirigió a la barra no tenia idea de que ordenaría pero la aventura llamaba a su corazón y no podía evitar dejarse llevar por sus emociones. – Buen día hombre. – El cantinero simplemente ignoro a la chica y siguió con lo suyo – ¡Oiga podría hacerme caso! – Todos en el bar dirigieron su mirada a Ty Lee, sus miradas no parecían muy agradables, mas bien de molestia y Toph lo noto, así que se aproximo a su amiga.

-Bien ya enojaste a medio bar y la otra mitad desde hace un tiempo ya estaba molesta…pide algo de una vez ya que veamos que es esto del alcohol – El rostro Ty Lee se lleno de sorpresa y alegría, sabia que era una mala idea pero saber que alguien mas se metería en líos con ella la lleno de felicidad

– Escúcheme deme su mejor trago. – Una Ty Lee decidida a probar por primera vez el alcohol.

o00o

Una Azula agotada se dirigía a su habitación en el dirigible, sentía todo en su poder el avatar como trofeo lo que su hermano siempre intento ella lo habría conseguido en unas horas.

- Mei me retirare, debo descansar me esperan largas horas de celebración por entregar el avatar al Señor del Fuego.

- Solo falta Zuko.

- Zuko no representa una amenaza, la capital de la nación del fuego estará próxima en unas horas mas, lo que Zuko intente no conseguirá nada y solo se entregara para alzar mas mi triunfo sobre el, olvídalo Mei.

- Bien.

Azula entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, miro el cuadro sobre la pared de su Padre y ella, sentía cada vez mas cerca la victoria el honor, el reconocimiento, ah tomado al avatar y lo entregara acabando con la única oportunidad del mundo para detener a la nación del fuego, poco a poco se fue quitando su armadura hecha a medida, muy resistente pero sumamente ligera, empezó por sus hombreras, seguidamente por el peto, quito sus brazaletes y las espinilleras, sus zapatos y solo quedaba la ropa que usaba debajo de la armadura, retiro el arreglo de su cabeza que sostenía su cabello, se disponía a tomar una ligera siesta…

o00o

- Señor mire…parecen un grupo de hombres, una especie de campamento.

- Eso es imposible no hay ninguna aldea o pueblo a estas alturas de la montaña… a menos que…

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió toda la nave, seguido de otros mas, y mas, el Capitán tardo en reaccionar era una emboscada, el dirigible estaba siendo atacado.

-¡Suena la alarma nos atacan desde tierra! – La alarma sonó por toda el lugar los soldados se preparaban, tomaban sus puestos de batalla, no sabían que enfrentaban pero estaban listos para luchar. - ¡Avisa a la capital, a todos que estamos siento atacados!

-A la orden señor – El tripulante emitió una señal, una luz de bengala salió disparada desde el dirigible para alumbrar el ocaso del día, el sol se ponía en el horizonte, esperaba que alguien viera la señal y los socorriera.

o00o

- ¡Khan, los arpones dieron directo al dirigible!

- ¡Tiren de ellos, inicien la cadena, para arrastrar la nave a tierra, debemos tenerla mas cerca si queremos abordarla!

- ¡A la orden!

Las largas cadenas que ataron al dirigible de Azula empezaron a tirar poco a poco acercaban mas a tierra lo que fuera la nave insignia de la Nación del Fuego, entre ataques de la nave, bolas de fuego, flechas, bombas trataban de evitar que la nave siguiera descendiendo, trataban de eliminar a sus atacantes pero era imposible, eran demasiadas cadenas, tardarían en destruir todas, la nave descendía mas y mas hasta alcanzar un nivel, donde los asaltantes lograron abordar la nave, aun flotaba pero ahora mas cerca del borde de la montaña, alcanzarla era mas sencillo.

-¡Vamos, hijos del sol!

Un grito al unísono invadió el lugar, la batalla apenas comenzaba.

o00o

Aang se encontraba tirado en el suelo, no podía pensar con claridad, que había ocurrido, solo recordaba estar atado e inmediatamente estaba en el suelo, su celda se encontraba despedazaba, escuchaba una lucha afuera, un gran arpón se encontraba dentro de su celda, de alguna manera esa arma no lo mato y consiguió liberarlo de sus ataduras, ahora solo debía colocarse de pie y buscar a sus amigos.

- Katara, Sokka, Haru, Teo, Duke…alguien…¿Dónde están? – Apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, su vista aun se encontraba nublada, se dirigió a la puerta mas próxima, al abrirla encontró a Katara totalmente inmovilizada, el aire caliente, la furia, la rabia invadió su corazón, pero unas palabras detuvieron su ímpetu y se dispuso a liberar a quien para el era la mas importante en su vida.

-Aang estas bien, me alegro

- Katara, ¿estas bien?

- Estaría mejor si me ayudaras a quitar estas cadenas

- Enseguida te libero – Aang derritió las cadenas que ataban a Katara y la ayudo a ponerse de pie y salir de esa horrible celda.

- Gracias Aang siempre me salvas cuando veo solo un final. – Katara le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Aang, en pos de su agradecimiento, el avatar solo se sonrojo y sorprendió, pero este no era el momento de pensar en otras cosas aun debía encontrar a sus otros amigos.

- ¿Katara segura que estas bien?

- No te preocupes solo necesito de unos minutos…y mucha agua… - Aang busco algo de agua, encontró un guardia de la celda desmayado debajo de algunos escombros, llevaba consigo una cantimplora aun tenia agua, corrió inmediatamente hacia Katara para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

- Katara toma, es agua, bebe.

- Gracias Aang, espera – Katara tomo cada gota de esa agua y sintió que volvía en si, recupero su equilibrio y noción, inmediatamente recordó a su hermano y prosiguió a buscarlo

- ¡Sokka!

-¡Por aquí!

- ¡Sokka! Estas bien me alegro – Katara corrió a los brazos de su hermano, tenia miedo de haberlo perdido.

- Oh que pasa no puede un hombre estar solo mucho tiempo sin que se preocupen por el, ya se que soy el mas querido pero no hay por que exagerar.

- Tonto, solo no me preocupes tanto.

- Hermanita, todo esta bien… de hecho fue extraño un gran arpón desprendió todo un muro de la celda y por ahí logramos escapar pero mas arpones atravesaban la nave y debíamos esquivarlos, ¿me pregunto que esta sucediendo?

- Yo te diré que esta pasando – La voz era familiar, la reconocerían en cualquier momento, se trataba de azula.

-¡Azula!

- No escaparan de aquí, sobre todo tu avatar, eres mi trofeo, mi triunfo no dejare que huyas, aunque este dirigible se caiga a pedazos.

- Estas mal Azula, no ves que este lugar esta siendo destruido, y ni siquiera sabemos quien esta detrás de esto

- ¡Solo cállate y ríndete! – Azula ataco con su fuego azul a Aang y los demás, Sokka, Haru, Teo y Duke buscaron protección no tenían mucho que poder hacer sin armas y en un lugar hecho de acero que se desplomaba segundo a segundo, Katara formo navajas con el agua del ambiente, y las dirigió hacia Azula, Aang lanzo una gran ráfaga de aire que entorpeció los ataques de Azula, los demás corrieron detrás de ellos escapando de Azula, solo Aang y Katara le hacían frente a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

- ¿Sera correcto dejarlos atrás?

- No te preocupes solo ellos pueden detenerla, nosotros debemos ver que sucede aquí y como lograremos escapar del lugar.

Azula prosiguió su ataque, era cada vez mas impredecible atacaba a diestra y siniestra, ya no mantenía un orden, solo sentía que debía capturar al avatar. Aang esquivaba los ataques, no buscaba dañarla, solo usaba su aire control, para atacarla, Katara hacia lo que podía con el agua del ambiente, la poca que había en el, en un ataque buscando final Aang logro una gran onda de aire que desplomo parte del techo y las paredes dejando esa sección a la intemperie llenándola de niebla que favoreció a Katara y Aang como maestros agua que son, Katara creo una barrera de hielo, y encerró a Azula en una prisión de hielo, sus habilidades para controlar el agua eran impresionantes, aunque Azula no se detendría por nada ni nadie, consiguió escapar de su prisión de hielo, pero el avatar y la maestro agua ya habían emprendido la huida, la furia de la princesa era grande.

o00o

Todos tomen los controles, no los dañen esta nave nos servirá bien para la rebelión, encarcelen a los soldados, los rebeldes lograron vencer a los soldados, habían tomado la nave de Azula, era una victoria para ellos.

- ¡Khan!

- ¿Sokka?

- Hey, ¿es que olvidas a un compañero de celdas?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que se encontraban en el templo de los maestros aire.

- Han pasado varias cosas desde entonces, pero por ahora ¿que pasa aquí?

- Estamos tomando la nave de Azula, la rebelión ha vencido el día de hoy.

- ¿Rebelión?

- Si, para derrocar al actual gobierno y libarnos de esta guerra y este odio en el mundo.

- Ok, pero y todo esto, ¡tu fuiste el de los arpones verdad, uno de esos casi me mata!

- Perdona, no sabia que estaban aquí, de haberlo sabido…un momento si ustedes están aquí ¿y los demás?

- Aquí estamos no te preocupes, como va todo Khan – Unos agitados Aang y Katara apenas llegaban a la sala de control de la nave.

- ¿Y Zuko, los demás?

- Ellos emprendieron su propia búsqueda, los veremos mas adelante.

- Khan no hay rastro de la princesa Azula.

- Eso es imposible ella estaba en esta nave, búsquenla bien, no debe escapar por ningún motivo.

- Acabamos de luchar con ella en la zona de celdas, la inmovilice por unos segundo aunque conociéndola es probable que ya se haya liberado y escapado.

Khan capturamos a esta joven, parece ser la joven Mei que siempre acompaña a Azula – Mei en un momento de descuido de sus captores logro liberarse, lanzar un par de dardos para inmovilizar a los rebeldes, inmediatamente se dirijo a Katara, pero antes de que Aang o los demás hicieran algo, Khan intervino, ataco a Mei con su fuego-control y haciéndola evadir el ataque tomo uno de sus tobillos y la dirigió hacia el suelo para inmovilizarla, Mei logro evitar el golpe y salto sobre Khan con una cuchilla en mano, pero le fue imposible concluir su ataque, Khan volvió a evadirla y la golpeo fuertemente en su abdomen, sacándole el aliento a Mei dejándola inmovilizada en el suelo, apuntando con su puño en llamas a dirección a su cuello, Mei solo dejo de luchar y se dio por vencida, al estar todos centrados en Mei no se percataron de que Azula estaba detrás de ellos entro furiosamente y ataco a todos con una poderosa llamarada, entre la confusión logro tomar a Katara del brazo y arrastrarla con ella se lanzo al vacío.

- ¡Katara!

- ¡Aang!

De pronto una nave se elevo por encima del grupo, tomo a todos de improviso nadie había notado su presencia, era otro dirigible de la nación del fuego, mas pequeño que la nave de Azula pero igualmente peligroso, se elevo ante el asombro de todos, con Azula en el techo de la nave, había dominado a Katara y la tenia encadenada, sin poder hacer movimientos Katara estaba indefensa, Azula se alejaba del lugar su rostro mostraba locura y satisfacción, tal vez había perdido al avatar pero tomo lo que el mas amaba, sabia que tarde o temprano el vendría por ella y ahí lo atraparía.

-¡Katara! – Aang se dispuso a salir volando con su planeador para rescatar a Katara, pero Sokka lo detuvo - ¿Qué haces no ves que se escapa?

-Espera, ¿no escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? – Un fuerte gruñido surgió, era Apa había estado siguiendo el dirigible todo el tiempo, se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia Aang, acompañado de Momo ambos habían roto sus cadenas en el templo del aire, que los retenían.

-Apa me alegro tanto que estés aquí, vamos tenemos que salvar a Katara. – Aang junto con Sokka subieron en Apa y tomaron dirección hacia Azula que aun se encontraba sobre el dirigible esperando a Aang, sentía la adrenalina, el poder de tomar lo mas valioso del avatar, sabia que lo derrotaría a cualquier costo ahora no importaba si el avatar moría ella tenia el derecho, la obligación de matar al avatar.

- Princesa esperamos ordenes.

-Ataquen con todo al bisonte, no dejen que se acerquen a la nave.

-¡Ataquen!

Cientos de bolas de fuego se dirigieron hacia Apa donde Aang intentaba cambiar la dirección de los ataques y Sokka tomaba las riendas de Apa tratando de evitar un daño severo, pero no vio lo pero una gran bola de fuego azul se dirigió a ellos y Apa no logro evitarla, el daño fue considerable Apa perdió velocidad y cada segundo era mas lento y mostraba un rostro de dolor.

-Apa amigo resiste debemos rescatar a Katara – El dirigible se alejaba mas y mas.

-No tenemos tiempo iré yo solo – Aang se disponía a salir con su planeador y alcanzar a Katara, pero un grito de Sokka volvió a frenarlo.

-¡Aang!, no la alcanzaras, y en caso de lograrlo iras directamente a una trampa, es mejor dejar que se marche, Apa también esta herido debemos tratarlo.

-¡No vez que se va con Katara!

-¡Tu no vez que es mi hermana a quien se lleva esa loca, tu crees que es fácil para mi dejarla ir, pero no hay otra opción, Katara tampoco es ingenua, sabe como sobrevivir, la rescataremos!

Aang freno sus impulsos, las lagrimas de los ojos de Sokka no podían detenerse, pudo ver el dolor en su corazón, dejaba a su única hermana, toda la vida cuidándola, ahora ella estaba sola, pero no podía hacer nada, sabia que tenia que atender otras cosas, vio como el casi se desploma pero tubo que mantener la cordura en la locura ahogante de la situación.

-Perdóname Sokka.

-No hay por que…ahora volvamos Apa esta muy herido.

Sokka miro al horizonte su hermana se alejo y desapareció, ahora estaba sola, ahora estaban separados, ahora el destino decidirá sus vidas.

o00o

Sus ojos azules, se llenaban de lagrimas, se había separado de sus seres queridos, miraba el horizonte y trataba de encontrar rastro de ellos, pero todo intento fue inútil, ya estaban lejos de su alcance, ahora solo debía esperar, sobrevivir, estaba sola.

-¿Princesa?

- A toda velocidad en dirección a la Capital, mi padre espera.

- Como ordene princesa.

- Encierren a la prisionera en una habitación.

- Con su perdón princesa, pero ¿no seria mejor encerrar a la prisionera en una celda especial para maestros agua?

-Su espíritu esta roto, no hará nada por escapar, hagan lo que ordeno.

-Perdone la intromisión, enseguida la trasladaremos a una habitación.

Katara vio una vez mas el horizonte en dirección a los demás, antes de cerrar los ojos, para que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar, se levanto y siguió a los guardias en dirección a su habitación, ahora solo debía aguardar.

* * *

Lo se, lo se, solo espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, no tengo perdón de Dios pero mi espíritu por escribir y concluir esta historia esta mas fuerte que nunca, si aun leen mi historia se los agradezco enormemente, si ya la olvidaron no los culpo, un saludo para todos.


End file.
